


Vampire Anya

by PammieCastle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Supernatural romance, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Prologue

I was sitting in my bedroom trying to build a castle out of blocks that was as tall as me, which i was finding surprisingly harder than i expected, it wasn't looking as grand as i pictured in my head.  
I have always loved my bedroom, it was perfect, i have a bookcase full of books, i have a large box full of blocks and bricks, a comfortable bed and nice clothes.  
A few minutes ago Sebastian, the butler who thought my building was advanced for a young girl of thirteen, came in and told me he would be out for a few hours collecting from a near by town with a few of his assistants.  
I told him to take his time.  
My father was in the grand hall with his warrior friends.  
I look a lot like him, Sebastian says i am a feminine version of my father but only in looks, i take after him in my blond hair, my smile, my fangs and apparently my beauty.  
My father is a well known and feared Vampire Royal, he is famous in the Immortal world for his fighting skill, he has never lost a battle. But the thing that makes him so fearsome is his cruelty, his cold mind, his brutality towards anyone who defies him.  
“he goes through women like he goes through clean shirts” i hear the maids whispering.  
My mother included, she is my complete opposite, dark brown flowing hair, blue eyes, tall and outrageously beautiful. Though i do have her eyes that is the only trait we share.  
Her personality would be described as vain, charming when she wants something, nasty and above all looking out for only her self, she is more concerned with her appearance and glittering gold than anything.  
I am not the only child that has come out of my father's relationships, he has had thousands of women and many had children with him.  
None of them expect him to house the children for long, soon his patience wears thin then he casts them out. The ones that live anyway.  
My mother made a grave mistake one night.  
She knew it wouldn't matter how beautiful she was she would be thrown out too so she ever so often stole gold here and there, maybe valuable ring or two.  
It was working well until she got too greedy and stole too much.  
My father started to notice and when he found out he went ballistic, i remember that day.  
He dragged her by her hair into the main hall, a kind maid quickly snatched me and ran with me out of ear shot.  
I wasn't scared because i didn't know what was going on, it was only after was i told what happened.  
My father cut off her head and tossed her remains off the palace grounds for the stray animals to rip apart.  
After she died my father sent a few of his men to make a count of all that she took, one stuck out among all the other things that went missing.  
As a one last slap in the face to him she stole a ring, a small gold rose surrounded by diamonds on a small silver band. My father reserved this ring for this future wife, the one chosen by fate.  
He searched and he searched but he never found it, my mother hid it some where he would never think to look.  
Days after her death my father started to think what to do with me.  
Sebastian asked if he could take me on as his ward, to raise me as his assistant.  
My father smirked, “my bastard as a butler's assistant, of course go on and take my left overs” he shrugged.  
In that one shrug my life was saved, i doubt my father knew what he was doing he could just as easily of tore my head off like my mother.  
Sebastian kept me out of my father's way just to make sure he would have no reason to change his mind, not that he would need one if the mood swayed him.  
He was making more and more enemies each day.  
My father has always been slightly crazy from blood lust, his eyes are red from all the blood he pours down his throat, people say his eyes were naturally amber.  
He is reckless at times but i think that's mainly from his huge ego, he thinks he is invincible, incapable of dying because of his fighting skill.  
My father is vastly wealthy and powerful, he has his own army which lives in the same castle as us, our castle resides on the side of a snowy mountain.  
Apparently this is one of his lesser estates, though i have always wondered why he never returned to the main kingdom.  
Sebastian told me once that i might have powers that most Vampires don't, mostly from my Father but i think my mother may have had a gift or two she may not of known of.  
My father Mikhail a powerful Vampire, my mother Anna a cunning Vampire when she wanted to be, i can only imagine what powers i have received.  
I have always been more talented, intelligent, cunning and braver than any other child and even some adults.  
People say I'm like an adult mind inside a child, Sebastian could not be anymore proud of me.  
He treats me like I'm his student and Vampire royalty both at the same time.

I pulled myself out of my deep thoughts and continued with my little project, my goal was to make it look like the castle i live in.  
As i tried again to build the roof i listened to my father's army laughing.  
I must of sat there for at least an hour trying to do the roof and the arch way, my elbow accidentally bumped the side of it and it was destroyed in seconds.  
I heaved a sigh, i have spent almost two hours perfecting that damn creation, i guess i have to start all over again.  
As i gathered the blocks up i froze at the sound of . . . . . nothing.  
It was silent, why wasn't the army laughing any more?, where was the sound of my father's voice.  
I stood up and brushed the dust from the floor off my black trousers, i was wearing a dark green top and black shiny shoes, Sebastian loves to see me dressed all smart even if I'm not going anywhere.  
I opened my bedroom door to see no one was there, i made my way through the long corridor to see a maid running towards me, she looked frightened.  
“where is every one?” i asked, she didn't answer she just ran past me.  
I went to the grand hall which was empty, i trotted over to the window to see the army was outside fighting.  
“Miss Anya!” a voice gasped, i turned to see one of the maids.  
“what's going on?” i asked her.  
“the castle is under attack by an enemy of your father's, he brought along with him a ruthless band of Demons, you must escape they have already entered the castle” she told me in a frightened tone.  
“where is my father?” i asked as i looked back at the scene from the window.  
“i think he might be fighting along with the army, Miss Anya you have to hide . . . .” she was cut off by a loud bang down stairs.  
“oh my god” she gasped and ran.  
I watched her run then i looked through the window to see if i could spot my father but as i did one of the Demons spotted me and then ran into the castle.  
My heart clenched with fear.  
He was coming after me!  
I ran through a door and down some stairs and hid in a cleaning closet as people ran by, i could hear Demons running across the floor boards, i had to find a way out so i can hide.  
Sebastian won't be back in time, it's completely up to me to ensure my safety.  
I ran out of the closet and went down to the kitchen, it was at the back of the castle so the Demons wouldn't be there yet. I opened one of the draws and found a knife for a weapon, i threw on my cloak and ran out the back door.  
Outside was cold and wet and even though it was night the sky was brightly lit by the moon, i sneaked down the stone steps and found my self facing the woods.  
I didn't know where the rest of the servants went but my best bet was to escape and hide in the woods.  
I ran into the woods, i got deeper and deeper until i found a large willow tree, i could hide at the base of the tree and no one would see me if they ventured this far.  
I sat with my back against the tree, i held the knife just encase a Demon attack but it was very unlikely i would win in a fight.  
I was a thirteen year old Vampire, i haven't hit Immortality yet which means if i get hurt its permanent there is no healing in seconds for me, i have no fighting skill that would benefit me against a trained, ruthless Demon attacker.  
I sat there for what felt like ages, my eyes began to feel very heavy so i closed them for a second.

I woke up to the sound of growling, i can't believe i fell asleep that was so stupid a Demon could of killed me, but by the sound of it a Demon was already here!  
My heart pounded in fear, i was going to be killed by a Demon and there was nothing i could do about it.  
But i refuse to be a coward.  
I stood up and walked out of the willow trees cover.  
A Demon was standing a couple of feet away from me, he looked at me as if he had seen my face before.  
No doubt that his leader told him who lived inside the castle.  
“brave just like your father” he sneered, he was carrying two butcher knifes.  
He saw me frown at them.  
“are you not afraid” he gestured to me with one of the knifes.  
“i would be stupid not to be” i told him.  
“yet you do not run” he observed, his disgust for me was overflowing in his voice.  
“why do you not run?” he asked as he rolled his neck never taking his eyes off me.  
“do you really care?” i asked as i pointed my knife at him.  
“no, not really” he prepared to pounce as he did i didn't see my life flash before my eyes, which was strange normally that would happen before you die.  
As he lunged for me with one of his knifes raised in lightning speed.  
But just as quick a creature lashed out of the shadows and took the Demon down.  
I couldn't believe my eyes the creature was the size of a tiger, but it was Grey large cat creature with black stripes, it had large fangs, black claws and blood red eyes like my fathers.  
The red eyed creature bit into his neck and tore him apart with his fangs and claws as he did the Demon screamed in agony.  
Once the Demon was killed the creature stepped away from his body and looked at me.  
It didn't look like it was going to attack but i could be wrong.  
The red eyed creature sniffed the air and then faced me, it cocked its head to one side at me and then to my amazement began to shrink to the size of a normal cat and walked up to me.  
It still looked the same just smaller, it rubbed his head against me.  
I smiled at the creature, it saved my life, i went to my knees and stroked it's head, i didn't know what it was but i am happy it came at the right time.  
“thank you for saving me” i told it.  
Something nagged at the back of my mind.  
Something i forgot?  
Then as if i was being hit on the head with a shovel, it hit me.  
The thing i forgot.  
My mind was whirling in chaos, how could i forget.  
I looked back at the castle in dread.  
How in the name of Lucifer could i have forgot my baby brother!

I sneaked my way back into the castle through a wooden door that was hidden behind trees, this door lead to the wine cellar, i didn't like it down there it was cold and creepy.  
“But i have to”  
I nodded in determination and opened the door and quietly shut it afterwards, the wine cellar was brightly lit, but it always was, my father's army liked their drink a little too much, the servants were always coming and going through the cellar to collect lots of bottles for them.  
I slowly made my way through the vast cellar, isles and isles of wine racks that almost reached the ceiling in height were every where, it was like a maze of wine but i knew my way through it. The kitchen staff often sent me down to collect wine for them when they were preparing for one of my father's big parties.  
It was silent as death, no movement above me so that meant if there was anyone in the house they were on the top floors.  
My brother's crib was in the left side of the house the furthest away from the servant's quarters, it was supposed to make a statement to the staff not to think they are above their betters.  
My brother is my fathers heir to the royal title, his army and his wealth.  
It was very rare my father saw me but once his true heir was born he told me that my purpose in life was to protect his heir.  
It was meant to be a heinous insult to me, his bastard child protecting his heir, to be the heirs servant.  
But i didn't see it that way.  
Maybe just maybe i would sway the new lord to be a kind Immortal, nothing like his father.  
I have only seen the baby once, when i was scrubbing the floors outside his room. I knew what he look like and he was the only baby in the castle so it would be hard to make a mistake.  
I opened a narrow door to the kitchen, a large gourmet kitchen that only served blood and wine.  
Seemed to be a heartbreakingly waste of a good kitchen.  
It was strange for the kitchen to be empty even on a slow day it had more than six servants. Now it was bare, it seemed unnatural.  
I left the kitchen and went up the narrow winding stairs case the servants took when they were taking the private blood to my mother when she gorged on it behind my fathers back. Through out her pregnancy with me she gorged almost constantly through out her nights, blood brings strength, she thought i would turn out to be a strong killer for her so she could take over the castle for her own. To this day still no side effects to the masses amount of blood her drank.  
What a disappointment that must have been.

The use of this staircase was to deliver private items to the people of the house.  
I was out of breath by the time i got to the floor that my brother was on.  
I took a minute or two to catch my breath then i ventured out, it was silent and no one was about but i kept my wits about me.  
With each step i was terrified that someone would catch me.  
It felt like forever the walk from one side of the house to the other, then finally i found his room.  
I still could not believe i left without him, how could i forget, i knew i would kick my self for many years to come.  
But if i can save him this night maybe he may forgive me later on.  
I sneaked into the room and i walked with soft steps to the crib.  
Suddenly my heart froze.  
Foot steps!  
Someone was coming, i hid behind the large, elaborately designed, toy dragon my father got him.  
It was like a plush toy statue.  
I could easily see through the many tails the dragon had, i knew without a doubt i could see but who ever was about to come in the room could not see me.  
A shadow of a person at the opening of the door.  
My heart thundered in my chest, will my hear my heart beating?  
Please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me.  
I chanted the words again and again in my head.  
The figure entered the room.  
I could see the person now.  
A large, burly looking man, large Demon horns sprouting out of his forehead, he wore trousers that was splattered with blood, his black tank top showed minor wounds covering his chest, large arms with array of scars all over them.  
His hands had dried blood on them, his eyes were cold and logical.  
He made his way through the room, closer to the crib now.  
My heart was still in the moments he stood over the crib looking down at the baby.  
After a few moments more he left.  
What was that all about?, was he only checking up making sure he was still their?  
That means i had a window of opportunity.  
I listened as he exited the room he bumped into another of his comrades.  
“he's still their” the first voice said.  
“good, we'll come back for him in a couple of hours but come back every thirty minutes just to be on the safe side” the second voice told the Demon.  
“where is Mikhail right now?” the Demon asked.  
My father's still alive.  
“he's being interrogated and tortured in the main hall, his bitch is already dead” the second voice chuckled darkly.  
His wife is dead?  
He only found her a year ago.  
“have we found out anything?” the Demon continued with his questions.  
All i could think of was how long it would take until they left, leaving me to save my brother, after few minutes they did leave.  
I waited for a few minutes to make sure they were gone then i came out of hiding and picked up a baby bag and filled it with things he would need.  
I slung the bag over my shoulder, picked up my brother carefully and left the room.  
My heart wouldn't stop it's scared pounding until i reached the staircase door.  
Once i safely slipped down the stairs i silently thanked my brother for being quiet and sleeping peacefully.  
I slipped out of the castle as silently and quickly as possible.  
I only had thirty minutes.  
As i left the castle i bumped into the large cat that saved me.  
It followed me.  
I looked into the cats large eyes and saw loyalty, an idea arose in my head.

Thirty minutes later i was riding the cat creature with my baby brother in tow in blinding speed.  
I had to admire the silent stealth of which this large creature moved.  
The baby slept on in my arms safely tucked under my cloak to keep him warm.  
Right now they would of found out that the baby was gone, first they would search the castle then they would venture out.  
I looked behind me to see how visible the tracks were, to my surprise there wasn't any.  
This beautiful creature was so fast, graceful and stealth like it wasn't leaving any foot prints, it was almost gliding over the floor.  
We carried on like this for two hours but i was wide awake and alert.  
No time to sleep when i have someone to protect.  
This creature took me far away, once we exited the protection barrier that was on the edge of my father's vast land.  
I was taken to a large city.  
I knew of this city, i heard tales of it, it was one of few cities where Immortals come, raise and adopt children.  
Maybe he will be safe here.  
I knew i could not look after him, i would be lucky if i could outrun those Demons.  
My mission was simple.  
Find a good home.  
The creature stopped by a large river on the edge of the city, i got off and patted the creature on the head and kissed it's cheek.  
“i know you can't understand me, i know you probably hear meaningless babbling but from the heart thank you” i said with so much emotion a tear ran down my cheek.  
I wiped away the blood tear, i could have been mistaken but i would of sworn the creature understood me.  
I followed the river to a point where three people were paying to get a ride on a rowing boat to get far on the other side of the city.  
If i give him to a family as far away from the barrier as possible it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.  
I paid the man with gold coins i stole from the castle.  
Like mother like daughter.  
We set off, half way through, I smiled.  
I felt safe, this was happening, i was saving my baby brother from my father's influence and i escaped that foul castle and all it's vile occupants.  
The baby slept on not knowing what was going on around him.  
I took a moment to look at my brother, the little blonde infant in my arms, from what I've heard his eyes were amber like our fathers, it was foretold by an oracle that he would he handsome and strong like his father.  
Hopefully the similarities stop there.  
As i rested their in the boat i looked around me.  
The man i paid was rowing the boat his face was nervous, slight sweat dotted his face but it wasn't from rowing it was from fear.  
But from what?  
The other three people that paid were just as nervous, even though i was half Immortal i could hear their hearts beating fast in fear.  
Hell i could smell the fear coming off them!  
Again what are they scared of?  
We stopped half way through at another stop to collect more people, two more.  
“coins will give you safe passage to the other side of the city” the man who owned the boat said.  
Suddenly we were surrounded by men with weapons.  
But not the Demons from the castle.  
Phew, they haven't found us.  
“you criminals are under arrest” one of the men said boldly.  
These people were criminals?!  
We were taken off the boat and stood by the river.  
A man on a horse stopped by the men, the leader by the way they treated him.  
“lord Salvador” a person whispered in fear next to me.  
I heard about him in books.  
A blood thirsty Witch, he was a bounty hunter that took the law into his own hands, he apparently saw everyone as villains and only he was good and pure.  
“take these vermin creatures to my home” he said in a deep mechanical edged voice.  
“what are you hiding?” one his men asked me, he was referring to the bundle under my cloak, my baby brother he couldn't see.  
“stolen items is it?” he hissed in disgust.  
“retrieve them” lord Salvador ordered coldly.  
RUN  
My instinct screamed, for the first time my instinct roared to life, i have never felt it before now.  
I rammed my knife into the stomach of the man who was blocking my exist to flee.  
Once the man fell to the floor in surprise and pain i ran.  
“i will take care of her, just get the others” i heard Salvador say to his men.

I ran faster and faster, much faster than i expected from myself.  
My adrenalin was pumping from my fear, not just over my brothers protection but my own as well.  
I did everything to loose him, went through ally ways, under low bridges, dodged left and right, i finally made it through it's many shop filled streets to homes surrounding a clearing in the town.  
In the middle of the town was a stone platform that was surrounded by steps to reach the large well on top of it.  
I ran up to a house and banged on the door.  
“please help us” i cried.  
All the houses lights were off but i had to at least try and save him!  
I heard the sound of Salvador's horse.  
He saw me and raced over to me, he grabbed the bundle under my cloak and pulled, i refused to let go.  
His shoe connected with my face and i hit the floor with a cold hard jolt, i felt weak and dizzy.  
He held the bundle in his hands and frowned at it.  
The bundle started to cry softly.  
He opened the bundle of blankets just enough to see the child's face.  
“a fanged monster” he gasped in horror.  
He eyed the well and i knew his plan.  
“no please stop” i cried weakly, the wind was knocked out of me from the fall.  
He rode his horse to the well.  
“please” i coughed my voice back to life.  
He gripped the bundle in one hand and raised it above the well.  
“Stop!” i cried out, something rushed through my body.  
Salvador froze.  
The colour part of his eyes turned red, he couldn't move.  
I stood up and frowned as i neared him.  
“you can't move” i breathed.  
Did i do that?  
Test it.  
“give me my brother” i told him and he did, i held my brother lovingly to my chest.  
“would you of really killed him?” i asked.  
As if compelled he said “yes, that vile monster should be sent back to hell”.  
I looked down at my baby brother.  
“are you compelled to do what i say?”  
“yes” his answer astonished me.  
“okay” i sniffed back tears, my mind was still wrapping round the fact that i almost lost the person i risked my life to save.  
“i want you to climb to the top of that tower” i nodded to the largest tower in the city.  
“then jump off and do that three times” hopefully by the third he should be dead, but i wanted him to suffer first and this was the only thing i could think of.  
As Salvador ventured off to do as i commanded i went off on my mission too.  
The second the people here find out their happy safe haven has been polluted by him they will find him and kill him if the falling doesn't do the job first.  
Eventually i came across a couple, they were talking about the fact they couldn't have children and decided upon adoption.  
I appeared in front of them. I assessed them quickly.  
The woman was a pretty brunette dressed in a long brown skirt and black top, the man was blonde wearing a shirt and trousers covered by a black over coat. They didn't look poor.  
I looked up at them and as i did their eyes turned red like Salvador's.  
Well that clinches it, i do have the power to control peoples minds.  
“i want you to adopt this baby and raise it as your own, you will do everything in your power to protect him, i know you two want a child badly and so here i have one” i told them.  
Their eyes returned to their natural colour.  
The woman looked delighted, the man was over joyed to the point of tears.  
They brought me to the hotel they were staying at, it was the most expensive looking one in the whole city.  
Their room was large with a balcony, everything dripped with wealth, the only thing that stood out was a beautifully designed crib in the corner.  
I placed my baby brother in it and hung the baby bag on the post at the bottom of the crib.  
“thank you oh thank you” the woman gasped at me but kept her distance as if afraid i would change my mind at any moment.  
“what do you two do?” i asked as i turned away from my brother to face them.  
“we are Witches we use our magic to protect people, we have more than enough money to care for the child, we promise to be good parents” the man promised me and i knew he was telling the truth.  
“after i leave i won't come back” i lied, later on in his life i will track him down to see if he is evil like our father.  
They nodded with wide eyes, they looked excited but scared at the same time.  
“may i say goodbye in private?” i asked of them.  
“yes, of course you can, we will be right back please don't leave until we come back” the woman begged and dragged her man out of the room with her.  
I looked down at the baby for long moments, i stroked his hair soothing him when he started to cry.  
“hush now beautiful thing” i said in a soft tone.  
“my brother, i have nothing i can give to you, but one thing . . . . this chance that you will live away from vile Vampires and their cruel warriors, but a day might come when we meet face to face, we may embrace like old friends, my gift to you my brother is the contents of this bag” i waved to the baby bag “and the family i have procured for you” i waved to the door that they exited through. My father was right on one point, i was my brothers protector.

After a few minutes they came back arms filled with things needed to care for a baby.  
I motioned them to come to me, they walked up to me and the crib, i looked into the woman's eyes to see how desperate she yearned for a baby.  
“he belongs to both of you now” i told them and stepped away from the crib.  
The woman looked surprised as if she couldn't believe it.  
She held the baby in her arms, her man wrapped an arm around her and looked down at the baby lovingly.  
“i can't believe it” the man choked on his tears.  
“he's so beautiful” she breathed gazing down at the baby.  
I moved over to the balcony to give them a moment.  
The view was something to admire.  
I looked over at the tower of the city, i could see what looked like a dot from all the way over here falling from the top of it.  
When i walked back in they were sitting on the bed cooing at the baby.  
As i gripped the door knob to the room i smiled to myself.  
“thank you so much” the man called after me.  
“i pray we meet again baby brother” a single tear ran down my cheek, i left the room, i left the hotel and i left that city with out looking back.  
I reached the edge of the city as i sighed breathing in the fresh air i only just now appreciated to it's glory.  
Freedom.  
Something nudged my back, i turned to see the cat creature was back, i noticed it's claws were covered in blood.  
It wanted to follow me.  
“i think i will call you Lychee” i smiled and mounted his back.  
“lets go” i said and at my words it ran off with me.

I sat on a cliff with my back resting against the large warm body of my new cat friend. I looked up at the full moon in wonder.  
Werewolves would be prowling at this hour, but this particular area was deserted besides i had my protector here with me.  
I stood and stretched my legs not wondering too far away.  
The view here was amazing, the cliff over looked a grassy/rocky land and just beyond that was a village.  
It has been two days since i left the castle, I'm on my last bottle of blood I've been able to procure.  
Lychee's head pricked up sharply.  
“what is . .” i was cut off by movement in the trees.  
Sebastian appeared out of breath a few feet away from me.  
His usual smart clothes were slightly crumpled and blood splattered across his clothes and face.  
His intense eyes were locked on me even though he looked like he was about to fall to his knees.  
“Sebastian” i breathed, he appeared in front of me and fell to his knees, he held me firmly to him and shuddered in relief.  
“thank god your okay” he gasped.  
“I'm sorry i worried you” i told him as i placed my arms around him.  
His arms around me were strong and warm, i felt totally safe and all i could think was . . .  
This is the first time he has ever hugged me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My eyes flashed open as i woke up with a gasp, i sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my blonde hair.  
I often have that dream, the memory of the attack on the castle and rescuing my brother, i looked down at my legs, they were twisted and locked in the blankets.  
I glanced at the digital clock, an hour before the sun is due to set completely, i laid back down and looked up at the ceiling.  
I noticed my skin was misted with sweat, that dream always did that to me, every time i experience that dream it feels like I'm back at that time like I'm living it for the first time. Fear clung to my heart still even though i reasoned to myself that it was the past, i came out unharmed and i was safe here!  
A year or two after i became Immortal i found the secret hiding place that held the Feline Fortress.  
A realm in which the Feline people lived, only a small handful live outside it's walls and only outsiders married to a Feline may enter or live there.  
But they made a special account with me.  
Felines are unique creatures by all accounts, they are people who have cat ears and cat tails, the similarities don't stop there though, they also have cat eyes with a slit pupil, small claws. Their eye sight, hearing, speed and agility it that of cat. They can hide their cat features easily, one second their tails are their and the next their gone. Their cat appearances can appear and reappear with changes to their emotions.  
The day Sebastian and i stumbled into the realm we were taken to the castle to decided what will happen to me, instead of killing us both they appointed me a protector for the Feline Fortress and Sebastian would assist me. Because of my unusual Vampire powers and strength it made me perfect for the job, in return for helping them i would be accepted into the fold with out question, i would be paid handsomely and i would have a safe home inside the walls of the Fortress. They decided to give me the home of a Feline princess would hasn't used it in years.

The manor in question was breathtaking to behold. It looked by all accounts a regal British manor  
Tall metal gates surrounded the estate, behind them laid a long gravel path, either side of the path was lush green grass with hedges and trees that were impeccably kept, beautiful water fountains and small ponds.  
The path lead up to a beautiful manor that looked to be dripping with wealth.  
The Feline kept a expensive royal glare on the inside of her home.  
I kept most of the furniture and decor, i got Sebastian to sell anything ostentatious or garish.  
It is still the wealthy looking manor but i cleaned away the over the top flare that used to cling to the very walls.  
The main rooms i use are the bedroom, the study and the lounge.  
The bedroom is simple to my needs, queen size bed close to the floor, a large walk in wardrobe with a wide variety of clothes so i can slip into any scene in the world and not stick out, a un suite bathroom with a large oval bath tub that resembled a small swimming pool.  
My study is my true haven, a large desk, rows of large bookcases that were filled with every kind of book that would ever be of use to me covered the left wall.  
The lounge is my relaxing part of my home, a large fireplace, a large red chair that looked like a queens throne, a mini bar sitting next to it with a small table on the other side of the chair. A cocktail bar was attached to the wall opposite the fireplace, plants and paintings decorated the room to make it look more like a home. Book cases lined the room but these were story books, from romance to adventure and a large sofa with a big flat screen TV.  
Even though this is my home I've never felt a strong attachment to it, if it burnt down i would be at most mildly disappointed.  
I can always acquire another home.  
Thanks to my mothers treasures i found i will never be penniless like she was and unlike her i will always understand the value of money.  
You wouldn't catch me dead flirting with a wealthy man just to try and get my hands on his wallet.  
My mother would do and say anything to get what she wanted.  
She was both smart and stupid at the same time, she was cunning enough to make any man hand over his money but when it came to long term intelligence she failed, loosing her temper or getting impatient was her greatest weakness.  
“screw this” i huffed and got out of bed and flicked on a light, i strolled into my lavish bathroom, i ran myself a bath and poured lemon & ginger scented bubble bath in.  
I pealed off my sweat covered clothes and threw them in the clothes bin, i sank down in the bath and rested there as i let my mind drift.  
After my bath i dried and dressed myself in my red jumpsuit, it was almost indestructible, no bullet could penetrate it, no knife could slice through it.

I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed as the heard the windows of my room open automatically, the technology in the Fortress was incredible they even had their own brand of cars. Then my bedroom door open to reveal Sebastian in all his glory.  
“your up already Anya” he was carrying a silver tray with a bottle of blood, a glass tumbler and small pile of letters and papers.  
“i had another nightmare” i hid my face from him.  
“forgive me had i known i would of come running, shall i bring this to your study?” i nodded, he bowed then left.  
Sebastian. My body guard, butler, teacher and ally.  
Ever since Sebastian found me after the attack on the castle he has been by my side, through the years his loyalty towards me has grown to a indestructible level, he follows my orders swiftly and with out questions. I would even go as far as saying me enjoys the orders i give him.  
Even though Sebastian is a faithful butler and body guard he can never pass up the opportunity to tease me and show me his informal side.  
He has always been skilled at everything, a few years ago i stopped trying to find subject he wasn't flawless at.  
I know if i were ever in trouble he could find me in seconds, ever since the attack on the castle Sebastian hasn't taken a chance on my safety again.  
Six foot tall, very handsome and charming, always wearing his usual black trousers, six button double breasted tail coat, charcoal grey vest, white gloves, black tie. Midnight black hair, dark eyes almost black, pale fair skin.  
We often go under cover to protect my brother when needed.  
He is a Half Vampire/half Phantom.  
Phantoms are just as dangerous as Vampires, most Phantoms have blue skin but Sebastian being half Vampire doesn't carry the blue skin trait.  
I've learnt a lot about Phantoms while with Sebastian.  
Fully grown Immortalized Phantoms live off water and nothing else, water to a Phantom is like blood is to a Vampire.  
Sebastian often describes water as refreshing purity.  
Phantoms love the colour black, most Phantoms wear only black clothes.  
Phantoms come from a powerful kingdom called The Hive.  
The Hive is located on an Island surrounded by a body of water, the island is hidden my grey mist, only a Phantom can go in and out and if so chooses bring a guest though usually the only person they would bring is their partner.  
Most Phantoms have a noble and elegant wardrobe, they take pride in every thing they do including their appearance.  
I've heard rumours about a Anti-Phantom group called The Purge, they think Phantoms to be unnatural savages that need to be purged from the earth, Purifying the world against Phantom kind and all that rot.

I stood and then made my short walk to my study i sighed blissfully as i entered, i smiled at Lychee sleeping in her large cat form next to my desk, i sat behind my desk, the silver tray laid out in front of me.  
I poured a glass of blood then set to the task of the papers Sebastian gave me.  
Letters containing leads on the whereabouts of Persona.  
I went over everything i knew so far as i pressed the rim of the glass to my lips.  
An enemy of the Feline Fortress, he was banished by Queen Marica a month before she died. He was banished for trying to take over the kingdom, he has spent years planning his revenge knowing the best way to punish Marica from the grave is to kill her remaining children and take the Feline Fortress for himself.  
No matter how hard he tries he can't find the Feline Fortress because it's hidden and only a member of their kingdom can gain access, all thanks to the barrier Queen Marica put in place.  
He is a master of alchemy, a inventor and a expert kidnapper.  
His hideout location is unknown.  
He harvests Felines for their tails and ears, he uses them for his own secret reasons, he becomes more powerful with every successful harvest.  
Rumored to be an ally of Gavrilovich, a dangerous and evil man, his location unknown.  
Persona has always been attracted to Rose, the youngest princess of the Feline kingdom, he had her encased in ice for ten years until she was finally able to gather enough strength to escape.  
He has dark guardians working for him, dark guardians were his first successful creation.  
Dark guardians: eight feet tall creatures covered in black metal armor, what their faces look like are unknown because their heads are covered by black metal, the design of the metal face covers are different for each dark guardian.  
Persona has full control over all of them.

Suddenly i got tapped on the head with a rolled up newspaper. I looked up to see the Feline Prince standing in front of me.  
“we haven't seen you in a while” he observed.  
“hello Clovis” i greeted him.  
Clovis is the oldest of the Royals and the only Prince, extremely handsome and tall, a favorite with all the ladies, sandy blond hair that is combed back and reaches the collar of his expensive shirt, his hair matched his cat ears atop his head and this long elegant tail, a lock or two dropped in front of his eyes in a devastating way, perfect unscarred skin, blue eyes and possesses a smile that can render any woman into a babbling mess. He takes after his mother in both looks and courage.  
“where is your Sebastian tonight?” he asked as he sat opposite me in the chair on the other side of my desk, he bent down to scratch Lychee's head.  
“he is out collecting information about Persona” Clovis nodded grimly.  
“i came to extend an invitation to you and Sebastian to the Royal ball tomorrow night, i want you and Sebastian as guests”  
“you think Persona will crash the party?”  
“there is a possibility of that but i do genuinely want you two to come, your like family to my sisters and i” i nodded with a smile.  
“great, dress to the nines but i don't think that will be too hard for you” he handed me a stylish invitation and then left.  
I looked over the elegant font of the words, i ran my fingertips over the invitation as i allowed my mind to drift off in thought.  
I need Persona dead, he has hurt too many Felines, he doesn't dare come to the Feline Fortress not since the first time i saw him.  
He came to the Fortress to harvest more Felines then he bumped into me, thinking i was just another run of the mill guard Queen Marcia has sent to kill him, be barely got away with his life. If i was a better fighter i would of killed him. He hasn't had the courage to set one foot inside the Fortress since then.  
Yet Clovis thinks he will return tomorrow night.  
“come in” i called to the light knock at the door.  
Sebastian walked in in all his glory, he walked over to me, it soothed me to hear his elegant foot falls on the hardwood floor.  
“we are invited to the Royal ball” i told him and handed over the invite, he stood at my side and held the paper in his gloved hands.  
“shall we brush up on your dancing skills” his eyes glowed as an amused smile appeared on his face.  
“fair enough, set it up” i nodded, i could have my dancing lessons after i help out a friend of mine.  
“well then my lady i will see you in an hour in the ballroom” Sebastian smiled.  
The ballroom was at the back of the manor, it hasn't really been used since we moved in, we might as well put it to good use.  
“where are you going?” i looked up at him, a devilish smile spread across Sebastian's face, he rested a hand on the desk and leaned his head close to mine.  
“just out to collect any information from the many spy's i have trailing Persona's assistants, why?, will you miss me?” he teased.  
I crossed my arms and looked away, “just try and make sure you don't get hurt” i told him.  
“i am flattered you worry about my safety, i promise to come back unscathed” he murmured in my ear then disappeared.  
I sighed and tried to calm my blushing face, i finished my blood and stood.  
Time to help a friend.

I sat with my legs crossed as i sat elegantly on a chair, with an expensive looking chess board in between me and the young Immortal that had too much money and little sense.  
He was the typical foolish royal who has been spoiled and coddled by his wealthy parents to a point he thinks the sun shines out of his backside.  
He didn't know he was loosing in two more moves.  
“why is a pretty thing like you betting your money like this” he shook his head at me.  
“because a friend of mine lost money to you, I'm getting it back” i explained calmly, i rested my elbow on the arm of my chair and rested my chin on my hand.  
He made his move and sat back in his seat.  
“after this let me buy you a drink” he eyed me with interest.  
“they don't serve the drink i like” i said and made my move.  
“what do you drink?” he asked me as his friend light his cigar.  
“blood”  
His eye's lit with excitement.  
“your a Vampire!” he breathed.  
Ah he's one of those, there are many people who find Vampires attractive, being a Vampire myself i don't see the appeal.  
“never seen a Vampire as beautiful as you” he purred.  
“that's nice” i said as i watched him make his fatal move.  
I grinned showing my fangs at him which seemed to mesmerize him.  
I made my final move as i did i watched his expression, realisation hit him slowly, the light slipped out of his eyes, his face paled slightly and he dropped his cigar.  
“i win” i smiled.  
“my father is going to kill me” he wheezed.  
I left with my handbag full of cash, fifty thousand in cash. I walked up to Mollie, a teenage Feline friend of mine. I met her at the Feline castle, she works there part time as a maid. Her face looked sick with regret.  
I handed her twenty five thousand.  
“oh god thank you” she cheered.  
“your welcome but please be more careful next time” my brows furrowed in worry.  
“don't worry i learnt my lesson, i will never be that foolish again, i can't believe i honestly thought i could win” she shook her head.  
“it's fine, we can forget tonight ever happened and besides it wasn't a total train wreck i left with profit” i smiled at her.  
“your the best Anya i owe you big time” she hugged me then ran off.  
“playing with foolish aristocrats Anya, where is the challenge in that?” Sebastian's smooth voice rang out behind me, i turned to see him standing underneath a street lamp. He looked even more irresistibly mysterious cloaked in the lamps light, parts of his face were shadowed but i could see his eyes glowing.  
He disappeared and reappeared inches from me, he tilted my chin up to look at him with his finger tips, a smile of amusement played on his lips.  
“your late for your dancing lessons” he tutted.  
“you love teasing me don't you?”  
“actually yes i do” he turned me around and covered my eyes with his hand for a second and removed it to reveal he had teleported me to the ballroom in the manor.  
It was small compared to the huge ballroom in the royal palace, it was a beautiful room, lavishly decorated, a brightly lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
I watched as Sebastian stood in front of me.  
“do you recall our other dancing lessons?” his eyes brimming with amusement.  
Ah yes our past lessons together, the ones where i spent hours in his arms stepping on his feet as he patiently taught me to dance.  
“yes i remember” we got into position, his hand laid of my waist as he held my other hand firmly, i laid my free hand on his shoulder.  
Then we began to twirl around the marble floors.  
“you are a wonderful dancer lady Anya” he smiled down at me.  
Sebastian was as handsome as ever, surely he could hear my nervous heart beat.  
“thank you, you too” he twirled me.  
“your approval means a lot to me Anya, tell me is there anyone in the Fortress that has caught your eye?” i looked up at his with a eye brow raised at him.  
“no why?”  
“Prince Clovis is sure that at least five Princes attending the party are looking forward to try and court you”  
I snorted a laughed.  
“you do not believe him?” he tilted his head to the side.  
“I'm sure there are some that would be interested in me but no royals would be, besides I'm not interested in catching their eye” i shrugged.  
“i agree with you on only one point” i looked up at him in surprise by his admission.  
“you deserve so much better” he told me.  
A knock on the ballroom door broke the moment.  
“come in” Sebastian called as he continued to dance with me.  
Princess Rose walked in. Shoulder length white, wavy hair, white fur on her cat ears and tail, stormy grey eyes, pale beautiful skin. She was stunning as ever. She strolled in wearing a cream halter top, tight denim jeans with a small brown guitar strapped to her back.  
I stopped dancing and took in her nervous face.  
“Rose, what's wrong?” i asked as i stopped dancing and approached her.  
“there is a chance that Persona will be a the party?” Rose looked up at me even though she knew the anwser i nodded.  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
“you don't have to worry, Sebastian and i will both be there he won't set one foot near you i promise” poor Rose was kidnapped by him for ten years.  
“people think i must be terrified by him after all that's happened, to tell you the truth I'm not scared, I'm just frustrated” Rose heaved a sigh as she shook her head.  
“join me in the lounge” i smiled kindly at her, i brought her to the lounge and sat in my sofa chair while she sat opposite me on the sofa.  
“if you want we can talk about this if not we can talk about anything else, or we can just sit here politely sipping tea together” i leaned back and relaxed in my seat.  
Rose smiled and looked over at me, “thanks, i can't tell you how many times I've talked this over with Clovis and Evie and Peyton, after a while the words become a little boring to hear. And I've already politely sipped tea with enough people to last me the rest of my life besides i know that's not you. Don't get me wrong your refined an elegant but i would much rather watch you drink blood while we talk about anything” Rose paused then frown and said, “not polite chit chat though, there is something so bland about it that just grates at me”.  
I paused for a second and then told her about the wealthy Immortal i met today and soon i had her laughing under her hand as she held her sides.  
“i bet he won't forget your name” Rose grinned.  
“or the fact that I'm a Vampire” i sighed wearily with a smile on my face.  
“i always find it amusing watching people meet you for the first time” at the look i gave her she continued with “it's a toss up between admiration and panting after you or fear, Evie and i often make bets to which one it will be”.  
I grinned baring my fangs.  
Sebastian walked in with a tray of Cranberry juice Rose's signature drink and blood for me.  
“you know there are a lot of kingdoms out there that wouldn't be so kind to Vampires that stroll into their kingdom out of nowhere” i pointed out.  
“they clearly don't know you the way we do, even our people idolize you, your beloved. Besides we knew from the first look that you were good” Rose told me.  
“beloved. It's nice to know considering i am very attached to the Feline people” i confessed. Sebastian paused at his task and looked at me.  
I inwardly kicked myself for letting that loose, it wasn't as if it was a secret i just didn't expect myself to say it like that, Rose looked shocked then she shook that away with a grin and came over to me and hugged me hard.  
She was over joyed by my confession.  
Once we were sat again i ask dryly “your going to tell everyone this aren't you?”  
“damn straight, the people will be so happy, they know your protective of them but i don't think they know you love them” Rose grinned over her glass of cranberry juice. I liked Rose, she wasn't like other Royals I've met she and her siblings are so refreshing.  
Rose laughed heartily and shook her head.  
I sat there with Rose just sitting and talking with her for longer than i thought, Rose started to yawn behind her hand. I smiled at the reminder that she was no Vampire, night time for her meant sleep.  
“I'll walk you back to the palace” i offered.  
“that sounds nice” Rose agreed and off we went.  
After i dropped Rose off i came back to get ready for bed, soon the sun will rise.  
I got undressed and slid myself under the impossibly soft covers and laid my head on my cool pillow.  
It wasn't long until i fell asleep.

a few years ago after i turned Immortal at the age of twenty one Sebastian brought me back the the castle to get a few more things for us, he wanted to collect the clothes and belongings of my mother for me, the castle was still deserted i didn't know why some one didn't come to steal from the castle or take it as their own. I guess it was still a little too creepy.  
I visited my old room, i sat on the bed and drank in the sight of my dust covered room.  
I sighed as i tapped my foot on the floor and i froze.  
I tapped my foot again.  
It's hollow under my floor boards, but i don't remember hiding anything, maybe i hid a secret diary i forgot about.  
With anticipation i went down on my knees on the floor and felt around for a crease on the side of the floor board to open and i found one, a row of floor boards were stuck together and lifted off like a lid, i set it aside and gazed down. The air was knocked out of me.  
I don't know how long i was there for it felt like forever i was staring down.  
I tore off more floor boards and more was revealed.  
I stood breathing heavily.  
Sebastian appeared at the door.  
“i felt your emotions . . . . . .” Sebastian trailed off as he stared down at the floor.  
His lips parted at the sight that met him.  
The treasures my mother stole were under my floor boards all this time!  
Glittering gold looked up at me, i knelt down and picked up the silver box that shined at me as if drawing me to it.  
Sebastian just stared at what i was holding.  
“is that?” Sebastian's eyes narrowed on the box.  
I opened it to reveal the the golden rose ring my father had tirelessly searched for his wife.  
I took the ring out of the box and cast the box aside.  
I slipped the ring on the middle finger of my left hand. A perfect fit!  
We took it all, all the treasures my mother stole and took it back to our hide out.  
Sebastian had protected the house we acquired with the strongest magic money could buy to protect our new riches.  
Sebastian hid the money under my floor boards just in case some one did break in.  
Even when we got back to our home i still couldn't believe i found some thing my father couldn't.  
I gazed at the ring on my finger.  
A fitting punishment for such a cruel Vampire, his bastard, the assistant to a butler wearing his wife's ring.  
It was that night i decided to become the Immortal i always dreamed of becoming.  
There was a very special shop in Loredge.  
The most powerful magical shop in the Immortal world.  
It was small on the outside but larger on the inside.  
I went there with Sebastian.  
I told the shop keeper what i wanted, i vaguely noticed the girl reading a book behind the counter, the shop keep went out back and came back with a red jump suit, the top part of it resembled a halter top and the bottom half looked like smart red trousers, it was crimson and it was seething with power.  
It was fire proof, bullet proof, poison proof, it could never get ripped, cut or ruined in any way. It was invincible, it could never get harmed and so all these attributes would also live on the the person wearing it.   
I tried it on in the changing room and it was a perfect fit, i looked at myself in the mirror.  
My mother's beauty was shinning through me and was frozen because of the immortality, my blonde hair was just a few inches below my shoulders is slight waves, my skin fair and perfect, no scars or imperfections.  
It was only then i really thanked my mother for my looks.  
My eyes shone with pride.  
With my red clothes and my new ring, my appearance was perfect.  
I stepped out of the changing room.  
Sebastian was looking at an old book once i stepped out, he tore his eyes away from the book to look at me.  
His lips parted in surprise at my appearance, to be fair i surprised myself when i first saw myself in the mirror. His eyes had widened but they were locked on me.  
“it comes with a matching cloak” the shop keeper told me.  
I just look at her with a fanged smile and said “we'll take them both”


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As i entered the glittering ball room fit for a royal family, gigantic crystal chandeliers, ice sculptures cut into cupids with wine pouring out of the arrows dotted about the large ballroom.  
A long table covered by a pristine white table cloth pressed up against one wall covered in platters of food that looked like art.  
Everyone was dressed in their finest including me.  
My ball gown was white, sweet heart neck line, red detail threaded along the top of the dress and red roses dotted all over the skirt, long white gloves to match, one of my mothers stolen diamond necklaces, little white heels, my hair was done up in pretty bun with a lock or two artfully set free and all was held up by a white rose clip.  
My make up was simple, a little bit of lip gloss, grey eye shadow and black mascara.  
I leaned my back against a large white pillar that surrounded the sides of the ballroom. If Persona shows up i will show him my hidden weapons.  
Prince Clovis was dancing with many pretty Felines. Princess Evie and Princess Rose were standing together, practically touching heads laughing.  
Princess Evie was an amazing creature, I've always had a soft spot for her.  
Years ago queen Marcia died in battle as many Immortals do, very few die by sickness. After we died Marcia's siblings on by on took on the role as ruler of the Feline Fortress, one by one failed because of their vices.  
One of the siblings was Carlene, her vice was lust, she had many lovers. One of which was a Demon and very jealous Demon that flew into a rage as he did so one of his Demon horns hurt Evie's face.  
Giving her a scar over her right eye, though thankfully her eye is intact and many Felines consider her scar fashionable, likening her to scar from lion king.  
If i was there earlier i could of prevented her from being marked before she could turn Immortal. Sebastian argues if i was there a second later she would have been killed and that i saved her life, Evie also thinks this way and doesn't blame me for anything.  
Evie says that the memory of that day is still fresh in her mind and is still awestruck by how i handled it.  
Princess Peyton was no where to be seen but she was probably on the roof gazing at the stars as I've often seen her doing.  
Clovis appeared next to me with a big smile. Clovis was dressed in his royal wear, his medals were polished and shining proudly under the bright lights.  
Wearing a simple black mask not that he needed a mask everyone knew who he was from his clothes. All the men wore masquerade masks while the women didn't, a detail Clovis most likely head hunted.  
“I'm glad you came, what do you think?” he waved his hand at the extravagant party he put together.  
“you truly have outdone yourself, one of your best yet” i smiled at him warmly.  
“I'm glad. I ordered a few bottles of the finest blood for you and one of the fountains are pouring fresh water for Sebastian, where is he anyway?”  
“he'll turn up soon i think” Clovis then kissed my hand and strolled over to a few of his friends and began chatting. Clovis was not only good at throwing lavish parties, he is also responsible for spearheading the reconstruction of an orphanage that was attacked by a Dark Guardian, he is also in control of the Fortresses well honed army.  
I smiled as i watched people started to dance in each others arms as the orchestra started to play heartbreakingly romantic music.  
“has Persona made an appearance yet?” a smooth British accented voice spoke behind me.  
I turned and the air was almost knocked out of me.  
Sebastian was dressed in a black tuxedo and a simple black mask.  
“oh my god Sebastian you look great” i gushed.  
“why thank you, Prince Clovis sent it over yesterday” Sebastian stood by my side and lifted my hand to his lips.  
“you look beautiful as always, but i do think the prince has out done himself with your dress” he kissed my knuckles sending my heart thundering in my chest.  
“how did you know it was me?, i am wearing a mask” he asked as he allowed my hand to drop.  
“i could recognise your voice anywhere” i told him and faced the party once more.

“i can feel people looking at me” i masked my discomfort well with an easy cheery smile on my face.  
“the women are admiring your dress and the men are admiring you” Sebastian said beside me.  
“well they should be talking to Clovis he picked it out for me” then i frowned and continued with, “what do you mean the men are admiring me, none of them even talk to me”.  
“they do not speak with you because they are too intimidated by you” i turned to look at him with a amused smile.  
“intimidated by me?” i pointed at myself, at his nod i laughed whole heartedly which did turn attention to me but i couldn't care this was too funny.  
Sebastian grinned at me.  
“you must be joking” i laughed under my hand, thanking the collum for being there to hold me up or i would surely fall down.  
“it is true, the cool and composed beauty that haunts their kingdom sending all men into a frothing mess when ever you enter their vicinity” Sebastian's lips played an amused smile.  
“oh come now Sebastian” i shook my head as i tried to school the smile from my face that plagued me.  
“your smile is enchanting my dear” said a voice i didn't recognize.  
I turned to my left, standing near the collum i was occupying was the wealthy man that i beat at chess.  
“hello again, hows your pocket feel?” i smirked.  
He chuckled and wagged his finger at me, “yes you beat me fair and square, such talent and beauty” he mused.  
“so tell me darling are you here with anyone who will put up a fight to have you?” he cast me a well practiced smile. Of course it did nothing but mildly annoy me. This smile may make a number of ladies here swoon for him but it would not work on me.  
I had no time for this anyway, i was watching out for Persona.  
Then an idea came to mind. A person who would put up a fight eh?  
I then shifted my position to lean into Sebastian's side.  
“actually yes” the man looked up, probably awaiting a man he could easily beat with his title but then paled slightly, Sebastian's eyes were probably glowing right now. Sebastian's eyes could cast quiet the intimidating glow.  
“this is my Sebastian” i said as i awkwardly wrapped Sebastian's arms around my stomach.  
“oh” the well born man cast Sebastian a skeptical look when he didn't react as he expected.  
And then he moved.  
Sebastian's left arm tightened around me, his right hand grasped my hand and pressed it against his left cheek.  
“i still find myself shocked that i have such a beauty in my grasp, is she not the most lovely Vampire ever created” Sebastian drawled and then kissed my palm that sent my heart thundering.  
This convinced the man and after a few more polite words he left.  
As i moved to leave Sebastian's arms he stopped me.  
“not yet, people are still watching, to keep up appearances we will need to act like a couple, will you be able to do that?”  
Butterflies erupted in my stomach.  
“i will try my best”, The chance to be in his arms.  
Then to my surprise a Prince came to talk to me, this one wasn't so put off by Sebastian's presence, he handed me his card and then walked off to talk with his friends. I looked over the simple white card he gave me, it had his name and his title on it but i didn't recognize the name.  
I looked at Sebastian who was casting the prince a very critical look.  
“he is not nearly good enough for you, he is weak and girlish, you need a man with an iron fist in a velvet . . no silk glove, a master of pleasure and seduction, some one who can make you scream his name” he seemed to be lost in his words not even noticing he was speaking them.  
“Sebastian!” i gasped.  
“it is the truth, but forgive me all the same”  
Two hours passed still no sign of Persona, from the beginning i knew he wouldn't come unless he suffered a recent blow to the head and lost all sense.  
“it seems we are the only ones not enjoying the music to the fullest, i shall rectify that at once” Sebastian bowed gallantly to me and then offered me his hand.  
“would you do me the honour of dancing with me tonight” he treated me to one of his most blinding smiles that caused two ladies close to us to blush.  
“Clovis did want you to enjoy yourself tonight” he encouraged.  
I nodded and took his hand, even though he was wearing white gloves i could still feel the heat through them.  
He tucked my hand on the inside of his elbow and lead me onto the dance floor, as we did i couldn't help but feel several eyes on me.  
Once we were situated on the dance floor Sebastian held my hand firmly, with his other he laid it lightly on my waist, then . . magic.  
We twirled perfectly along the dance floor, the music was even more romantic when in the arms of someone you truly like. I refused to look him in the face though it was everything i could do not to swoon on the spot.  
I decided to glance around the room looking for any sign of Persona.  
“how are you enjoying the party so far?”  
“it's amazing Clovis sure knows how to throw a party”  
“Clovis has told me you have been here an hour, I apologise for keeping you waiting” his voice was so smooth it felt like a knife slicing through the barriers around my heart. Not that any barrier could deny Sebastian access to anything he wanted.  
“It's fine, what were you doing?” i looked up at him, my heart slammed in my chest at the look he was giving me.  
His eyes where warm but devilish, a heart stopping smile plastered to his face.  
“i was tying up some loose ends, seems like an old acquaintance of mine is trying to make contact” he spun me gently around the dance floor and it was like the whole world around us was cast into fog, we were the only ones that existed.  
“you seem nervous tonight, i never thought you were worried about Persona” he rose his eyebrows at me even though this smile was still in place.  
“Persona is a waste of perfectly good air” i snorted.  
“if it is not Persona then what is making you so nervous?” he twirled me around then brought me back to him, even closer this time.  
“I'm not nervous” i shook my head.  
“oh come now, i know you better than that, your hand is holding mine slightly tighter than they normally would, your trembling slightly and your darting your eyes about the room”.  
Was i that obvious?  
“hmmm” that little sound from Sebastian brought my attention right back to him, i tilted my head up to look at him.  
“what?” i asked. He tilted his head to the side as if he was rolling an idea around his mind.  
“are you nervous about attending this party?”  
At my dry look he moved on.  
“so lets see, if it's not Persona . .”  
“I'm not nervous”  
“and it's not the party”  
“I'm not nervous” i ground out.  
“then perhaps . . .” he trailed off.  
“what?, i am just dying to hear the next idea you have in your mind” i sighed.  
“i could never voice such an idea, if it were true it would only embarrass you” i raised an eye brow at him.  
“you could never embarrass me, just spit it out” i told him.  
“are you nervous because of me” i stiffened slightly but quickly recovered hoping he didn't notice.  
“if i were nervous which i am not, why would i be because of you?”  
“the ladies have informed me that i am attractive” i looked at him for a second then snorted a laugh.  
“god your vain” i chuckled.  
“it's not vanity if it's true and i have been known to be quiet charming” he twirled me once more then brought my body close to his.  
“am i right?”  
Oh god  
“is the reason . .”  
My heart thundered in my chest.   
“ . .why your so nervous is because . .”  
No, he can't know i thought i hid my feelings well.  
Crash!  
We both turned to the entrance of the ballroom, the large golden doors that once stood high and proud were now on the floor, the entrance was now a crumbling stone mess.  
“how terribly rude of me” a voice rang out of the floating dust surrounding what was the doorway.  
“i seem to of broken your door” then he stepped out, the owner of the voice.  
Persona stood there, dressed in his usual garb, black leather trousers, a black shirt that look like it was ripped here and there, blood splattered on his trousers, black spiky hair that looked like it would cut you if you dared touch, his yellow Feline eyes seemed to glow with power, his skin was fair and unblemished.  
“i can't believe he fell for it” Sebastian muttered in my ear, i disengaged myself from Sebastian.  
“ah and there are the royals” Persona said as he descended down the golden staircase as he did several Felines rushed to get as far away from him as possible.  
But the royals, Sebastian and i stayed put, the hell i will run from a parasite like this.  
“Clovis such a nice party, what no Peyton tonight?” he smirked.  
Persona's eyes then locked on Rose.  
“ah, my beautiful Feline i see you have dressed up for me, I'm flattered you put in so much effort just for little old me” Persona blew a kiss at her which earned him a disgusted look back.  
“where are your weapons hidden?” Sebastian whispered in my ear, it was everything i could do not to shiver.  
“my thighs, my ankles, down my dress” i looked down at the sweet heart neckline, just under the was a particularly dangerous knife, just one cut and your energy starts to drain away.  
Sebastian then moved behind me and wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist bringing me tightly to him, i gasped lightly in surprise and in force of my physical reaction to him.  
“allow me” Sebastian murmured and then brought his hand down to the edge of the neckline.  
My heart stopped as his hand descended down and grasped the handle of the sheathed knife as he brought it out his knuckles stroked against the tops of my breasts making me shiver against him.  
I froze. Oh god, now he must know for sure. He might mistake it for a shiver of the cold.  
He brought out the knife and bared it.  
“I'll have your back if things get messy” he told me.  
Persona turned and looked at me with . . . . surprise?  
“i didn't know ball gowns and chandeliers were really your thing, i thought you were more into butlers” and as that last word left his mouth Sebastian's fist connected with his cheek cutting off his words, Sebastian's hit sent Persona flying into a wall almost crumbling it.  
“that's quiet enough out of you” Sebastian said calmly as he brushed off some dust from his shoulder.  
“oh i haven't even begun” Persona said and spat out some blood once he was back on his feet again..  
“Anya and i have a score to settle, you caught me off guard the first time me faced off against each other but not this time, I'm going to paint the walls with you” he snarled.  
“if you couldn't defeat me last time what makes you think you can succeed this time, what's changed?” i asked as he slowly approached.  
“i have become stronger, better weapons, better techniques” he drawled.  
Techniques?  
“so shall we start this thing” he said as he prowled closer with a dark look on his face.  
“Sebastian” i said as i started to strip my gloves off.  
“yes, my lady” Sebastian was still standing behind me.  
“evacuate the ballroom and see to the safety of the royals, this is between me and him” i leaned down reached the hem of my dress and to the surprise of many of the guests not just Persona and the royals, i whipped out a sword.  
“yes, my lady” he said and the started to whisk people away.  
Persona lunged at me.  
My eyes narrowed as his movements, i swiftly stepped out of his way, then he lunged again and i stepped out of his way again.  
I darted out of his grasp again and again, Persona got annoyed very quickly and started to get reckless with his movements.  
Sebastian had acquired CCTV footage of Persona fighting and he was better than this, his fighting style was more than capable, he was ruthless and cold when it came to killing until he was facing me.  
He hated me with a burning fury and that made his concentration dissolve, it caused a lot of room for mistakes.  
As he swung his claws wildly i shot behind him and kicked him square in the back sending him into the marble and gold staircase making it crumble into chunks.  
Persona growled as he dragged himself to his feet.  
“you waste of perfectly good Feline blood, i would of killed you years ago if you didn't run with your tail in between your legs every time you fear me beating you” i bared my fangs at him in disgust.  
“watch your mouth before i punch those fangs to the back of your throat” he snarled, under his wrist just hidden under the cuff of his sleeve shot out a dagger, then another appeared in his other hand.  
I took out my own weapons as we sparred.  
Persona had collected himself now and was fighting with a bit more of his usual talent. I twisted out of the way of his knifes at every turn, i knocked the knifes from his hands sending them flying across the room.  
He looked over to the knifes and tensed to lunge for them, big mistake.  
I took advantage of this opportunity, his mind clicked into place and noticed his mistake too late. I took hold of his wrist and applied pressure.  
“you steal helpless Felines from their homes and you harvest their tails and ears for your own personal sick reasons, don't you ever harm my cats!” then with some brutal movement i tore his left arm off his body and tossed it to the ground.  
He screamed bloody murder, he fell to the floor yelling for his Dark Guardians.  
Then they appeared by Persona's side.  
Two eight feet tall creatures covered in black metal armour, they looked like over grown male monsters. Their eyes glowed red from behind their metal face covers. Persona's greatest creation and totally under his control.  
“kill her!” Persona screamed.  
Persona could barely move so i turned my attention to these Guardians, their movements were quick but i was quicker, jagged metal spikes protruded out of the metal armour all over their bodies, each Dark Guardian was unique, each had their own strengths, their own look.  
I would have to hack them to pieces before i could get to Persona.  
“care for some assistance” Sebastian appeared at the entrance of the ballroom.  
“tear them down into a pile of paper clips” i ordered.  
Sebastian's eyes glowed as a dark smile spread across his face as if pleased by my ferocity.  
“as you wish my lady” he bowed then engaged in a fight with Guardians, i turned to Persona on the floor and advanced on him.  
I could hear the tortured screamed of his Dark Guardians as the sounds of metal being torn apart rang through the ballroom.  
Persona stood shakily on his feet as a cruel smile spread across his face.  
“you didn't really think you could stroll in here and leave unscathed, your not that stupid, what was the purpose?” i twirled my knife in my hand.  
“to test a theory” he smiled smugly. I stopped and frowned at him.  
He didn't come to kill us.  
“see you Anya” Persona shot to the exit.  
“get back here!” i growled and ran after him, i grabbed his arm but his hand shot out and left a deep scratch just above my breasts, then i winced and fell to my knees. I blinked as my lips parted in surprise, then i realised what happened. I twisted my bloody ankle.  
“Anya” Sebastian gasped and appeared next to me.  
“get him” i ordered as i tried to get back on my feet then i winced in pain again. Sebastian hesitated then ran after him, Persona made it to the exit went he pressed a small red button on the inside of his sleeve that exploded the exit behind him, Sebastian came to a halt and jumped out of the way of the falling rubble.  
“god damn it!” i pounded my fist on the floor.  
Taken down by an ankle!, Then a pair of strong arms scooped me up.   
Sebastian sighed long long-sufferingly, “you got yourself hurt”  
He shook his head as i brimmed with anger.  
“are the Royals safe?” i bit out.  
“very” Sebastian replied then teleported me back to the manor.  
Sebastian sat me on my bed then went to get the first aid kit, he knelt down in front of me then lifted my left leg, rested my foot on his leg as he slipped off my high heel to examine my ankle.  
He sighed and pulled out a bandage, “well it's no surprise you went down, your ankle is practically black and blue, you caused your self quiet the injury”  
“it burns that he got away because of a twisted ankle” i let out a angry huff.  
Sebastian bandaged my ankle then looked at the scratch Persona gave me.  
“let me clean this, for all we know he applied poison to his nails” Sebastian dabbed a wet cotton ball on my skin, as he did i began to calm, just being near him seemed to soothe me.  
I may have injured him, but the fact still remained that he didn't come here to try and kill me or even the royals, he came here to test a theory?  
Persona was up to something and i was not going to let up until i found out what.  
Lychee limped in and stopped by the bed.  
“looks like our friend here tried to go after Persona” Sebastian observed.  
He was right, Persona's scent was all over her, i stroked her head as i looked over her for injuries. Her left from paw was hurt and her stomach was covered with blood.  
“Sebastian” i looked up at him beseechingly.  
“Anya would i ever allow our friend to be in pain?” Sebastian bent down and bandaged her up, he washed the blood away with a wet cloth and assessed the rest of her for any other injuries i might of missed.  
Once Lychee was better she laid on the floor at the foot of my bed and rested there.  
“it might be best if you took it easy tonight, I'll be right back just stay right there” Sebastian said softly, he disappeared and then a minute or two later reappeared.  
I noticed he was holding a bottle of blood, he handed me the bottle and as soon as i unscrewed the cap a strange smell hit my senses.  
“what's this” i stiff the opening of the bottle.  
“Witches blood, to be more specific a Witch who possessed remarkable healing gifts, the blood is still alive with such properties” Sebastian dragged a chair to the side of my bed and sat down.  
“drink up” he encouraged.  
I took a first hesitant sip, the blood slipped down my throat and set my senses alive.  
“wow” i choked out.  
“i thought you would appreciate the rare taste” Sebastian smiled with approval.  
“have you ever tasted Witches blood before?” i asked.  
“when i was half Immortal i drank a glass of Witches blood before bed” he replied as i finished off the blood and placed the bottle on the bedside table.  
“i can't imagine you as half Immortal” all Immortal beings start off as half Immortal, when they grow up and reach the age of which there body is destined to be frozen into they stay that age for the rest of their lives.  
I transformed into an Immortal when i turned twenty one.  
Sebastian was twenty eight body wise but he has been on this earth hundreds of years longer than i.  
“this pleases me” he smiled to himself.  
“why?” Sebastian stood and then came over to me and helped me lay down, the back of my head laid comfortably on the pillow, Sebastian tucked a curl of hair behind my ear as his eyes glowed with a strong intense emotion.  
“wouldn't it humble any man to know you look upon them as strong?” he then sat beside my bed again.  
“are you going to stay by my side all night?”  
“i will stay by your side till the end” he said loyally.  
After a while i finally fell asleep.

I was sitting in the kitchen of the cottage Sebastian procured several months ago, i sat at the kitchen counter and stared intensely at the book in my hand.  
Just one chapter to go and i would finally finish the twelve book saga about a Vampire, the saga had captured my attention for most of the past weeks, i only ever put down the books when Sebastian could pry it away from me long enough to put some blood and food down my throat.  
My heart was thundering in my chest as i swept through the last excitement filled pages came to an end.  
I let out a sigh of pure pleasure, “wow” i said in utter amazement.  
I can honestly say that i have felt every single emotion as i went through that symphony of literary brilliance.  
I stood up and took the book over to the bookcase in the lounge and sat it next to the rest of the saga.  
For the last month Sebastian has been out hunting down every last person who knows about my existence and making sure they thought i was dead, he has also been wiping away any evidence that i survived the attack on my fathers castle.  
From the brief conversations we have had between him resting then running off and me taking a break from my books, i have discovered that he is very close in completing his task.  
Every time he comes through that door i notice that his smart butler clothes are rumpled slightly, blood splatter on his shirt and dirt on his face.  
I have found out that my father had many enemies, allies and servants that all needed to be aware of my lifeless state.  
Sebastian promised that all my problems would be over by today, my eighteenth birthday and he said he would be free to give me my present.  
My mind was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the front door opening, my head whipped. I smiled brightly and ran to see Sebastian at the door, looking like not a hair out of place. I guess tonights adventures with my fathers crew went well.  
“Sebastian” i grinned as i ran to him.  
He looked over to me, his lips parted in surprise, his eyes widened slightly and his eye brows creased together.  
I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
“i knew you'd be okay!” i grinned into his butler coat.  
He placed his hands on my back and i could see him looking down at me, i was just too happy to know all my enemies were gone and this brilliant man had fixed everything. His loyalty was awe inspiring.  
It took a minute for him to manage words, but finally he said “you were worried about me?”. He still looked surprised, but why?, of course i was worried.  
“well I've grown attached to you so don't get yourself killed okay?” i looked up at him for confirmation.  
He smiled and nodded.  
“i have a gift for you” he told me, i let go long enough to notice the long leather bound case he had behind him.  
“happy birthday lady Anya” i clapped my hands together and held the case in my hands, i placed it on a coffee table and opened the lid to reveal a sword.  
“you wanted to learn and now we will” he his sounded like he was smiling.  
“Sebastian it's amazing, thank you” i hugged him hard.  
“your very welcome” he wrapped his arms around me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours ago Sebastian brought me to his field outside of the Feline fortress to practice sword fighting, he does this three times a week, but since the ball i upped it to five.  
As the lesson progressed he got quicker and quicker keeping me on my toes until . . .  
I landed on my back as Sebastian places his sword at my neck.  
“you've made your point” i gasped out of breath. I really worked up a sweat tonight. My red tank top and tight black trousers were dotted with nicks from his sword. Only my clothes ever got damage from these lessons.  
Little did Anya know he did it on purpose.  
Sebastian sheathed his sword into it's sheath which was currently residing on his sword belt.  
“you are improving with each night my lady” he said as he handed me a bottle of blood, as i drank i watched Sebastian take out a bottle of water from his bag.  
With his hair wind swept and ruffled out of place, sweat trickling down his neck and being only in his smart trousers and white shirt with the top three buttons undone he looked irresistible.  
A trickle of water escaped the side of his lips as he drank.  
I turned my head sharply away.  
Get a hold of yourself!  
“i was surprised you wanted an extra lessons a week” he said as he put the cap back on his bottle.  
“why is it a bother?” i gulped down more, trying to hide how flustered i was.  
“not at all my lady, i rather enjoy whipping the great Anya into shape” he chuckled.  
“I'm not surprised I'm still not improving enough to beat you” i sat my bottle down and stood.  
“don't beat yourself up i have spent years perfecting my fighting style, you've improved more than anyone has expected, i for one am quiet proud to be your teacher” i picked up my sword and studied it. Would he be proud to be anything else but my teacher.  
“i keep forgetting you can cut a man into ribbons with out a qualm”  
“it's all about first impressions” Sebastian replied, i looked up at him, he was directly next to me.  
“what do you mean?”  
“when you first met me you thought i was a gentle butler, a kind angel that swept you off your feet and made all the pain go away” Sebastian told me.  
At my frown he followed up with, “first impressions are lasting”  
“people say that i saved you, but their wrong, you saved me. You do not remember but if not for you your father would surely of killed me” he rumbled in a low soft voice.  
What? How could anyone kill Sebastian.  
“what are you saying?, you mean we met before my father was debating weather to kill me or not?” Sebastian smiled warmly.  
“do not fret over not recalling, it was a while ago” he reached one of his hands over to my face and tucked a curl of my hair behind my ear, but i refused to break eye contact with him, no mater how embarrassing it felt.  
He turned to walk away but i wasn't through with him yet.  
I grasped my sword and lunged at him, he swiftly and elegantly stepped to the side, he turned with a devilish grin on his face.  
“that's the spirit Anya” he removed his sword and we dived in again.  
The only thing to hear for miles was swords clashing and heavy breathing.  
A solid two hours passed, i eventually fell to the floor out of breath, Sebastian was lying on his back too, his head was upside down beside me.  
And then he chuckled.  
I turned my head wearily to look at him.  
He was staring up at the stars with that very Sebastian smile on his face.  
“it seems only i can ignite this passion in you, I've seen you with other teachers no one gets this kind of reaction out of you”.  
“your right” Sebastian looked at me with surprised that i would admit it.  
At any other time i might of hid it but i was too weary from the fighting and too high from the adrenaline to care.  
“Sebastian as i live and breath” spoke a voice.  
Sebastian jumped up into a standing position, flawlessly. I pushed myself off the floor as i looked at the man who spoke.  
He looked a lot like Sebastian, but this man's hair was dark brown, his eyes were golden and he had a very business like voice, very British, but it didn't have the warmth Sebastian's voice always held.  
“William it's been a long time” Sebastian's smile like there was an inside joke that i wasn't aware of.  
“yes, the last time i saw you you were ankle deep in ravaged bodies” William straighted the cuffs of his suit, it looked a lot like one Sebastian often wears.  
“you should be pleased, i left you so alive, and your arm grew back i see” Sebastian smiled pleasantly at him, but this smile was different than the one he normally gives me, this one was too pleasant.  
“this isn't good”, Sebastian thought, “if William chooses to fight here and now i will have to do so in front of Anya. I don't want her to see me like that”  
“yes, I've been looking for you, where have you been all these years?” William's attention was brought to me.  
“traveling mostly until i found a suitable employer” i noticed Sebastian was holding his sword loosely in his hand.  
“i see” William's gaze landed on me again.  
“the great Sebastian taking orders” he tutted and shook his head, “i thought you were done taking orders entirely, what makes this one special?”.  
“how terribly rude of us” Sebastian turned to me.  
“allow me to introduce William another half Vampire/ half Phantom like myself” i stood beside Sebastian and looked from William to Sebastian.  
I couldn't imagine anyone being like Sebastian.  
Were all Phantoms his handsome and well dressed?  
“i will ask again, what makes this Vampire so special?”  
“Anya is legendary, you won't have to look too hard to find out why” Sebastian replied then followed up with, “come now William don't tell me you came here to fight, not in front of a lady” Sebastian smiled pleasantly at him.  
A flash of emotion sparked quickly behind Williams eyes.  
“this isn't over Sebastian” William then gave me one last look and disappeared.  
“is he an enemy of yours?”  
“more like a rival” Sebastian then turned to me.  
“i think that's all for tonight, why don't we return to the manor and rest up” i nodded in agreement.

Once we got back to the manor and i was bathed and dressed in my usual jumpsuit i sat behind my desk with a thick book in my hands, William's unexpected visit got me thinking.  
I don't know an awful lot about Phantoms, William seemed to know a lot more about Sebastian than me. I got every book on Phantoms i could find then i sent the maid out to get more.  
I flicked through the chapters on famous/well known Phantoms who have earned a reputation.  
As i flicked through i lurched forward.  
Sebastian was in here.  
He once slaughtered an army of Immortals.  
“the last time i saw you you were ankle deep in ravaged bodies”  
As i kept reading i learned more.  
He wasn't just a good fighter, he was known to be unstoppable.  
He had some scary unknown Phantom powers that caused even the most powerful warriors pause to fight him. There were several pages dedicated to Sebastian.  
How can someone that is so dangerous seem so gentle?, that's probably a good cover for his powers. You don't know your in danger until your dead.  
“what are you reading?” i turned my head to see Sebastian was standing behind me looking down at the book in my hands.  
“you” i told him and handed him the book.  
His eyes ran over the page then he chuckled behind his gloved fist.  
“what?”  
“I'm flattered you decided to research me” he grinned.  
“your so full of yourself” i rolled my eyes.  
“but Anya if you wanted to know so much about me all you had to do was ask” his eyes glowed mischievously as he closed the book and placed it on the desk.  
“i was researching Phantoms, you just happened to pop up” i huffed.  
“did William prompt this?”  
“as it happens yes, i wanted to know what we were dealing with”  
“we?” i turned to look at him, he looked a little surprised.  
“well yes, you protect me against my enemies so i will protect you against yours” i stood up and scanned my book shelves for other books on Phantoms.  
“will you fight him on my behalf?” he sounded like he was smiling.  
“if it came to it yes” suddenly Sebastian's presence appeared behind me.  
I turned to face him, his eyes were glowing.  
“the great Anya is prepared to wade into battle to protect me, i am honoured” he tucked a curl behind my ear.  
“are you still beating yourself up over twisting your ankle, you shouldn't, you were wearing heels at the time, not your usual fighting wear”  
“i know but it still galls me that i got hurt so easily” i shook my head.  
“you inflicted quiet a bit of damage on Persona before he ran off with his tail between his legs. If it helps i don't think he even noticed you were hurt, i think he was too preoccupied by the fact you tore off his arm” Sebastian grinned.  
“such a blood thirsty Vampire you are”  
“your quiet blood thirsty your self” he cocked his head to the side as if mulling this over and then he grinned again.  
“are you referring to that book, i did all of that while i was barely an Immortal, ah youth, running around ripping off the heads of my enemies. Try not to dwell on my past” the he paused as a very devilish smile crept onto his face, he brought his face inches from mine.  
My heart started to speed up in my chest, surely he could hear it.  
“though if you ever want to know anything about myself all you have to do is ask, my lady”   
I refused to back down, “why did you become a butler?”  
He reared back his head, deciding weather or not to tell me?  
Then he said “because you are a worthy Immortal that deserves my respect and loyalty and i wanted to protect the little Vampire that saved my life”.  
He seemed to be even closer now.  
I pressed myself even harder against the book case and looked away from his eyes.  
“yes but even after the castle got attack you stayed ever loyal, no one would blame you if you ran off, you've already saved me from my father . .” Sebastian's finger pressed against my lips halting my words, my eyes snapped back to look at his.  
“Phantoms are incredibly loyal creatures, i will stand by lady and serve her, even at the cost of my life” with his free hand he grasped my hand that hung limply at my side, he brought it to his lips and whispered over it “i will forever stay faithful to you, lady Anya” then he kissed my knuckles, heat and lightning shot through my hand.  
Once pulled his lips away and smiled at me i opened my mouth to speak, “well, that's good to know” i pulled my hand away and patted his chest well intendedly, then i rushed out of the room even as i ran down the corridor i could swear i could hear him chuckling.  
I decided to take a dip in the cool water of my swimming pool that resided just out the back of the manor.  
I stripped down to my under wear and left in.  
The almost icy cold water helped clear my head.  
My lady  
I blushed then dipped down into the water so my head was submerged.  
I swam a few laps.

Sebastian was still standing there as he listened to Anya rush away from him, he sighed and looked down at the book she was reading.  
That was too close, who would ever of thought that she would of search for that kind of information. Sebastian collected the books that had information on him and threw them one my one into the fireplace, burning them.  
As he did Sebastian looked down at the book he caught Anya reading, he read what she read and the sighed and threw it into the fire.  
He caught her in time, a chapter or two later and she would of found out he was royalty, she couldn't know yet not until her fuzzy memories clear.  
If she found out she would be even more nervous around him, she would probably be scared off.  
He couldn't let that happen, his obsession with her was growing each day ever since her eighteenth birthday when his instincts informed him that she was his fated Lady. He frowned as a memory arose, when Persona crashed the party and Sebastian retrieved the knife from Anya, did she shiver?  
Lust suddenly racked his body at the thought, he looked at the watch on his wrist, time to charge the battery. The mystical Watch was the only thing holding his desires in check. With out it he would of ravished her years ago.  
He couldn't allow himself to do that, not unless she desires it too, for now he could watch over her, live under the same roof as her.  
That will be enough.  
For now.

After i had cooled down, i dried and got dressed in red jeans, red tank top, knife holders strapped to my thighs and little black running shoes. I tied my hair back in a high pony tail and then i sought out Sebastian.  
He was at the front door signing for a package when i found him, he placed the package on a small table by the door.  
“are you busy right now?” i asked, he looked over my clothes and then looked into my eyes.  
“i am always at your service lady Anya” i linked my arm through his and raised my gaze to look at him.  
“i want to visit my brother” i told him.  
With in seconds we were on the out skirts of my brothers property, a vast land that covered hundreds of miles, he lived in a hollowed out snowy mountain but inside it was toasty warm. He lived there with his army, his army was varied in different cultures and species but one thing was the same every single one of them was at least part Vampire. My brother, Godric was known through out the Immortal world, he was fearsome but he was good.  
I sat on a branch of a tall skyscraper of a tree with one hand holding on to the branch above, Sebastian was standing on a thick branch a few inches away from me with his back leaning up against the tree trunk.  
“your brother could not be more safe with you watching over him” Sebastian's lips teased with a smile.  
As i dragged my gaze away from the mountain and to settle upon Sebastian, i couldn't help but think i didn't know much about his past.  
“Sebastian what were you doing before you became a butler?” i asked, he didn't turn around.  
“nothing too exciting i assure you”  
That didn't give me much. Maybe if i ask a different question.  
“were you ever married?” this got his attention, his lips parted as he turned and stared at me.  
Then he started laughing behind his hand.  
“what?” i raised an annoyed eyebrow at him.  
“forgive me” he was able to get out between bouts of laughter.  
“it was just a question, which you still haven't answered” i pointed out.  
He disappeared and reappeared sitting next to me, he rested his hand on the branch and leaned in with a devilish smile.  
“forgive me lady Anya, it's just that ever so subtle nudge at my past romantic relationships was just too adorable” he teased.  
“ughh!, just forget it” i waved him off.  
“oh, no, no ,no let's divulge into this a little more” he grinned and the continued with, “i will anwser a question about me if you anwser questions about you”  
I frown, “but you already know everything there is to know about me”  
“actually that is not quiet true, you are a mystery in many ways, so do we have a deal?” he tilted his head, his eyes glinted with mischief.  
“okay then, deal” i smiled, what's the worse he could ask?  
“to anwser your last question, no i have never married” he told me.  
Hmmm, never married.  
“have you ever been in a relationship?”  
“ah, ah, ah” he scolded me lightly.  
“it's my turn” he reminded me.  
“lets see” he paused while searching his brain for a question.  
Then he turned and asked “are you interested in prince Clovis?”  
“you've got to be kidding!, he is very handsome and has many good qualities but I'm not interested in him in that way. He's a good friend”  
“he will be crushed” Sebastian cooed.  
“He'll get over it, besides he has a destined Spark out there if i was it he would of known by now, he's not serious about me. He's not serious about any woman, i can't wait until he does find his Spark, to see him completely knocked off his feet over a woman would be priceless” Sebastian thought on this and then nodded in agreement.  
“my turn, have you ever been in a relationship?” i finally got to ask.  
Sebastian held the end of my pony tail and teased the end of my locks.  
“Define relationship” he said as he smiled at me.  
Slow your heart beat, i ordered myself in my head. He's just playing with me there's no need to get flustered.  
“romantic relationships like dating”  
“none that were memorable” he said with out batting at eyelid.  
“those poor girls” he grinned at this and leaned in closer with a wicked smile on his face.  
“why do you say that?” his dark eyes glinted in the moon light.  
“you spent time with these women and none of them could keep you pinned down” Sebastian drank this in and grinned again.  
“my turn” he broke the silence.  
“have you ever been on a date?” he asked me.  
I blushed lightly and shifted uncomfortably.  
“so you haven't?” he sounded shocked.  
“i didn't say that” i said and paused, then i followed up with “but no i have never been on a date” i admitted.  
I felt vulnerable with this piece of information out.  
“besides I'm not all that interested in the whole dating thing, even putting the fact i can't eat aside i wouldn't want to go to a restaurant to get to know someone. It's just not me, i like the way I've made friendships so far” i told him truthfully.  
“okay, my turn, how many women have you been with?”  
He paused, i grinned.  
“oh ho, you feeling all right?” i chuckled.  
“yes, i feel fine”  
“well then anwser the question or is the big and powerful Sebastian scared of a little question” i mocked.  
Sebastian's expressionless face then turned very flirtatious that made my heart speed up.  
He gripped my chin and made me look at him.  
“little Vampires really shouldn't mock big and powerful Phantoms, to tell you the truth i don't know how many, i never kept track but with my age into consideration and the fact that as men from this age would say i played the field i would say . . . . . easily over a hundred” my eyes widened as i stared at him.  
“christ!, did you do anything else but chase women?!”   
Sebastian started to chuckle.  
“is there anyone your interested in?” Sebastian asked.  
I frowned as i tried to find a way to anwser this, if i had to anwser honestly i would say yes. But that person was Sebastian and if i did anwser yes he would just ask who.  
He can't let him know.  
“define interested” i shuffled slightly.  
“a person your attracted to, someone you could easily imagine being with, someone for makes your heart race, a person who makes your head cloudy” he murmured into my ear.  
At his words i started to think about it.  
Images of Sebastian appeared in my mind, of him unbuttoning his shirt for my gaze, i quickly snapped myself out of my thoughts.  
I blushed at being caught thinking about such things.  
“i have my anwser” his expression was hard to desiper.  
He curled a gloved finger around a wisp of my hair that fell over my cheek.  
“anyone i know?”  
“I'm not interested in anyone”  
“do not lie i saw how your eyes glazed over in thought, at least tell me what's he like?” i tried to think of a way to anwser him without giving the game away.  
“i . .” i trailed off no really knowing what to say, our attention was caught by clashing of metal.  
“your brother is training his army again” Sebastian noted, he pulled away and sat up straighter.  
“I've known him for a while” i admitted on a sigh, this anwser seemed to satisfy him.  
“tell me about William” i turned to face him fully.  
“what do you want to know?” Sebastian face me too seeming to enjoy the sparring of our conversation.  
“you two got into a fight” it wasn't a question more of a statement.  
“yes” he replied, he ran his fingers through his hair devastatingly.  
If only he knew how gorgeous he was.  
“did he hurt you?” Sebastian seemed surprised by my question.  
“i am humbled by your concern”  
“you always seem surprised that i worry about you, why?” Sebastian motioned with his hand for me to come closer, i scooted over to him and leaned in.  
“because you shouldn't worry about me, I'm a butler” he told me.  
“your not just a butler and even if you were it wouldn't matter to me, your Sebastian. I don't define you as a butler. You have to know your more than that” i said firmly.  
Sebastian looked moved by my words.  
“from now on you have to start believing me when i say this, okay?” Sebastian regained his elegant composure, he grasped my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
“your words are appreciated lady Anya” he smiled over my hand making my heart skip a beat.  
“i promise to take your words more seriously then” his smile held mischief.

We sat there just watching and ever so often we talked.  
Our peaceful little world came to an end when Sebastian's phone started to ring. He greeted the person on the other side of the phone.  
“that's good news, call me later for further instructions” Sebastian finished up the phone call and hung up.  
“Persona seems to be hunting around for a powerful Witch and it looks like he's found one, have you ever heard of Lord Dupree?”  
“can't say i have, who is he?” why is Persona shopping for Witches?  
“he has a vast array of talents, but his most powerful talents are alchemy and illusions” Sebastian offered me his hand, i took it and stood up on the branch.  
“my spy's have already sent the relevant details to the manor”, i smiled up at him, what would i do with out him?

A hour or so ago Sebastian had snuck me in my brother Godric's formidable mountain home, he dropped me off on the balcony and left me to visit with my brother. I decided to visit my brother again before i get too busy with hunting Persona.  
I stood on the balcony for a few moments as Godric finished up talking to his most trusted men. Once he had he opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out into view.  
“hello sister” he greeted me, my brother had a striking resemblance to our father in looks, he was a handsome man, tall, lean muscular figure, he had the same blonde hair as me but his was a lot longer and tied neatly behind his head in a black leather band, his eyes were blue but they held a warmth our father's never did.  
His face would be described as stern but strikingly handsome, he was currently wearing dashing red smart trousers, with a matching waist coat, black shirt with sterling silver buttons each engraved with the family crest, polished black shoes and a dark grey tie. He too felt more at home wearing red.  
“nice clothes, red suits you” i smiled at him.  
“as it does you” he offered his arm to me with a warm smile, i took it gladly.  
Godric walked with me into his large office, though his palace was inside a mountain it didn't take away it's masculine royal appeal it only added to it.  
We spent the last hour chatting.  
“how is capturing your throne going?” i asked, though I'm pretty sure i know the anwser.  
“nothing new as of late, our aunts and uncles are fighting over it brutally, like hungry dogs over a bone” he sat behind his desk as i looked over his desk piled high with paper work.  
“wow, you need an organiser” i raised a eyebrow at the amass of information in front of him, he had more info on his lost kingdom that i have on Persona!  
“i must say i am very impressed your even more hard working than me, though i would be more hard working if Sebastian didn't try to get me to relax so often” i shook my head.  
“i think your butler is the only reason you have not gone insane with worry over your secret kingdom” Godric mused.  
“you're probably right but i only have one main enemy you have a few dozen, i must say your wildly unpopular with the fallen Vampires that are to be your subjects” half of the problem was them being taught at a young age that killing while drinking was a noble act.  
“they will no longer be fallen once i become king again, i refuse to allow Vampires to run rampant through the streets and let them drain innocent people. How could our father allow such indecent behaviour, the more and more i know about him the more he disgusts me” he stood up and appeared by a large covered up object leaning against the wall, he removed the covering to reveal a large painting of our father.  
I hadn't seen his face in years, even in a painting he still looked like an evil parasite. But the thing that caught my attention was he too was wearing red.  
“it seems like our affinity to crimson is a family trait” Godric said in an unreadable tone.  
“how is your hunting Persona coming along?” Godric asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
“as soon as i get a little close it seems like i get stopped in my tracks, but i take solace in the thought Persona is in more of a tizzy than i am” i sighed.  
“I'm sure his heart is beating out of his chest knowing you're closing in” he smiled showcasing his gleaming fangs.  
“I'm not keeping you from anything with my visits am i?” i asked.  
“not at all, i enjoy my sister visiting me” he chuckled.  
“i should confess the reason I've been visiting frequently as of late is because . . . . i maybe busy for a while, I'm making up for future lack” i sighed.  
“tell me about it” Godric growled, “I'll be going on a few missions soon as well, our family circle will become a lot smaller very soon”  
“give them my love before you take off their heads” i grinned, Godric chuckled darkly in return.  
“most of the time i forget your my sister and think of you just as my trusted friend. Besides i do owe you my life” he smiled warmly.  
“you owe me nothing, that night i almost lost you twice” i said with great pain in my voice.  
“you never did explain that to me” his brows furrowed at me.  
“you truly want to know?” i asked as i looked up at him, once i saw his expression i nodded.  
I stood in front of his desk and sighed with a heavy heart, i never wanted to tell him, but he has the right to know not just as my half brother but as the future king of all Vampires.  
“but first i must tell you of my little gift, you know how i told you of my mother, of how she gorged on blood during her pregnancy” i reminded.  
“yes, i remember, very dangerous you could of come out insane with blood lust” he steepeled his fingers as he leaned in to listen.  
“i didn't come out of it unscathed, i have the ability to control people's minds thanks to the superior blood that runs through my veins. That night i came across a man called Salvador, he wanted to kill you because he thought you were a fanged monster” my eyes clouded with the memory, “he chased me down and kicked to the ground, i was weak, i . . i couldn't get up. He was going to drown you in the well, but my power rose up” i turned my eyes red but not at it's full power, i would never take over Godric's mind!  
Godric's eyes widened at the sight of me and after what felt like forever with him staring at me he said, “you said you almost lost me twice, what was the other time?”  
Sebastian teleported in the room and hung back, waiting patiently.  
“that was much earlier, when i found out the castle was under attack, i did something unspeakable” my voice cracked on the last word.  
“when the castle was under attack i ran out and hid in the woods only later once i woke up, stupidly falling asleep and almost getting myself killed by a demon did i realise. I left you behind, it was only a stroke of luck they hadn't killed you yet” i slowly sank to one knee and bowed my head.  
Godric stood up sharply, he looked floored by my admission.  
“i ask for you forgiveness on this with the vow that i will make it up to you some how”  
“there is nothing to forgive” his words brought a gasp from my lips, i looked up to see him kneeling with me.  
“you were brave that night, more so than anyone I've ever met. You risked your life to save me, you remained loyal all these years. Not because our father ordered you to, but because you are loyal. You may see your self as illegitimate, but i do not see you as such nor will it ever matter to me. I have always looked at you as a Queen of Vampires not in name but in action and that speaks volumes” he hugged me close.  
He forgives me.  
I felt the weight of that night lifted off my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I gasped and pressed my hands against the wall as a maid tightened the corset. The glow of the over head lights of the room sent a soft spotlight over my body, dressed in nothing but a corset and white shorts.  
“i don't even . . . . know why i need a . . a corset there is nothing wrong with my figure” i hissed as she tightened it more.  
“we are going under cover tonight and Lord Dupree likes an extra tiny waist, but i do agree with you, there is nothing wrong with your figure” Sebastian said behind the almost transparent white cloth that hung from the ceiling, then he ordered the maid to continue her assault on my body.  
Sebastian could see the shadow figure of Anya through the cloth, we would of done it himself, Anya would of taken comfort in him doing it in place of the maid. But he couldn't allow himself, he was sure that even with the powerful control his watch gave him would be no match for seeing Anya's body in that way.  
“christ!, please . .” i hissed and gasped as i banged my hand on the wall.  
Sebastian bit back a lustful growl.  
“we are almost finished i promise . . .” then he paused.  
“I've dreamed of this” he murmured.  
“dreamed of what, trying to kill me!”  
He chuckled and shook his head as the maid finished up, then Anya pulled the cloth aside.  
The air was knocked out of his body at the sight before him, that corset was handcrafted for her body, he could barely control his fangs from shooting out when his gaze raked over her exquisite body molded by that sinful garment.  
“i feel ridiculous in this, like I'm wearing the most uncomfortable clown costume.  
“you look edible” he told me darkly, my head reared up in shock.  
“forgive me Anya, that shouldn't of slipped out” he bowed and then picked up my midnight blue ball down from the bed.  
“you put it on me” i told him.  
Sebastian's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed deep, then waved the maid away. Anya stepped into her dressed pooled on the floor as Sebastian slowly ran it up her body, the face of the watch cracked silently.  
He laced up my dress, i eyed my reflection in the mirror, ruffles on the skirt that flared out at my waist, cream sleeves, the neck line bared my décolletage and shoulders.  
“tonight I'll be playing the part of your brother” Sebastian told me as he handed me one of my creations, appearing like a simple silver bracelet it actually changed my hair and eye colour.  
Once i donned the bracelet my hair turned jet black and my eyes turned dark brown. No wonder i make a fortune selling these to the Felines of this kingdom.  
Okay lets do this.

We entered the elegant ballroom. Instantly i saw Lord Dupree leaning up against a wall. He wore a stunningly expensive looking grey suit and a casual smile that enchanted the group of ladies that surrounded him, his wine glass was held idly in one hand. Dark brown hair, light green eyes and beautiful as an angel.  
“there he is” i told Sebastian standing beside me.  
He looked incredible as usual, but in his dark blue suit tailored to his magnificent body he looked heart stopping to the point i couldn't look at him.  
“first of all lets mingle into the crowd” as he ventured into the ballroom i noticed all the women looking at Sebastian with obvious interest.  
I tried to hold back the scalding burn of jealousy, women closest to us purred at Sebastian as we walked by.  
My god could these women act any more brazen?  
My question was answered when a particularly beautiful red head brushed up against Sebastian's side and whispered in his ear.  
I wanted to scratch the bitches eyes out.  
Sebastian gave her a polite smile and brought me to a drinks table.  
“stay here, I'll be right back” Sebastian told me then disappeared into the crowd of bow ties and ball gowns.  
I picked up a glass of white wine and glanced around the room, i counted at least five exits into the vast garden at the back of the ballroom.  
Five minutes later Sebastian returned to my side.  
“Lord Dupree is currently discussing politics with his friends, we have to get you into his line of vision” he tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly.  
“i know that look you have a plan don't you?” i quirked an eyebrow at him.  
He grinned, “of course”  
Minutes later Sebastian twirled me around the ballroom in his arms, he twirled me right past Lord Dupree and the group of ladies fawning all over him.  
Out of the corner of my eye i noticed the red head who was clearly interested in Sebastian standing by flustered with waiting for an opening so she could talk with Sebastian.  
“are you sure this will work?” i asked in a whispered tone, i darted glances around me.  
“my best spy told me it would, you shouldn't be nervous, Lord Dupree almost had to air knocked out of him once he saw you.  
I shook my head, grinning, “no he did not”  
“i vow that this is true, while your back was turned he did a double take at you, his lady friends are practically bristling with jealousy that you can just walk on in here and shatter their weeks of working him over”  
I snorted at this.  
It was happening again, it felt like it was just me and him, no one else.   
“you know, i hate these parties, getting all dressed up so a man I'm not even interested in can eye me up” i sighed woefully.  
“how about once our mission is done i make it up to you, you have been working especially hard for the last week. You need a break”  
I looked up at Sebastian, “what did you have in mind?”  
He grinned at my obvious interest, “it's a surprise”  
“oh come on, you can tell me” i gave him a little half coy smile.  
He chuckled and shook his head, “your charms will not work on me this time, you will have to be a good girl and wait”  
Even after we stopped dancing he was still grinning and shaking his head.  
“ruffled your feathers have i?”  
He tutted and led me to the side of the room, “now that's not being a good girl, now is it?” he tapped my nose.  
“Lord Dupree will be seeking you out soon . .” he was cut off by a gloved hand touching his arm, we both turned to see the red head looking up at Sebastian with heat in her eyes.  
I put on a look of mild happiness and relaxation, the same look of many of the people in the room.  
The red head went up on to her tip toes and whispered something in Sebastian's ear, i couldn't hear what she was saying despite my impeccable Vampire wearing. Her words were for Sebastian only to hear, an enchanted voice?  
Something flashed behind Sebastian's eyes, i could of sworn what ever emotion he was tackling with was dark and dangerous, the kind of emotion he reserves for people like Persona.  
A large breasted woman, beautiful woman was whispering in his ear, most men would be thrilled.  
“may i introduced my sister” Sebastian said and waved a hand at me.  
“oh!, i thought you two were involved but now i see your siblings, you wouldn't mind if i just steal him away” the red head's eyes glowed with the prospect.  
She took his arm and led him away.  
I took a deep breath and pretended to be interested in the art work on the walls, i couldn't bare looking at Sebastian while he was with that bitch.  
“hullo” purred a voice next to me.  
I turned to see none other than Lord Dupree standing beside me, his eyes danced as he looked down at me.  
“i don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Lord Dupree” he took my hand and kissed my knuckles, i could feel the hate rolling off the women in the room.  
“it's nice to meet you” i smiled politely.  
“my, my aren't you just the most beautiful creature i have ever seen” inside i raised an eyebrow at his well practised charms.  
“thank you, my lord”  
He smiled seeming pleased with my reaction to him.  
“i must say what a crime it was to see you partner leaving you like that” his eyes held no such sympathy, instead he looked pleased that i was left such an easy target for him.  
“that's very sweet of you to care but he's not my partner, he's my brother” Lord Dupree leaned in smiled coyly.  
“oh well then how about i give you a tour of the house” he offered, i looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, he was currently waylaid by a group of outrageously beautiful women and of course the red head was hanging on to his arm and looking up at him as if he was a hero.

After a tour of the house with which he made it known he was very wealthy, he brought me to a cozy room which was currently warm and glowing from the fireplace, a mini bar and a large sofa as well as furr blankets in front of the fireplace.  
It was obvious that he had this all set up before hand just in case he found a woman he wanted tonight.  
I heaved a sigh in my head. Okay Anya turn on the charm.  
I always found it easier to turn on the charm when i have no interest in the person in question. If it was Sebastian however i had to flirt with i would be a blushing, babbling mess.  
I sat on the sofa as Dupree walked across the room to the bar.  
“I'm glad we're alone” he purred as he came over and handed me a flute glass of champagne, he sat next to me as he eyed me with interest.  
Thanks to Sebastian's spy's i knew exactly how to look and act to get his attention. Too bad i couldn't stop thinking of Sebastian in the ballroom surrounded by all those pretty ladies. I tried to ignore the flash of jealousy that went through my heart.  
“how long do you think we have until your brother comes looking for you?” Lord Dupree sipped from his flute glass.  
“oh i say we have a while, my brother gets very distracted when there are ladies in the room” i smiled flirtatiously, even though the smile was hollow it seemed to be convincing, his hand curled around my hip.  
“I'm so glad” he grinned.  
“i must confess there is another reason why i sought you out tonight” i cast him a sweetly innocent look.  
“you mean other than the large gift i have in my trousers” he chuckled in my ear. Bastard!, act the gentleman out there but in here he was no different than a vile tongued Demon in a brothel.  
I strived to stay calm and not loose my temper with him, Sebastian said he would listen in on the conversation once the time was right.  
“do you know a man called Persona?”  
“yes, a new customer of mine, he bought a medallion” my eye brows raised at how easy it was to get him to give that up.  
“you see he is a dear friend of mine and I'm very worried about him, i thought he came to you to get something to end his life” his eye brows raised in alarm.  
“oh my dear sweet creature no, it was nothing like that, the medallion i gave him was one of mind bending” he told me.  
Mind bending was a type of mind control to alter the way a person saw a situation or a person. What use could that be to Persona?  
Was Persona trying to convince the Fortress he was a Royal to get the throne?, it wouldn't work, mind bending no matter how powerful can only work on one person at a time.  
“that's a load off my mind, but how powerful can the medallion be?, it must be something if Persona is interested in it” the latter seemed to stroke his ego as he drew a smug smile on his face.  
“my pretty thing, all my blessed items are the best of the best, but the medallion was the strongest i have made so far” he said proudly.  
“some of my best work” he added just in case i didn't know already that he was something special.  
All these overly practised lines were nothing compared to one of Sebastian's smiles.  
Dupree eyed my waist with obvious interest, Sebastian was right again then.  
I blushed lightly at a flash of memory of the moment between us in the library, me with my back pressed up against the bookcase. Lord Dupree wrongly thought the blush was caused by him, he took my hand in his and gazed into my eyes.  
“are my charms getting to you that much my dear?, lets leave Persona out of our minds for now and get straight to getting to know each other a little better” he purred.  
“I've certainly got what i came for” i told him, his eyes turned excited as he leaned in.   
Lord Dupree then slumped back on the sofa, Sebastian was standing behind him with his hand out near his head, i blinked at the speed of which Sebastian knocked him unconscious.  
“did you get all of that?” i asked looked up at Sebastian, he took out a small note pad from the inside of his coat and held it up.  
“every detail” he assured me and tucked the note pad safely away in his coat.  
“i wasn't sure if you wanted me to leave to two of you alone” he teased.  
I screwed up my face, “you have to be kidding, i was starting to wonder if you were listening in at all”.  
“my pretty thing” i mimicked. Sebastian chuckled behind his gloved fist.  
I set my glass on the side table and stood up.  
I removed my hair clips “let's cover our tracks before we leave”, i sprinkled the clips on the sofa, if i leave a little something behind Lord Dupree will assume we slept together but can't remember it due to the alcohol.  
I left my garter on the sofa and unbuttoned his smart coat and shirt, i rumpled his hair and stepped back to eye my work.  
“not bad Lady Anya” Sebastian tucked a small card in Dupree's coat pocket.  
At my frown Sebastian explained, “when he wakes up he will find the card with a fake name and number on it, when he calls he will find the woman in question is married and will never try to find you again”  
“your a genius” i beamed.  
Sebastian seemed pleased by my words, he grasped my hand.  
“lets make our escape, I can't teleport in this building so we have to get outside first” he lead me out of the room and down a dimly lit corridor as we walked i flickered my gaze over the paintings that hung on the walls.  
Once we got to the other side of the corridor Sebastian opened a large door, i was met with the fond embrace of a cool breeze, my skirts rustled in the wind as we walked outside.  
We found our selves on a balcony, i braced my hands on the carved stone railing and looked down.  
“i think we can make it” it was only thirty feet or so, a human would be injured a Vampire would not.  
“to be on the safe side” Sebastian murmured behind me, he suddenly scooped me up into his arms, then stepped up to stand on the railing. I held onto his shoulders as i looked around us.  
“i don't think anyone can see us . .” i trailed off as he stepped down as easily as he could from the curb to the road.  
When Sebastian landed it was the most graceful thing i have ever seen, he bended one of his legs and landed with out a single sound in a proposing position.  
It took my breath away. Not even a hair out of place.  
He turned and grinned at me, devastating. I could feel myself blushing.

It turns out Sebastian's surprise was to have the rest of the night off to relax, he held all my calls and messages and told the Royals that i was taking a well deserved rest.  
I sat on the roof of a shop as i watched a group of Feline students being taught by their tutor, the students sat around a water fountain in their yellow and white smart uniforms as the tutor read from a large dusty tome.  
Night lessons were a common thing.  
“i know we have been through this dozens of times but we must go through it again” the tutor told the students.  
“lets go over The Information About Immortals” the students groaned at the prospect. I grinned as i sipped my bottle of blood.  
“Jenny will you please start us off, lets begin with Half Immortals” the tutor nodded to a girl with dark brown hair.  
“When an Immortal procreates, the child becomes half Immortal and doesn't possess the strength or power of a full Immortal being and will only possess half the power. When the half Immortal's body is strong enough they will become Immortal this ranges between the ages of eighteen to thirty” the girl spoke in a bored tone as if she had already said these facts dozens of times before.  
“and?” the tutor prompted.  
“and its rare if some are older than that” the girl sighed.  
“now lets move on to Phantoms”  
I perked my head up with interest.  
“lets see . . . Katie” the tutor nodded to another girl.  
Katie looked down at her book and recited, “Weaknesses: Witches magic can injure them, Gold can weaken them to a state of barely moving. Strengths: Can get visions although this is rare, When upset or angry electronic objects malfunction, self destruct around them, A handful of Phantoms can turn invisible. When struck with a strong emotion like anger their eyes turn black, their canines lengthen and their hair goes spiky in aggression.

Each Phantom has a for chosen mate known as Lady/Lord.  
They can teleport to people they have placed their mark on, an act that they only reserve to their most trusted allies.

I frowned, a mark?, i didn't know this. When did Sebastian put his mark on me?, is the mark visible?  
While these questions swirled around my head one question burned inside me.  
Who was Sebastian's for chosen mate? And when he did find her would he leave me?  
“very good . . yes James” the tutor nodded towards a raised hand.  
“i was wondering if you could tell us more about Vampires” James piped up with all the courage he could muster.  
Murmurs rang out amongst the students, i leaned forward as i watched them closely.  
The Tutor hesitated then nodded and closed the book he was holding, “you all know about the Vampire that protects our Fortress yes?” the students nodded eagerly.  
“have any of you seen her?” the tutor asked.  
They shook their heads.  
“well then it seems it's about time i told you about Vampires then, considering we have one living in the Fortress” the tutor sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
“is she dangerous?” one student asked.  
“only to our enemies she would never hurt us, Princess Rose has said on many occasions that Anya loves the Feline people and if any of you have heard about her first battle with Persona”, murmurs rang out again, “then you would know she guards us ruthlessly.  
Another pause then a student asked, “what are Vampires exactly?”  
the tutor closed his eyes, sigh and then opened them to bore down on his students.  
“Vampires. Weaknesses: Sunlight, Tainted blood.  
Strengths: Their blood possess healing properties, Only a handful of Vampires posses healing properties in their saliva, Some Vampires can hypnotize.

Vampires are creatures of the night that survive by drinking blood and shunning sunlight.  
Sunlight will not kill a Vampire instantly, first their skin starts to redden, then burn, until they eventually catch fire. If exposed long enough they will die.  
A very rare gift that has been cataloged to have happened only two times is the gift of total hypnotism & mind control. Very little has been researched on this subject.  
Incredibly difficult to kill.”

There was another pause.  
“but sir, isn't it rumoured that Anya possesses the gift of total hypnotism & mind control?”  
I dropped down from my perch and landed gracefully next to their now stunned tutor.  
“yes it is” i said and then took another swig of my drink.  
The students looked up at me in awe, the tutor cleared his throat and regained his composure.  
The Tutor was the first to speak “we were just finishing up”  
“don't let me stop you and please forgive me i couldn't help myself” i smiled over the rim of my bottle.  
“miss Anya is it true you've killed over three hundred Dark Guardians?” James asked.  
“give or take, Sebastian was with me for each and every one of those kills so remember to thank Sebastian when you see him next” i smiled warmly at the class.  
They nodded hastily, their eyes glued on me.  
“speaking of Sebastian i better get back he'll come find me if I'm late for my training” i chuckled then turned to walk away.  
As i did i could hear the students laughing lightly.  
Once i got back to the manor i asked a maid where Sebastian was, the young looking maid pointed me in the direction of his room.  
I had to ask him about this marking thing.  
I walked into Sebastian's room quickly but once i opened the door i froze.  
Sebastian was sitting in a chair with his head back and eyes closed, his chest was visible with his shirt unbuttoned, no tail coat, no vest, not even a tie!  
My lips parted, sculpted torso, lightly muscled, his skin was perfection, smooth and beautiful.   
“do you like what you see?” he said with out opening his eyes, i turned around blushing furiously.  
“Sorry” i mumbled.  
God i sounded like an idiot.  
“Anya?” i could hear him getting up.  
“who did you think it was?”  
Maybe i can keep my face hidden until my blushing has calmed down, I'm already suspicious that he's noticed I'm attracted to him.  
“i apologize” he said behind me, i instantly stiffened still picturing his sculpted to perfection torso.  
“no, no, it's my fault” i shook my head.  
For the love of god pull yourself together!  
“it is never your fault” his hand touched mine and i practically jumped out of my skin.  
“are you alright, pardon me for speaking so informally but you have been acting strange lately” i was only half listening because he was still holding my hand, i could feel the heat from his body.  
“i just wanted to ask you a question” i took a deep quiet breath.  
“oh, what question may that be?”  
“Phantoms can only teleport to people if they leave there mark on them, did you mark me?” there was a pause.  
“yes”  
“is the mark visible?”  
“if you want it to be, yes. At the time i didn't want you to worry about a visible mark of my protection, but it is note worthy that other Phantoms will be able to see it. Would you like it to be visible?”  
I nodded lightly, he noticed.  
“when did you mark me?” i was still blushing furiously, i tried calming breathes to soothe my flustered body.  
“when i found you sleeping on a sofa three days before we officially met in the woods, i applied the mark then carried you to the safety of your room” he told me, his voice smooth and polite.  
“how do you apply the mark?” my face had cooled down enough so i wasn't in immediate danger of total embarrassment.  
“with a kiss” my eyes widened, i turned to see Sebastian was dressed fully in his butler uniform.  
“i applied the mark to your left foot. Please do not be angry, i was only looking out for you” he placed his hands on my shoulders.  
“I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at myself, how is it that I've been with you all this time and i haven't asked these questions. Sebastian I'm truly sorry” i shook my head.  
“you feel guilty about this?”  
“of course”  
“okay then, come with me” Sebastian held my hand and then teleported us in front of The Golden Arrow. It was a bar that the Royals patroned a lot.  
“i haven't been here in ages, but why are we here?” i looked up at him.  
“we are here to get to know each other” he smiled.  
This could be fun.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“that's a great idea” it truly was, when i really thought about it i came to realize i know very little about Sebastian.  
Sebastian opened the door for me and ushered me in as we entered many Felines saw us come in and raised their glasses at us.  
Sebastian brought me to a table, i sat down at a small round table in the corner, in the middle of the table was a yellow candle on a plate. The bar looked like your run of the mill British pub.  
“I'll be right back don't go away” Sebastian told me then went over to the bar.  
When Sebastian sat down beside me he placed a martini glass of blood in front of me, i noticed he himself had a glass of blood too.  
“ever so often i forget your part Vampire” i said absently, Sebastian anwsered by grinning, showing his fangs.  
“i certainly don't forget when i watch over you” i blushed lightly at his words.  
“so to start where we left off, i know you've never been on a date but you are interested in someone”  
Sebastian's thought turned dark, “and when i find him I'm going to rip him to pieces for catching my Anya's eye”  
“i wish i never told you that”  
“why?”  
“because it's humiliating” i averted my gaze.  
“there is nothing to be embarrassed about, you can trust me” Sebastian gently coaxed me to look at him with his knuckles under my chin.  
“i mean it, you can trust me” he held my gaze for no more than a second but whatever he saw made his lips part with some realization.  
“what?” i frowned.  
After a paused he composed himself, “nothing, will you tell me a little more about him?”  
I dipped my shoulders as i tried to think about describing Sebastian without letting him know the truth.  
“that's alright” he said gently.  
“instead let me introduce myself properly” he hooked his finger around my pinky and lifted my hand making my heart skip a bit and butterflies erupt in my stomach.  
“my name is Sebastian Hive and it's a pleasure to introduce myself” he kissed my knuckles, his lips were warm and smooth. My mind erupted with images of his lips upon mine.  
When he lifted his head up from my hand his eyes sparkled with devilish intent, still holding my hand “I am approximately eight hundred years old but who's counting” he winked, “but as you can see i don't look a day over twenty eight”  
All i could do was stare up at him in awe, he was so charming and handsome how could i not stare?  
“are you always this charming?”  
“I'm not sure, but i am flattered that you think so. I do pride myself on being as you say charming” he grinned.  
“i bet it comes in handy when you manipulate people”  
He gave me a flat look.  
“oh don't try and deny it, I've seen you manipulate many people, charming your way under their defenses with nothing more than a smile” he chuckled and let my hand drop.  
“i only manipulate people i have no respect for so i hope you know i would never try such a trick on you” he relaxed back in his chair and kept me under his watchful gaze.  
“i still can't wrap my mind around it” he shook his head, dumbfounded.  
“around what?”  
“that no one has tried to court you” his eyes were very heated as he said this, it made my heart leap.  
“why are you so unbelieving, you yourself said i intimidate people away” i smiled ruefully.  
“yes and i believe I'm right but still, no one is brave enough to approach you?”  
“or maybe no ones interested” i shrugged.  
After a pause Sebastian asked, “does that make you sad?”  
I didn't even have to pause to think about this and anwsered “yes”  
because yes it did make me sad and very lonely, women always threw them selves at Sebastian, in fact they panted after him!  
But me, I've never been on a date, never even been kissed. I do dream about it though, my first kiss, I've imagined it again and again in my head, come up with my fantasy of a first kiss i beg to come true.  
Even though i know it won't.  
No one will kiss me. Mainly because I'm not interested in anybody else but Sebastian but it still hurt.  
And then i start thinking what's wrong with me?  
“have you ever thought about how you would want to be courted?” he asked softly.  
“i wouldn't even know how to even begin thinking about that, i have nothing to go on but from my books” the hundreds of romance novels i have in my office and by my bed.  
“so no i haven't thought out it because i truly have no idea what it's like to be courted, but funnily enough i have thought about my first kiss” i ran my fingers through my hair.  
“can you picture it easily?”  
“yes” i nodded, then i faced him with a smile, “what about you?, what was your first kiss like?”  
“nothing memorable” he replied.  
“you usually say that, but why wasn't your experiences memorable?” i asked.  
“nothing will compare to my fated lady” he told me.  
“I'm sorry i shouldn't of asked” i couldn't picture him with another woman, it would burn me.  
I have always both dreaded and prayed for his Lady to arrive.  
Dread because that means i would have to see him with her unless he decided to leave with her, which would hurt me just as much.  
And i partly prayed for it because he deserved his perfect lady.  
“don't be i encourage you to ask as many questions as you want, tonight is a night of getting to know one another. You say you hated those balls but i know you love to dance”  
“how?” i frowned up at him, how could he possibly know that?  
“the way you look at couples dancing, so much longing in your eyes it's almost heartbreaking” he murmured.  
“is that why you dance with me?”  
“no i dance with you because i love the feel glaring of daggers in my back” he chuckled.  
I playfully smacked his arm, he laughed under his breath, “tease” i scolded.  
“says the girl wearing that top” he grinned again.  
I looked down at my clothes, deep crimson tank top and black jeans, seeing nothing special i then looked back up at him with a frown, “what's wrong with it?”  
“there is nothing wrong with it i assure you” his eyes flickered black, i gasped and sat back in astonishment at his expression.  
“your lying”  
His eyes snapped back up to my face, “you think i would lie to you?” his voice was like stone, I've never heard him sound like this before.  
“to protect my feelings yes”  
“Miss Anastasia do i really have to scold you” he warned.  
“scold me?, I'd like to see you try but back to my top you can't possibly be affected” i shook my head slightly.  
“why would you think that?”  
“because your you!”  
“because I'm me?” his eye brows flew up.  
“yes, women throw them selves at you all the time, most have super model good looks”  
After another pause Sebastian's face melted into a look of relaxed amusement.  
“your adorable” he chucked my chin, i sucked in a breathed and spluttered.  
“my lady is jealous is she not?” he tilted his head to the side and smiled at me.  
“jealous of those tarts” i snorted.  
“such a sharp tongue” he tutted and took a swallow of his drink.  
“your saying this just to get me all flustered” i sighed.  
“well i do like it when i can shake off your cool facade” he chuckled.  
“how many fights have you been in?” i asked to change the subject.  
“hmmm, interesting question i do not know the actual number but i believe it is very high”  
“so a thousand” i offered.  
“maybe not that many I'm not a barbarian” he smiled slyly over his glass, he placed the glass on the table in front of him.  
“believe me i don't think that”  
“I'm glad”  
I bit my lip trying to figure out what to ask him next.  
“Sebastian” i started then took a breath and smiled up at him.  
“i don't think I've thanked you and i think that's wrong, unbelievably wrong because you've always been there for me, you've stood by me and protected me. You hunted down all the people from my past and made sure they couldn't cause me harm, you've done so much for me and i want you to know that I'm grateful. Thank you so much” Sebastian wore a look of complete amazement, just looking at him i knew he was moved by my words.  
Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but then he turned and gazed around the room.  
“what's wrong?” i asked as i darted my eyes, trying to sense whatever put him on edge.  
Then i felt it, after all the years I've spent in the Feline fortress i have developed a good sense when it came to Persona's allies, they always smelled like him.  
I've never understood how that was possible but it was a fact.  
I stood and strode for the door, Sebastian hot on my heels once we stood outside, i turned my head left the right.  
My body bolted right, the scent was stronger from this direction, i darted through the streets, even though i couldn't hear Sebastian's smart shoes click behind me i knew he was there.  
I stopped abruptly, my head swung left the right.  
“there's two of them” Sebastian spoke for me.  
“you get the other on I'll get this one” i ordered then ran off.  
“yes my lady” Sebastian grinned, an order given to him by his lady struck excitement through his soul.

“you didn't really think you could walk in without meeting me did you?” i grinned down at a warrior with sword in hand. I was perched on top of a street lamp.  
“your Anya?” he turned his nose up in disgust. He saw my petite body and instantly thought i wasn't dangerous. Fool.  
“yes and who are you?” i eyed the hedge clippers hooked onto his belt, Harvesting equipment.  
“there's not much point in me telling you my name”  
“oh and why is that?” i asked, tilting my head to the side.  
“because your not going to live long enough to appreciate it” he snarled as he pointed his sword at me.  
“a honourable fighter would give their name” i scolded him.  
“but then a honourable fighter wouldn't attack innocent people” i snarled.  
He snorted, “these creatures are disgusting, weak parasites their only use is Harvesting, they should be honoured that a piece of them will be used to help my master. As soon as your dead I'm going straight for princess Evie”  
My heart squeezed at a memory of Evie when she was little, the reason that girl was hurt at all was because i wasn't fast enough.  
Carlene, a former ruler of the Feline fortress, one of her spurned Demon lovers ran rampant and caught Evie in the face with his horn, lucky i got there in time to save her life.   
But my god!, i will never forget holding her in my arms, shuddering with relief that i got there in time the same about the fact that i will never forget not getting their fast enough so she didn't have to walk around with a scar over one of her eyes.  
My lips curled up to bare my fangs, that lengthened and sharpened.  
Persona's allies eyes widened at my appearance, i knew i was a menacing sight just from the Felines reaction to me.  
The parents rushed their children away from the bath blood that i was going to create in seconds.  
The Felines standing at a safe distance watched me, with a mix of fear and savage thrill, my vision blurred red. I was loosing my temper.  
I could hear my heart beat so clearly, i felt like my body would burst from the aggression. So i let it out.  
And my god.  
It felt so good.  
Through the haze of red my eyes flickered clear to the world around me, by the time the haze lifted i was soaked in blood, i was standing in a hot, sticky, red puddle.  
Around me were strewn body parts, i couldn't even recognise him any more.  
I took a deep calming breath, my mind cleared.  
Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring  
I leaned down and picked up his phone, coated with blood i was surprised it was still working.  
I flipped open the phone and pressed it to my ear.  
“how did it go? Did you get what i want?” Persona's voice rumbled from the phone.  
“no he didn't” my voice casual.  
“where is he?” he sounded like he could barely control his anger.  
“soaking the floor. Next time send me more of a challenge or are you loosing your touch” i cooed down the phone.  
There was a pause and then “the initiation test isn't supposed to be easy Vampire”  
“ah, so i was the initiation test then, how did he do?”  
“actually the test was to harvest a Feline and escape” Persona told me.  
“hmmm, he didn't do a very good job now did he”  
“listen well Anya enjoy your peaceful little world while you can, once I'm done with you there won't be anything left but a pile of bones I'm going to feed to my Guardians, until next time” his tone charming as if he was courting me.  
“I'm looking forward to it” i smiled then hung up.  
I heaved a sigh and fell to my knees.  
“where's a mop when you need it” i said dryly at the blood flowing outward around me.  
“i have already called for a clean up service” Sebastian said behind me, i turned to see him without a hair out of place.  
I smiled ruefully at him.  
“not a hair out of pace” i shook my head and stood up.  
“well you did give me the easy one” he grinned.  
“it turns out your night off wasn't so relaxing after all, I'm sorry about that” Sebastian came over and stood beside me, my perfect statue of honour.  
“i was able to enjoy myself so i don't think of it as a loss”  
“oh” he cocked his head to the side and gazed at me.  
“i found out your last name” i smiled up at him.  
A smile spread across his face, he held his forehead with one gloved hand and began to laugh.

A Feline and i slowly started to circle each other, Sebastian was standing to the side of the small arena watching over us, he was not the only one watching at this point of the night a few of the Felines from the very exclusive academy decided to shrug off their studies to come watch their Vampire protector practice. Feline students often sneak away when they can to watch me, for some reason beyond my own comprehension they have begun to idolize me after i very publically beaten Persona. Among the small audience that has gathered watching silently on the well worn seats around me were the Royal children, they were currently attending the very exclusive academy so this meant they were young teenagers now.  
“try not to beat the poor thing too badly” Sebastian called in amusement.  
The barely Immortal Feline smirked and called back “don't worry I'll try to be gentle”.  
Sebastian shook his head and sighed, “i wasn't talking to you”.  
The students bit back chuckles which just seemed to irate the young Immortal.  
He lunged in with his sword, i side stepped and elbowed him hard in the ribs making him wince, i then sent the handle of my sword crashing down on his nose sending him back with a yell of fury.  
“not bad my lady” Sebastian smiled.  
“does your baby sitter go with you where ever you go?” the Feline mocked, trying to get me angry and make a reckless mistake like he did.  
But it didn't work, with out Sebastian i couldn't imagine what would of befallen me, he was an expert with the sword and has been teaching me since my eighteenth birthday.  
“you two are awfully close” he said as he tried again to cut me with his sword, with each swing i swiftly defended.  
“he rarely leaves my side” i agreed between blows, because he didn't and even if he wasn't around he made sure the servants at the manor were always at hand to assist me with anything i needed.  
“very good lady Anya, lets end the practicing today and finish this” Sebastian called out, when i glanced over i saw that he had already prepared a jug of blood and a glass for me.  
The young Immortal rolled his eyes and snorted “your talking like she has been holding back”  
“because she has my young fellow” Sebastian smiled pleasantly, the smile he reserves for people he dislikes. Sebastian is known for two pleasant smiles, for ones he dislikes like the Feline i was fighting. And then there is the pleasant smile that is full of warmth that he uses with me and the Royals.  
“really?” the Feline scoffed.  
“do you think he's telling the truth?” a student sitting next to prince Clovis asked.  
“yes i do, I've watched Anya fight before, she's being soft with him, if you were one of the lucky people who saw her against Persona you would know this is just practicing, up keeping her skill” Clovis said seriously over his linked fingers, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched with interest.  
I hit my sword especially hard against his making the metal tremble, while he was busy righting the control over his weapon i slipped behind him and kick the back of his knees, i silently slipped my sword just close enough for the blade to touch his throat.  
He held impossibly still, one gulp and he would cut himself.  
“told you so” Clovis muttered then clapped lightly with his sisters as the other students followed suit.  
I removed my sword from his neck and sauntered over to Sebastian, i handed him my sword and sat down.  
“ruthless and elegant, I'm impressed” Sebastian smiled down at me,  
“nothing to it” i granted him with a very satisfied smile, Sebastian chuckled.  
The Feline was still on his knees in shock.  
“maybe we should get you an older Feline to spar with, it seems you have used this one up” Sebastian chuckled behind his glove fist.  
“your right, it's getting too easy” i nodded.  
The Feline growled, got up and stormed over to me.  
“what do you mean too easy, you just caught me by surprise” he argued.  
“four times?” i raised an eyebrow at him, he growled over his breath of being reminded of the four other lessons I've had with him, where i beat him each time.  
“you couldn't win in a real fight and you know it, i challenge . .” Sebastian cut him off with a lift of one gloved hand.  
“it would be unwise to make a public challenge like that, your young and reckless so we will forgive your rash words” Sebastian said calmly.  
“what do you know?, your just a butler” and as soon as those words left his mouth my fist connected to his face, a deafening crack rang out as he stumbled back onto his ass and held his broken nose in pain.  
“lady Anya” Sebastian breathed in surprise.  
“Sebastian is not only a protector of this kingdom he is my dearest friend show him some respect” i seethed.  
The Feline looked up at me with shock mingled with fear, a gloved hand held my wrist gently.  
“lady Anya” he called my attention to my hand, the skin on my knuckled were a bit grazed and a speckle of blood seeped from the minor wound.  
“you have injured my ward” Sebastian sighed in irritation.  
“what!, i injured her!, she broke my fucking nose!” the Feline yelled as he held his bleeding face.  
“listen well you fool” Sebastian snapped.  
I stiffed slightly, it was rare to see Sebastian loose his temper, he has always been cool and calm. Even the small group of Felines sat up and took note of this very rare show of emotion.  
“i have gutted Immortals hundreds of years older than you for less, i don't care if she hit you, i couldn't care less if Anya ran you through with her sword any damage to my lady in anyway will not be tolerated. Do i make myself clear” his eyes glowed with deadly intent, the Feline ran off in fear almost wetting himself as he left!  
“Sebastian” i murmured in awe.  
He sighed as he looked over my hand, “it's a minor injury, but if you were half Immortal and this happened i would of broken his legs in compensation”.  
“the blood i have procured will aid the healing process, give it a few minutes and you will be healed” Sebastian ushered me to sit down and drink with him by my side.  
“i am flattered” Sebastian finally said after i finished polishing off the last of the blood.  
“why?”  
“you stuck that Feline over me” he looked at me with glowing eyes, but now they didn't glow from anger, now they glowed with warmth.  
“of course i did, no one insults you and gets away with it, your not just a butler, your a bloody good butler, your a good friend, your a loyal ally, an amazing teacher and a brilliant Immortal” i stated sternly.  
He just looked at me in utter surprise.  
He looked over my healed knuckles.  
“as good as new” i nodded.

I flashed my eyes open and sat up in bed, i laid my back against the bed board and ran my fingers through my hair, pondering my dream.  
All my memories of Sebastian were clear as day in my head, I've never quiet understood how i could possibly remember everything with him so clearly but if you asked me about other memories without him i would have to actually think about it.  
It could have something to do with how much i like him, but how could i not?  
He's a dream come true, i smiled lightly as i cast my mind back to the night we first met, i closed my eyes and allowed the memory consume me.

I strolled just outside of the palace walls and followed the wall as i just enjoyed the night. I was dressed in my black smart trousers, dark blue silk top and little black slipper shoes.  
The moon was almost full but very bright, i gazed up at it in thought.  
For once i wasn't thinking about it's beauty as i often did when i went on my nightly strolls, instead i was thinking about what happened a week ago.  
My mother was killed by my father for stealing and then came to the task of what would be done with me.  
My father pondered weather or not to kill me as well, but on the day my father voiced to his royal consorts about this issue, the butler of the castle asked for the right of me, to be his ward.  
“my bastard as a butler's assistant, of course by all means and take my left overs” that is what all the maids gossiped that he said.  
I can't recall ever meeting this butler, at least i don't think we have ever met.  
I rubbed my forehead as i pondered this further.  
No I'm sure I've never met him before, though from all the gossip the maids have been clucking i do have a good image of him.  
Even though i am now known to be his ward i have still not met him, i would of thought he would at least speak to me.  
I have not seen him himself but i have seen his actions, like fresh clothes laid out perfectly on the table beside my bed, a bottle of blood sitting neatly beside my clothes.  
Ever so often things are all ready done for me, i knew it was this butler.  
Sebastian.  
That was his name, Sebastian, all i really know about him is that he is a British butler. Maybe i should go see him, maybe i will go visit him tonight.  
My thoughts were sent crashing back to earth at the sound of growling and snarling.  
I looked to my left into the woods to see glowing eyes staring hungrily at me.  
Oh god!  
“nice wolves” i cooed shakily as i back away slowly.  
My fear got the best of me as i bolted into the woods hoping to loose them, i pumped my legs as i darted left and right around trees.  
One of the wolves pounced, hitting my back and sending me to the floor, i elbowed the wolf in the face and scrabbled back with my back against a tree.  
“What am i going to do?” i gasped as they started to stalk closer.  
The glinting looking in the leaders eye was terrifying.  
“Sebastian!” i screamed with out thinking at the stop of my lungs.  
Nothing happened, of course nothing happened.  
The leader of the wolves was practically smirking at me.  
A hot tear tracked down my cheek as i looked at the wolves.  
Then suddenly a sharp yelp from one of the wolves, my lips parted in surprise as i saw a tall, handsome man, dressed smartly started to swiftly kill all the wolves. A flick of a wrist and he broke a neck, a wave of his hand and he severed a body in half.  
Blood splattered on the grassy ground, once the last of the wolves died, the man stood with his back to me.  
“are you hurt?” he asked, his accent was British, every word sounded like that of a nobleman.  
“no I'm fine” i told him, i still had my back pressed up against the tree, one of my legs bent, the other laid straight  
It was only then i noticed i was clutching the grass tightly.  
“good, well then” he said and turned around.  
I couldn't see him properly but i knew he was the butler called Sebastian.  
He took his handkerchief from his front breast pocket and wiped the blood off his hands.  
“I'm sorry i bothered you” i said and looked down, how stupid of me, screaming his name like that.  
“nonsense” he dismissed it easily. He walked towards me then went down on one knee.  
“now let me introduce myself, my name is Sebastian, i am the butler of the castle and as of a week ago i am your guardian, teacher and ally” the word ally caught my attention.  
“Lady Anastasia it is a honour to meet you” he offered his hand and i took it, he helped me up into a standing position.

I drew my mind out of my memory with a start, i pulled off my shoe and stared down at my left foot.  
The mark Sebastian told me me gave me that night was there, it looked like a tattoo on the left side of my left foot.  
I frowned down at it.  
It looked like a royal crest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

William stood there looking down at me with calm emotionless eyes, i couldn't desiper what he was thinking.  
I just walked out of the front door of the manor when i stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of William. He was standing straight and tall a few feet away, standing by a stone pillar, just looking at me.  
“if your here to see Sebastian he's not here”  
“i am aware of Sebastian's absence, he is not who i came to see” his voice the same mono tone as when i met him. Though his tone was plain, it was very pleasing i could easily see women interested in him.  
After a pause he followed up with, “i came to investigate you”  
I raised my eyebrows, there was something odd about this situation but i couldn't put my finger on it, it was like a niggling feeling at the back of my brain. I brushed it off and focused on William.  
“how long have you been watching me?”  
“a few hours” there were a few things I've noticed about him, he doesn't blink, he just slowly closes his eyes as if he's collecting his thoughts.  
“i hope you haven't been too bored” i adjusted the strap of my handbag on my shoulder.  
“not at all”  
One thing i can say for certain is that he wasn't very good at conversing, as long as he wasn't attacking Sebastian i was happy. Sebastian left an hour after i woke up he had a few errands to catch up with.  
“so enlighten me what have you found out so far?” i asked.  
“you blow a wisp of your hair every time you get frustrated, i find it interesting. I didn't imagine a Vampire to have quirks. At least the Vampires I've known in the past have never shown any”  
Hmmm this was interesting. But very stereotypical, people still fall victim to the stereotype of Vampires being emotionless, ruthless killers who don't care about anything but their own interests. But then again that certainly described my father.  
“is that all” my lips curled at one side.  
“your staff is very competent, you seem to spend most of your time at your desk writing in a language that is foreign to me, from what I've over heard from your staff i know Sebastian is by your side most of the time, you have a large cat that is very protective of you. I could go on but i would much rather ask you some questions Miss Anya” the way he said Miss Anya was as if he was a father scolding his daughter. It was only then the niggling feeling at the back of my brain came through my mind like a arrow.  
I narrowed my eyes on him.  
“i want to ask you one. How did you get in the Fortress?” i can't believe that question wasn't the first one on my lips.  
“I'm a Phantom” as if that was all the explanation he needed.  
“I'm going to need a little bit more than that” i crossed my arms over my chest.  
“I've known Sebastian a long time, long enough to track him easily when his scent is still fresh in my nose” he moved forward a step and eyed me.  
“my turn if you don't mind, Sebastian has never stayed with a person for as long as he has stayed with you, i want you to tell me why”  
“Sebastian has already told you I'm his employer”  
“in Sebastian's case that isn't enough to keep him still for very long, i want to hear your theory”  
I raised an eyebrow, “he's my ally. I want you to know that this ally/guardian friendship he has for me goes both ways, he protects me and i protect him. Hurt him or turn up in the fortress again I'll turn you into a Phantom smoothie”  
Williams eyes widened, clearly taken off guard, he looked down at me as if seeing me in a different light.  
His expression shuttered again in a second.  
“it has been a pleasure talking with you” then he disappeared.

I sat behind my desk with my mind reeling. All this stuff with William has made me think about Sebastian. If William can just find him that easily does that mean Sebastian can find him as well, maybe Sebastian could just teleport to him and kill him. But of course if it was that easy he would of done it by now, if William wanted to hurt Sebastian, again, wouldn't he of done it by now.  
I sighed and opened my mouth, “Sebastian!” i called.  
How am i going to do this?  
He always makes me so flustered. Okay i have to be cool and calm about this, the only reason I'm doing this is to be sure.  
I sat there for a few seconds as i focused my thoughts, then i heard a knock on the door. My heart beat sped up.  
Sebastian opened the door and walked in.  
“you wished to see me Miss Anya” he smiled at me.  
“take a seat” i said as i mustered all the courage and confidence in me.  
He sat down, he looked like he was fighting a smile.  
“William came to see me, here”  
Sebastian's eyes glowed at this news, his smile gone, he looked curiously dangerous now.  
“he said he came to see me” i told him. I noted the flicker in his eyes.  
“what did he want to see you about?”  
“he wanted to know why you've stayed by my side for so long”  
Sebastian sneered, shook his head, “he needs to stop poking his nose into matters that don't involve him”  
“i told him if he tried to hurt you i would kill him, so if he knows what's good for him he will stay away”  
Sebastian first looked surprise then he smiled.  
“the reason i wanted to talk with you was because i want you to tell me about your past, William told me . . .” i trailed off with a frown at Sebastian grinning with his eyes closed.  
“what's so funny?” i growled.  
“nothing my lady i just find it so adorable” i blinked. Adorable?  
“what's so adorable?”  
He grinned and shook his head. Then he turned his gaze onto me.  
“you look very tense” he stood then walked around the desk to stand behind me.  
He placed his hands on my shoulders, i couldn't suppress a little jump.  
“you really should relax” his tone sounded amused.  
“sit down” i ground out.  
“oh i don't think you want that” he then began to move his talented fingers over my shoulders, massaging me.  
“you are really starting to push it” i said breathlessly, god that felt good.  
“i asked you here to question you, i did not ask for this” the last landed on a whimper.  
Did i just whimper?  
“William told me that you've never stayed with an employer for this long” Sebastian's fingers glided over my shoulders to massage the back of my neck.  
“that's correct”  
“i just find it hard to believe, for hundreds of years you've never settled down anywhere?” i was glad he couldn't see my eyes flicker shut.  
“you won't believe me but i can honestly say my life has never been nearly as interesting as working for you”  
I frowned with my eyes closed.  
“you were once a warrior, you chased over a hundred skirts if i remember correctly, wasn't there any highlights to speak of?”  
“well i do have a few stories to tell” he chuckled, “but being your ally is simply by far the best thing i can ever do”  
“you work so hard for me i just wish you got something more out of it” his hands stopped and held me firmly, i opened my eyes.  
“try not to worry about such things, I'm very content” he the turned my chair to face him.  
“now then how about we have another training session” he held my chin firmly.  
“your on” my eyes glinted with determination. He ruined this entire interrogation for me the least i can get out of this is beating him up a little.  
“and this time I'm gonna kick your ass” i smiled brightly up at him.  
Now Sebastian's eyes glowed with mischief, “is that so?”  
“yes”  
“you and i both know you can't hurt me, you never have” he teased.  
I narrowed my eyes.   
His statement was true, because of my feelings towards him I've never been able to stand up to him fully. Not this time, it won't end like all the other times before.  
I growled and leapt up onto my desk and shot my leg out to kick him, he teleported behind me, i jumped down and swung a punch at him again he dodged easily.  
I chased him around the room, me swinging punches, him teleporting. I allowed him to think he was getting the better of me, then when he appeared to my right i struck out with my foot and it connected with his chest sending him flying.  
His back hit the door with a thud, he looked shocked then he recovered and glided behind me in a blur and grasped my elbows with his gloved hands and pulled me tightly to him.  
I turned to face him in a flash with a big smile in place.  
“your losing your touch old man” i laughed.  
“old man!” he gasped.  
“lets take this outside” i took hold of his tie, gave it a tug and followed up with, “i don't want to destroy my office when i beat you” i teased.  
Then we appeared just outside the manor, Sebastian jumped up to stand on the edge of the fountain.  
“lets see how long you can keep up, you win if you catch me, deal?”  
“nothing to it” i tied my hair back into a high pony tail.  
Sebastian smiled then turned and ran, scaled the wall surrounding the manor like a graceful cat, once standing on the wall he turned to blow me a kiss the jumped down out of sight.  
He didn't get it, i would follow him anywhere.  
I grinned and ran after him. Let the games begin.  
I ran after his scent and stopped abruptly at the mouth of and alleyway, i narrowed my eyes, he planted his scent here.  
Sneaky Phantom.  
I grinned and darted down a different street then i saw something dart above me, i ran up the fire escape attached to the building next to me, i reached the roof and i saw Sebastian almost gliding across the rooftops.  
I went after him with silent quickness, i leapt over alleyways and kept up with him until i jumped, twisted in the air and landed a few feet in front of him.  
“do you think it will be that easy my lady” he said as he leapt over me, i knocked his leg sending him down but he landed easily.  
“playing dirty now are we?” he smirked.  
“it seems to be the best way to beat you”  
“you've never beaten me though” he corrected the turned to run.  
“tonight that changes” i uncoiled my whip and wrapped it around Sebastian waist as he became air born and reeled him back to me, i side stepped so he went thudding into a chimney.  
“i wasn't aware you intended to use weapons, if that's the case i will use weapons also” he darted like a blur behind me and knocked the whip from my hand, then twisted my arm behind my back not enough to hurt but enough so i couldn't use it then used his other arm to hold me tight against him.  
His body was like finely dressed statue to be pressed up against, i used my free hand to try and pry is arm from my waist but couldn't budge it, i did note that he had magnificently muscular arms.  
“what do you intend to do now little Anya?, it seems you are very much caught” he murmured into my ear.  
I couldn't suppress a rush of arousal that shot through my body, this position his voice.  
“i still have my creations” i tapped the tip of my boot on the ground, a dagger protruded out of the back of my shoe, i sent my leg swinging backwards.  
Sebastian shot back letting go and perched on the chimney.  
“not bad but where's that fire?”  
“I'll give you fire in a minute” i snapped, Sebastian grinned then leapt off the building. I ran to him and tackled him off the roof, Sebastian twisted so i was on top, wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head against his chest and took the blow of the ground.  
I pressed my sharp nails against his throat gently and sat up.  
“i win” i smiled.  
The next thing i knew i was sitting on the top of some large boxes pressed against a wall in the ally, Sebastian pressed my chest to his and pinned my arms behind my back. My face a few inches from his.  
“no i think i win” he chuckled.  
I struggled against him trying to get free, while doing so brushed my breasts against his chest, he stiffened and crushed me to him.  
“Sebastian” i breathed, he stared heatedly into my eyes.  
“what are you thinking?” i asked.

She would run if she knew his thoughts, Sebastian tried to recall the reasons why he shouldn't lean in and kiss those pouting lips.  
With each passing night it was getting harder to say no, the only reason he was holding back at all was because the watch he was wearing was mystically tainted. But even the strongest magic couldn't rein in his powerful needs.  
I want her!  
Everything in him was screaming to hold her, to kiss her, to press her up against a wall and let all his Phantom instincts take over.  
He closed his eyes and took calming breathes, which both helped and tormented him, her scent was mouth watering. He dislodged his hungry thoughts trying to think about anything but those big beautiful eyes, those beautiful lips . . .  
He cleared his throat and reluctantly let go of her, he straightened the cuffs on his black tail coat and tidied up his tie then opened his eyes and smiled warmly at her. Closing his eyes helped, it helped focus his watch.  
“Lady Anya you did well, let me bring you back to the manor you have a few letters and packages waiting for you” he returned the demeanour of the perfect butler, Anya frowned her slender brows up at him, clearly confused by what occurred.  
“Sebastian are you okay?” her voice was like heaven.  
“yes my lady”

It has been a few days since that bizarre moment with Sebastian, i don't know what came over him but it was intense.  
I strolled back from watching over my brother, he went on another dangerous mission, it went flawlessly as usual but i still watched silently from a far.  
I stopped on a grassy hill and looked at the breathtaking view of masses of hills and in the back ground dark woods and mountains all brightly lit by the large moon smiling down on me.  
I was about to head on back to the Fortress when something caught my eye, in the distance, i narrowed my eyes and tried to focus on it.  
As i watched intently as the dark figures in the distance came better in view as they stepped in the light of the moon.  
Dark Guardians.  
I held back the natural impulse to growl. I swiftly and silently made my way over to them, once i hit the wooded area i leapt from tree to tree and hid seamlessly in the shadows. The Dark Guardians were oblivious to my presence.  
I followed the little group deeper into the woods until i came upon a larger group of Persona's little pets. A much larger group, there had to be at least fifty of those vile creatures. Each unique but equally terrifying.   
Why were they in a group like this? What were they waiting for?  
I watched as they shuffled amongst them selves.  
Then Persona appeared, i tensed as i watched him touching his pets foreheads, his way of communication?  
He was here and unarmed, i grinned darkly.  
He did have fifty of his Guardians here maybe that's why he felt safe enough to walk around with out a sword.  
Even if i can't kill him tonight, taking out such a number of his servants would benefit the Fortress greatly, Persona relied mostly on his Dark Guardians that's why he made them. He needed allies he could trust, allies that could not turn against him, what better than creatures you've created and have complete control over.  
Persona sends his Guardians to do his dirty work, Persona never harvests Felines himself unless it's personal.   
The Felines i can save with just getting rid of this group!  
Sebastian was out talking to his spy's, i would prefer if he was here but i had to do these things on my own some times.  
If things got bad i would call in for back up until then . . .  
I stepped out of my hiding place and took out my two short swords Clovis gave me, the blades would burn through the metal on those creatures.  
“hello Persona” i greeted, his head whipped round to stare at me.  
He snapped from shock to outrage.  
“kill her!” he screamed.  
Then they closed it, i slashed out, metal flew, blood spurted out, yells of pain, i shot out of the way of outstretched claws.  
The blades worked like a dream through their thick armour, i was already through eight of them, they were moving too fast, no matter how quick i was they were a hair away from slicing me with their claws.  
I concentrated hard though, i slashed and killed ruthlessly the way Sebastian taught me, with only one thing in mind. These vile, disgusting monsters tortured innocent Felines.  
They. Must. Pay!  
My fangs bared in aggression.  
Seventeen . . . . . Thirty-five . . . . . Forty-two . . .   
Damn these last few were tough!  
Even the strongest of Immortal would be tiring after all that.  
Forty-five.  
I yelled in fury as my blades slashed through another's throat.  
Forty-six.  
This will cost Persona dearly to loose so many Guardians.  
Forty-seven.  
Three to go. I stood knee deep in blood, flesh, metal and ravaged body parts.  
The remaining three were guarding Persona as he watched in horror at the display in front of him.  
“get me out of here” he hissed, he finally understood the intensity of which i protected my cats. The Felines saw this intensity every time i brought back a Dark Guardians dead body as proof of my work, as if they would ever not trust my word.  
As Persona and his guards ran off into the woods i shot after them.  
“where do you think your going?” i seethed as i picked off one of his guards by slicing out his spine.  
Then the next Guardian died. One more and Persona is mine!  
I ripped the legs off of his last guard and carried on after my main target.  
“get back here” i tensed then pounced.  
I leapt through the air, not a foot away now, i heard a rustle through the trees.  
I saw the enemy too late and got tackled to the floor by the largest, burliest Dark Guardian i have ever seen!  
I cried out with pain as the large spikes that lined his barrel of a chest poked holes all over my body, the Guardian then stood and grabbed my legs to lift me up and slam me on the floor.  
I braced my hand on the floor and lifted myself up just enough so i could glance over where Persona was. Gone.  
I screamed in anger, so close!  
I was blinded by fury as i cut his meaty, metal covered hand off, i fell to the floor, i stood ready to fight this creature who stole my victory.  
I shot to the left and swiped out with my blades but the Guardian was faster and hit the weapons out of my hand and punched me square in the chest.  
I was sent flying, i hit the floor and hissed at the pain emanating from my various injuries from the awful tackle that thing gave me.  
I could hear it's thumping steps toward me, i stood as blades of grass dropped from my clothes as i staggered back to my opponent.  
My eyes darted to the ground, i couldn't see my blades. I flexed my clawed fingers, no matter i was a weapon all on my own.  
I had to aim for the bare elbows to disarm him, one arm off, then the other.  
It's bloody stumps formerly known as his arms flailed about as i went for it's bared knees. I made short work of them, by this moment I'd lost a lot of blood, my injuries drained even more of my strength, the mucsals in my legs were killing me and my arms felt numb.  
I ripped off the metal breastplate protecting it's heart then i struck with the last of my strength, i clawed and wrenched it's grotesque heart from it's chest.  
I then fell to the grown next to it's lifeless dismembered corpse, i breathed heavily as i laid there.  
Sebastian must be pretty far away not to have sensed this, there were only a few places on earth he could go where he wouldn't be able to sense me and he only went there when he had to.  
I rolled onto my back and slipped my weak hand into my pocket and got out my phone.  
It took me a while as i stumbled through dialling Sebastian's number, i lifted the phone to my ear as it ringed. It was stupefying how much strength i had lost.  
“my lady” Sebastian greeted.  
I breathed heavily, “I'm hurt” was all i had to say he hung up and with in seconds he appeared close to me.  
“what happened?” he knelt beside me as he eyed the destruction of life around me.  
I hissed out a quick review about what happened.  
“he got away?” Sebastian cupped the back of my head gently as i nodded.  
“you can relax now your safe” he checked my body of all injuries.  
“I've never seen you this badly hurt” he murmured, his eyes were black.  
“we have no alternative” i watched as he rolled up his sleeve neatly and brought his wrist to my lips.  
“are you strong enough to bite?” i froze in surprise.  
“what?” with all my energy gone i couldn't protest too much.  
“you've bitten people before” Sebastian pointed out, i stiffened in his arms and he had his anwser.  
“you haven't?”  
“have you never experienced the need to sink your fangs into someone?” he asked, it felt embarrassing talking out this like we were talking about sex.  
“of course i have, i know other Vampires run around biting whoever they like but I'm not like that, i was saving my first bite” i confessed, my cheeks flamed.  
“besides i would never bite my allies, i haven't even bitten a Feline because it would be disrespectful” i protested.  
Sebastian chuckled but proceeded with “i am happy you hold so much respect for me but do not worry, it won't hurt me”  
I was still unmoved, i couldn't bite Sebastian, yes i dreamed of it constantly and that is where it will stay in my dreams!  
My traitorous eyes kept trailing back to the smooth pale skin on his wrist, i could almost hear the blood rushing through those vulnerable veins.  
“i really . . . shouldn't . .” i trailed off as the hypnotic sight of his pulse garnered my attention.  
“you really should, it will be our secret” he coaxed, but his voice sounded a million miles away as my eyes locked on his pulse.  
I couldn't fight it any more, i would of if i wasn't so badly hurt and weakening by the minute.  
Sebastian slowly brought his wrist to my lips.  
“Sebastian, i might act in a strange way . . . forgive me if i do” his wrist was just an inch away now.  
At the smell of his skin this close to me i sighed in bliss then slowly sank my fangs into his wrist.  
At the first drop that hit my tongue heaven exploded, sensations racked my body as fireworks went off in my veins.  
Oh fuck yes.  
I wrapped my arms around his to keep him close, my body shuddered and arched. It felt like his hands were all over my body, trailing finger tips up my thighs, i scraped my heels against the ground to stop myself from spreading my legs.  
I have never tasted this kind of blood before, it was full of spice, sugar and excitement.  
It tasted like lightning on my tongue!  
At some point he shifted me so my back was laying against his chest.  
I drank more and more, it felt like i was getting addicted, i rubbed myself against him like a purring kitten. I moaned helplessly as i continued to have my love affair with his wrist.

Sebastian looked down in awe at Anya moaning, latched to his wrist, it pleasured her drinking from him!  
It seemed only fair that she took such great pleasure out of biting him, considering how hard he got when she bared those pretty fangs and sank them so sensually into his wrist. The little tease did it so slowly.

I felt Sebastian try and gently pull his wrist away but i tightened my hold and growled against his skin.  
Sebastian laughed lightly.  
“time to let go my lady, you can have more later if you like” he hooked a finger between my teeth and pried off my fangs.  
I shuddered at the sensation of my fangs leaving his skin.  
I shook my head as i looking down at myself, all my wounds were gone, i ran my fingers over my torso.  
“your blood must be powerful” i murmured.  
“more so than even i was a aware of, you were completely healed half way through but you were having so much fun i didn't have the heart to take my wrist away just yet” Sebastian chuckled devilishly.  
“it was your own fault” i huffed then i shuddered from an after shock.  
“indeed it was” Sebastian helped me to stand.  
“will we be taking these back with us to present at court?” Sebastian asked me.  
“yes, this is the biggest haul yet i want them to know what good i did tonight”  
Sebastian teleported me to the royal court where the Royals were sitting at a half oval table with their royal court lining the room.  
“Anya what happened to you?” Peyton asked in dismay at my bloody clothes.  
“nothing a little blood didn't fix” Sebastian chuckled lightly, i would of blushed if i didn't feel so invigorated.  
“i have come to present to the Royal court some gifts of tonight's adventures” i announced.  
Prince Clovis straightened in his seat and waved me on, his eyes ablaze with curiosity.  
Then Sebastian proceeded to teleport the dead bodies of all the Dark Guardians i killed, the room was silent in awe at the sheer magnitude of my offerings.  
Body after body arrived until there was a pile of fifty dead bodies marring the floor.  
I lifted my hand to keep anyone from talking.  
“retrieve the last one” i told Sebastian, he dissappeared and reappeared and threw the largest body on the ground along with his arms and legs.  
It took a moment for the court to drink in what they were seeing, i felt myself being drawn to Sebastian's side.  
I heard tales of having bonds like this with people once you drank from them, of course I've never experienced it before.  
I wonder what other things might occur now that we are bonded by blood.  
Then the room erupted in cheers and applause.  
Prince Clovis ran over and hugged me tightly, i knew they would be pleased but not this pleased.  
“i knew you were strong but this is staggering” Clovis grinned then looked at the pile of bodies i brought.  
I enjoyed the praise but i was still emotionally rung out from the fight, Persona getting away and my first biting experience. It was a lot for one night.  
“no doubt your tired from the battle so have the rest of the night off” Clovis told me over the happy cheering of the court, i nodded. Sebastian teleported me to my bedroom and as soon as i stumbled myself to the bed i sat on the edge of the mattress.  
I could hear the kingdom cheering and celebrating, even from the manor.  
“you pleased the kingdom greatly this night” Sebastian said and sat on the chair by the bed.  
“yes they sound happy” i nodded in agreement.  
“having a large number of their enemies killed will send the whole kingdom partying through out the night, but rest for now. I'm going back to your blood soaked battle ground to see if i can't pick up any clues to what they were doing out there” Sebastian laid his gloved palm on the top of my head.  
“i won't be long” he promised then dissappeared.  
I decided to take a bath, i pealed off my ruined jeans and top and slung them in the bin, considering i have the night off to rest i might as well go full swing.  
I turned on some light classical music, filled my large bath with rose scented water and lined the side of the bath with everything i needed.  
I sunk down into the water and laid my back on the side of the bath, i rested my head back and relaxed.  
The sweet melody of violins coming from my stereo was calming to my senses, i could just about make out happy bass thumping music coming from the centre of the kingdom.  
Sebastian was right again, they were partying.  
The first time i killed a dark Guardian and presented it at court the next night my manor was full of flowers wrapped in ribbons as a sign of gratitude of the Feline people. God knows what will happen now i gave them fifty of those monsters.

I looked up from my book unable to concentrate on the tale that was being told in its pages, i was currently curled up on the floor with my back snugly supported by a resting Lychee. I bit my lip as my eyes glazed over in thought, even since i drank from Sebastian my attraction to him has gotten worse, and now i know what his skin feels like beneath my lips i can't concentrate on anything. And his blood my god it's the closet to heaven anyone could ever get.  
I focused my eyes on the book in my hands and only made it through five words until Sebastian's smile popped into my head making my mind go hazy.  
“my lady” my eyes snapped to the door where Sebastian was standing his arms overflowing with bunches of flowers and gift boxes.  
“more gives?” an amused smile spread across my face, for the last week hundreds of gifts and flowers have flowed into the manor. At first the gates of the manor was covered in teddy bears and colourful flowers so much so you couldn't even open them!  
“the manors kitchen is busting at the seams with bottles of the finest wine and champagne” Sebastian said as he miraculously found room for the flowers on the tables that were already covered with gifts.  
“are we starting to lose room” i smirked.  
“not at all, all this have given me the chance to find more interesting ways of displaying your gifts” i smiled as i remembered the flowers artfully attached to the chandelier, i stood up slowly as not to wake Lychee, i walked over to a vase full of deep purple wild flowers.  
“there not just my gifts they're yours too” i picked up the floral card sticking out of the flowers.  
“see Anya & Sebastian” i read the words off the card.  
“i am merely your humble assistant” Sebastian chuckled, his laugh was like a caress against my skin.  
“oh please, your Sebastian i could never think of you as an assistant” i shook my head.  
“your still on the same book” Sebastian raised his brows in surprise and justly so, usually i would of finished by now on to the next one.  
“uh yea, my mind is still on Persona” not untrue, i was still stinging from the fact he escaped.  
“try not to trouble yourself, just relax. Is there anything you need?” Sebastian asked.  
“no I'm fine, you should relax too, just take the night off okay you deserve it”  
Sebastian nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Once Sebastian had left i sat back down with Lychee relaxed there and after a while i fell asleep.

Sebastian sat outside watching the moon slowly get covered by thin clouds, he was still shaken by what happened when Anya drank from him, the pleasure was shocking, it took all his strength to not take her then and there, he had more will power than he thought.  
Sebastian stood and walked back inside, he loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt as he walked into the opening of the door way to see Anya sleeping against Lychee.  
Sebastian smiled warmly at his lady's sleeping form, so soft and innocent looking.  
Anya let out a breathy moan. Sebastian's body stiffened at the sound.  
“Sebastian” she moaned low.  
His body answered her call, blood pooled to his groin and his fangs sharpened.  
It wasn't all in his head, Anya wanted him back!  
The thought of his Anya desiring him hit him like a fist to his temple.  
“this certainly changes things” he murmured in a low voice.  
Sebastian bent down and gently scooped her up and carried her up the stairs and to her room as he did a plan began to form.  
The only thing that held him back for all these years was that fact that he didn't know that she wanted him too, preying on her the second he knew she was his Lady was inexcusable. He thought he saw hints that she was attracted to him but he dolled it up to her being shy or his mind playing tricks on him.  
But now he knew it was all about to change, no holding back, no more enchanted watch holding his desires in check. His beautiful lady was going to find out exactly what it meant to have a real man court her, he safely chased away any man that dared to come sniffing around.  
So many things were in his favour, he already knew so much about her, he knew what she liked.  
He grinned, hell he lived in the same house as her.  
Sebastian tucked Anya in bed and kissed her forehead, she rewarded him with another breathy moan.  
“soon your dream will become reality, this i swear” Sebastian whispered then left before he lost control.

I sat at my desk blushing as i thought about my most erotic dream of Sebastian yet, i blew a lock of hair out of my face. Christ it was powerful.  
“soon your dream will become reality, this i swear”   
Those words she heard in her dream sounded so real, what dream was he talking about?  
I shook my head, it was just a dream.  
“good gloaming lady Anya” Sebastian beamed as he walked in holding a silver tray.  
“your happy tonight” i smiled. I wonder what happened to of made him his cheerful.  
“i am blessed with a very good life” Sebastian smiled, he placed the tray on the table and poured a glass of blood for me.  
The day after i brought back fifty guardians Clovis and a band of his finest and most loyal comrades left to seize as much information as possible, he wanted to take advantage of the safety. Right now Persona was probably in his lair trying to build up his numbers, he couldn't afford the damage I've dealt.  
“is Clovis still away?”  
“yes, would you like me to tell you once he returns?” Sebastian asked.  
“yes please”  
I looked up at Sebastian to see he was looking at me with heated eyes.  
“uh, is there something wrong?”  
“not at all, why would you ask?” Sebastian walked around the desk to stand at my side.  
“you've been acting strange lately” i pointed out.  
“do not fret i am perfectly fine” Sebastian turned to looked out the large window behind me.  
“it's such a nice night, would you like to take a walk with me?” he offered.  
I stared up at him with parted lips, “you want to . . with me?” what's this?, he's never asked to walk with me before.  
“do not look so surprised, you're delightful company to have”  
I blinked, “ah thank you”  
“you've been working so hard lately why not take a break, the fresh air will do you good” Sebastian took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.  
“please” he purred.  
I was defeated with one word, i nodded in anwser.  
“i knew you would see it my way”  
Sebastian tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and led me out the room, while we walked i looked up at Sebastian trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
Once we made it outside Sebastian led me around the side of the property, we followed the trees that lined around the property. The trees were perfect looking, the rosebushes and hedges were expertly kept, i made a mental note to praise the gardener.  
We were silent as we walked and ever so often i stole a glance at him, he looked calm, relaxed and happy.  
“are you sure there's not anything going on?” i quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“so suspicious” he tutted.  
“i just can't remember an instance where you've offered to go on a walk with me”  
“i haven't?, well now i guess i will have to fix that”  
“so tell me lady Anya how was your sleep?” he asked.  
I turned my head to look at the scenery as cover up to hide my blushing face, i was sure if he saw my face he would know what i dreamed about last night.  
“it was average”  
Sebastian chuckled, i turned to look at him.  
“what's so funny?”  
“i will never tell” he vowed.  
“oh, what if i ordered you to tell me?, what then?”  
“interesting point, is your average days sleep so restless?” my eyes widened.  
“what!” i gasped and stopped walking immediately, i stared up at him.  
“it's just that I've seen you sleep many times but the way you were moving about said you were having a dream. So were you having a dream?, do you often have dreams?, and if so what do you dream about?”  
Sebastian expertly cornered me so my back was against the trunk of a large tree.  
“what the hell is this?, an interrogation!”  
Sebastian rested his arm on the tree just above my head.  
“you can confide in me, was it a bad dream?”  
“no” i ground out.  
“was it a good dream, it must have been one hell of a good time because you were shifting your body in your sleep”  
“i wasn't dreaming” i snarled.  
“have i ever told you you have the most adorable snarl?” he tilted his head to the side.  
“quit playing games with me!”  
“I'm not playing games”  
“then what do you call this”  
“curiosity, now back to my . . interrogation” he grinned.   
“it must have been a good dream because you were talking in your sleep” i stared up at him in horror.  
No!, i wasn't talking was i?, if i was then i might of said his name.  
“what did i say” i was able to grind out.  
“you said it felt good” i dug my nails into the bark of the tree as scenes from my dream gripped my mind.  
Sebastian kissed up my neck,“that feels so good”  
I shook my head and only then noticed that my eyes were closed so i opened them and glared at Sebastian.  
“what else did i say?”  
“many things, mostly about not wanting to stop”  
I blew a wisp of hair out of my face, “now your just making fun of me”  
“not at all. Lets walk this way shall we” he gently held my elbow and steered me away from the tree, we continued our walk.  
“what are you thinking?” i asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  
He was up to something, but what?  
“I'm thinking that you look lovely tonight”  
My lips parted in surprise.  
“you've never said that before”  
Sebastian turned wearing a slightly shocked expression, “have i not?”  
“i don't think so” i shook my head.  
Sebastian looked like he was scouring his memory then turned to me again and said “i have been remiss, please forgive me”  
“there's nothing to forgive”  
“oh but there is, the fact that i have never told you that you're lovely is a crime, i will fix my ways immediately” Sebastian said softly.  
After a pause i turned and asked, “what side of the family do you take after most?”  
Sebastian seemed surprised by my question then thought on it before anwsering “definitely my father in looks but my personality is all my own” he smiled widely.  
“do you miss your family?”  
“honestly no, we're not that close, but they are good people”  
“what do you do when your not with me?” i asked.  
“i see to it that the servants are behaving, i contact all my spies, update our information, but after all my many duties are finished i enjoy a tall glass of ice water and listen to classical music, i sometimes like to practise with my many weapons, i read poetry especially anything published from the Phantom kingdom” i listened and drank all this in.  
“that's very interesting” i murmured.  
“thank you and here i thought my personal life was dull”  
“no definitely not dull, it's just so fascinating to me”  
“if you find it so absorbing i will continue then” he titled his head to me, smiling lightly.  
“please do”  
“lets see, i can play the piano, the violin and when i was a child i was very good at the side flute”  
I smiled up at him, all this was amazing to me, he had so many skills i didn't even know about.  
“i can speak seven languages, five of them fluently the other two I'm not so good at”  
“now that i find hard to believe, you always seem like you can do just about anything” Sebastian grinned at that.  
“that is my aim” he replied.  
A breeze came about and gently blew Sebastian's hair back, he looked breath-taking, devilishly handsome.  
“tell me Anya what are you thinking about to have made such an adorable expression?” he smiled down at me.  
“nothing” i wouldn't dare voice my thoughts on how handsome he was.  
Sebastian chuckled under his breath then turned his head to admire the wild flowers on the trees just over our heads.  
“what beautiful flowers” he stopped walking, reaching up to touch one of the flowers.  
“such a deep blue” he marvelled at the flower's colour.  
“you like blue?”  
“i prefer red” Sebastian grinned, i blushed lightly, deeply affected by his words.  
He plucked the flower from the tree and held it in front of him, then he turned to me and tucked it behind my left ear.  
My heart was beating so loud he must of heard it.  
A petal fell down and landed on his shoulder, i reached up and brushed the petal away.  
I knew i was playing with fire, enjoying this more than i should but i couldn't help it. This was a rare opportunity i couldn't give up on.  
We continued walking until we walked all the way round the edge of the property and came back to the front door again.  
Once we got to the door, i turned to him.  
“yes, lady Anya?”  
“are you ever going to tell me about when we first met?”  
“hmmm, how about we make a deal” his eyes glowed with devilish intent.  
“what kind of deal” i tilted my head to the side.  
“when you can remember all by yourself i vow to tell you all of my secrets, all of my thoughts, deal?”  
“deal” i grinned.  
Your secrets are mine!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Sebastian your hurt!” i exclaimed. He had a large cut on his cheek and his hands were bloody. Sebastian looked at me from just walking in through the front door.  
“spies can be so very unruly” he sighed with a playful smile.  
“where's the first aid kit?” i asked.  
“in my room” he replied. I held his wrist and led him to his room.  
Marched to my room by Anya, I love my job.  
Once we got to his room Sebastian sat on the bed as i looked for the kit.  
“how did you get hurt?, you said something about your spies, did they do this?”  
“they just got a little overly confident, i put them back in their place” Sebastian told me as i routed through his desk.  
“tell them from me if they hurt you again I'll sort them out . . found it!” i pulled out a small green box, i sat on the chair beside the bed.  
“I'll be sure to relay that message, by this time tomorrow they will be shaking in their boots” he smiled.  
“tell me if i hurt you” i said as i cleaned away the blood on his cheek as gently as i could with a wet cotton ball.  
“are you sure I'm not hurting you?”  
“i promise your not hurting me, your very gentle” he assured me, still i was ever vigilant not to cause any pain what so ever.  
“since i have you here could you tell me more about the Phantom world?” i asked.  
“your really that interested?” he tilted his head.  
“very” Sebastian smiled then nodded, “I'll tell you about the Phantom royal family. In the Phantom kingdom there are three royal houses that each have their own purpose, the main house rules the kingdom, any person borne into that sector of the family are in line for the throne. The second house enforces the laws, they are the judge and executioners of the kingdom and finally we have the third house that deals with the harsh paper work, they run all kinds of things from construction to putting together festivals. If not for the third house dealing with so many details the kingdom would come to a grinding holt” Sebastian smiled fondly.  
“they sound great, tell me more” i encouraged.  
“the second house only has one living member left”  
“the one that handles the laws?”  
“yes”  
“why is there only one left”  
“the family was attack in their home, the entire family massacred save one”  
“that's horrible!”  
“indeed”  
“who survived?”  
“the youngest, she was only a baby at the times she was smuggled out of the kingdom until the threat had passed, the royal family didn't want to risk bringing her back until they were one hundred pocent sure the wrong doers were gone and she was safe”  
“how long was she in hiding for?”  
“she was ten once she was safe and brought back home, she was just a baby when her parents died, she never even got a chance to know them”  
“that's so sad, is she okay?”  
“yes, in fact she happens to be the bubbliest person i have ever met, despite her past she has grown into a happy young woman”  
“that's good” i nodded.  
“are you in any pain?” i asked as i finished up cleaning his cut.  
“no, I'm quiet relaxed. It's not every day i have you fussing over me”  
“does it bother you?”  
“not at all, I'm enjoying being this close to you”  
“we live together we're plenty close”  
“that's not what i meant, i mean being close to you physically i love being fussed over by you”  
“truly?”  
“truly” he nodded.  
“that's good to know. This reminds me of when i used to protect you when i was a teenager” i smiled at the memory. A few enemies came after Sebastian when i was around nineteen, i took it upon myself to protect him and not tell him about it.  
“i knew something was on your mind, but i never imagined you were protecting me so, i was so flattered, my Anya guarding me like that” he brushed my cheek.  
“it is one of my fondest memories the night i found out what you was doing”  
my mind went back to the night Sebastian found out.

I watched from my hiding spot in the trees as yet another one of Sebastian's enemies sneaked towards the house. Sebastian wasn't in tonight, he said he was going to be gone for a couple of hours on errands.  
Which was good because i didn't want him knowing about the people who came here to challenge him. The first one that came i was able to meet out of seer luck, he knocked on the door and told me he wanted to see Sebastian, thinking he was just a visitor i let him in.  
He waited in the sitting room for Sebastian to come home, when i asked him why he wanted to see Sebastian he told me he planned to kill him because in his words Sebastian deserved to be killed.  
I couldn't bare anything to happen to Sebastian, he had done so much for me, I've never liked hurting people or even killing people for that matter but to protect Sebastian i would do anything.  
I struck him over the head with a heavy metal ornament and then took off his head for good measure, once i buried the body i thought Sebastian was safe but then more came a couple of weeks after that.  
I made myself Sebastian's protector, after all the times Sebastian has saved my life i was in his debt.  
I slowly crept down from the trees and silently made my way over to the male that was twirling his knife in his hand and sizing up the house.  
Earlier i heard him talking with a friend about taking off Sebastian's head, the hell that would be happening!  
I took a deep breath then put on my brightest smile.  
“excuse me are you here to see my guardian Sebastian?” i asked, he turned to look at me, hiding his knife behind his back.  
“ah yes, i have a meeting with him” he smiled at me. Lair!   
“then by all means come on in, you can wait in the sitting room, he'll be home soon” i smiled warmly.  
“thank you, nice house you have here” he said and turned to look at the house, i took this opportunity and hit him over the head with a crowbar i had hidden behind me. He dropped to his knees in both shock and pain.  
I hit him again and this time he was out.  
“my my what do we have here” a smooth voice rang out behind me.  
I turned to see Sebastian standing behind me, he looked at the body on the floor and then at me.  
“i was wondering what you were up to, i noticed you were acting strange lately. I even heard from my spies that a few of my enemies were coming my way but when they didn't turn up . . . i never thought this was what you've been up to” he reached out and grew me close, he wrapped his arms around me.  
“my protective lady” he stroked my hair.  
“you're not mad at me?, i didn't like hurting those people and most of them i didn't just have to whack them on the head and leaving them to wake up some where else”  
“I'm not mad at you, you were trying to keep me safe, I'm proud of you. I never knew you were so capable. I'm just sorry you had to go through this alone, i promise you will never have to go against anything else by your self i will always be by your side”  
“thank you” i smiled into his coat.

“you were my little hero that night” Sebastian said snapping me back to the present.  
“i wouldn't say that” i shrugged.  
He gathered my hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs  
“i would, you showed great loyalty” i mulled over his words as i did i noticed the face of his watch was glowing dimly.  
“what's happening with your watch?” i asked.  
“oh, you see it's broken” he told me.  
“will you get a new one?” something sparkled in his eyes as he stared deep into mine.  
“no I will not, the watch holds no purpose anymore” his words sounded so intimate, his eyes dark and devilish, his voice sinfully smooth and liquid like.  
“well since you're okay now I'll leave you to rest” i said and disengaged my hands with his.  
“that i will, i will be needing all the rest i can get for the next few weeks” Sebastian told me.  
“what's happening in the next few weeks?”  
“oh lady Anya i have so many plans for you, I'm sure you will be most please” he cast me a roguish smile.  
I frown lightly then left.

Sebastian sat there on the bed for ten minutes left looking at his watch strapped to his wrist, he originally bought it to keep his lusts in check, but now that Sebastian knew she shared his feelings he had no need of it any more.  
The glowing of his watch face dimmed and dimmed until the glowing disappeared.  
Sebastian grinned, he took off the watch as his heart began to race with excitement, he held the watch in his palm.  
It was about time Anya saw exactly what her Sebastian was like without a lease to restrain him.  
Sebastian crushed the watch in his hand.

I was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs putting on my black, high heeled boots.  
“good gloaming lady Anya” a silken voice murmured. I looked up to see Sebastian leaning against the banister, looking down at me with his glowing eyes and devilish smile.  
“and to you” my lips quirked to the side in a small smile.  
“since you don't have anything pressing planned for tonight would you like to accompany me to visit my spies?” he offered.  
I couldn't think of anything to say, i have never seen Sebastian this way before, he looked so relaxed and happy.  
“since you were so worried about me the other night, your presence might give you some peace of mind” Sebastian continued.  
“okay, that sounds good” i nodded.  
“wonderful I'll go fetch your jacket and we can be on our way” he disappeared for a few seconds then appeared again with my black leather jacket.  
I slipped it on and then reached down to finish putting on my boots but Sebastian's hands stayed me.  
“allow me” he held my leg gently as he slipped my foot into one boot and slowly zipped it up, the sound of the zip slowly rising up my calf was breath taking.  
Then he did the same with the other boot, finally he faced me and granted me to a blinding smile.  
“there we are, all done” he helped me to my feet and offered me his arm, i took it.  
In the space of a second we were no longer standing in the manor we were standing in the middle of a bar, the whole place was thick with cigarette smoke.  
I crinkled my nose, it smelled like tobacco and beer.  
“you are so adorable Anya, come let me introduce you” he led me to the back of the bar where a small group of men were playing darts, they were all wearing smart, grey military styled clothing. None of them noticed us until Sebastian spoke.  
“hello gentlemen” Sebastian greeted.  
“your back” one of the noted aloud.  
“and brought a young lass wiv im”  
“i did warn you that my employer would not like the fact that you struck me” Sebastian smiled warmly.  
“what your tryin to say?, that little girl is the dangerous lady you've been spouting on about?” a man is a eye patch asked.  
“yes that's right” i said and rubbed my tongue over the tip of my left fang.  
“so which one of you attacked Sebastian?” i glowered, i ran my eyes over them waiting for one of them to step up.  
“i don't believe it, that shrimps nothin!” one of them hooted.  
My eyes turned blood red as i looked at the one who spoke, his whole body stiffened as his eyes turned red also.  
“micky!” one of them gasped.  
“what's wrong with you”  
“now take out your knife” i ordered, with nary an expression he with drew the knife from it's sheath at his hip.  
“she's controlling im!”  
“very observant” Sebastian's voice tinged with humor.  
“now throw it at the one that struck my friend” before any of them could move the knife went flying into the leg of a burly looking man, he screeched and fell back. The others shifted uncomfortably.  
I returned my eyes back to normal and shook my head.  
“consider it a warning, if Sebastian returns to me not in the same condition he left i will be back to remove your legs”  
“so protective” Sebastian purred beside me, i looked up at him and gasped at what i saw. Pure masculine attraction.  
But that couldn't be, he's never shown attraction before. Has he?  
All those other times i thought he might have been flirting with me i always brushed it off as my imagination playing tricks on me, the fear of being wrong and making a fool out of myself has always held me back but now?  
What does this mean?  
I regained my composure and sat down in a leather bound chair.  
“so tell me about Persona” i crossed one leg over the other and stared them down. Sebastian sat in the chair beside me the very statue of masculine satisfaction.  
“he's so difficult to track down” one of them stuttered.  
“if he weren't i wouldn't of hired you” Sebastian said in a voice of steel.  
“did you scour the woods?” Sebastian asked.  
“yea, no sign that they have been there since, even have men keeping a look out, nothin. By the looks of it that place was just a random meet up spot, once you er . . “ he coughed into his fist “showed up they probably move to a different spot”  
I grinned, “so Sebastian informed you of my little blood party” they stiffened at my words, “so you all know what will happen if you betray me and start helping Persona”  
“tonight we plan on spying on that Witch Persona visited, see if he comes back for more trinkets” the one with an eye patch said.  
“sounds good, call Sebastian as soon as you get any findings, lets go” i stood and took hold of Sebastian's arm again.  
As soon as Sebastian disappeared with me and reappeared in the center of the Fortress i said, “I'm surprised they even scratched you”  
“they caught me off guard i promise it will never happen again” his eyes were brimming with amusement.  
“but i must say it was the highest form of flattery to see you protect me like that” he brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek.  
I gasped but didn't pull away.  
“your definitely acting differently” i stated, my lips parted as i looked at his wrist the one attached to the hand that was currently stroking my cheek.  
“your watch is gone” i commented.  
“yes it is”  
“Sebastian all these changes with you are making me dizzy”  
“you worry about me?” he asked.  
“of course i do!” i exclaimed.  
“would you like to make me feel better” his lips curled to the sides.  
“yes” i anwsered simply.  
Sebastian then pulled me into his arms and held me against his body.  
“then let me hold you for a little while, just this nothing more”  
“are you sure this will help?” i asked as i pressed one of my blushing cheeks against the soft material of his coat.  
“it will help a lot”  
“okay then” i wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.  
That's right my beautiful Vampire let me hold you, grow accustomed to my touch.  
We both stood there in each others arms, it was nice the cool breeze and this warm embrace it was delicious!  
And now for the first step of my plan.  
Sebastian lifted his head from resting on my hair and looked down at me affectionately.  
“considering there is no work to be done until my spies call back why don't we spend the rest of the night together, wouldn't that be fun?” he smiled.  
“that sounds great” i beamed.  
Sebastian tucked my hand in the nook of his elbow.  
“shall we lady Anya” he said smoothly, i nodded happily.

First we visited the palace, all the royals were congrigating in Rose's room.  
Rose's room was more like a luxurious penthouse apartment, big windows stretched across the main wall, the whole place suited Rose well.  
Everything was elegant and girly with books in stacks dotted about the floor and nearby tables. A lot of people upon first meeting Rose always thought she was just a pretty face but once spoke to her you realize she has a cunning and hilarious mind. Prince Clovis was sat in a chair by the sofa drinking from a tumbler glass.  
Rose and Evie were sitting on the sofa playing a prop hunt game together online, while Peyton was flicking through a magazine on the floor by Clovis, ever so often she looked up to the TV screen and laughed at the brilliant antics they were getting up to.  
“i didn't know princess Rose was back” i announced my presence.  
“Anya!” Rose snapped her head around and beamed at me.  
“well isn't this a nice surprise” Clovis smiled warmly.  
“we decided to come visit you” Sebastian explained.  
“well, come on in have a seat” Rose encouraged.  
Sebastian and i sat on a sofa near Rose and Evie, Peyton lifted her head from her magazine and smiled at me, “it's really nice of you to visit”.  
“what do you all have planned for tonight?” i asked.  
“playing video games, drinking, laughing. Tonight is a party” Rose told me.  
“how was your travels?, i heard you left a while ago” i inquired.  
Just then i would of sworn i saw something flash behind Roses eyes then she smiled brightly and anwsered, “just traveled and played music for people”.  
I leaned back in my seat as i listened to the royals talking, it was nice to chat with them like this.  
“I've sent groups of our army off to train under the very best masters of war, if we are going to take down Persona i want to be as prepared as possible” Clovis told us.  
“i wondered why i hadn't heard the familiar sound of swords clashing in the main arena lately, they're studying somewhere else are they? Are they improving?” Sebastian asked.  
“with every group that comes back i become even more confident of their abilities” Clovis smiled showing his perfect teeth. How he can leave the palace walls without getting all his clothes ripped off by his fan girls i will never know.

We stayed and talked for a while, i still had the vaguest suspicion that something might have been on Roses mind but if anything was bothering her she had her protective siblings to talk to. And even if Rose did want to confide in me Rose knows where i am. Once we left and started walking back to the manor i was in a great mood.  
“your smiling that must mean you enjoyed yourself”  
“it has been some time since I've just sat down with them and talked like that”  
“maybe we shall do it again soon”  
“I'd like that” i smiled to myself.  
“it's a beautiful night” Sebastian commented.  
He was right it was a beautiful night, a soft cool breeze, slightly warm night, stars glittering in the sky and the big bright moon shining down on the Feline Fortress.  
“i agree” i nodded.  
“well then since we are having such a lovely time lets make it last longer” suddenly Sebastian pulled me into his arms and teleported me to a candle lit restaurant.  
“where are we?” i asked as i raked my gaze over the place, it had a very cozy and romantic vibe to it.  
“it's a special restaurant I've recently found it caters to Vampires” Sebastian smiled down at me, a lock of his hair dropped in front of his eyes making my heart flutter.  
A restaurant for Vampires?  
I never knew there was such a thing. What could a Vampire get from a restaurant?, we don't eat.  
The host came over and said, “Mr Sebastian your table is ready and waiting let me lead you over”.  
“thank you, come along darling” he draped an arm over my shoulder as we followed the host to a table in a candle lit booth, we sat down next to each other.  
“i will bring your drinks over” the host said and left.  
“you made a reservation?” i asked, he smiled and nodded.  
“i want to spoil you my lady” he took my hand and kissed my knuckles, i blushed and tugged my hand away to cover my cheeks.  
Sebastian chuckled, the host came back and placed a ice bucket with a dark blue bottle on the table along with two glasses.  
As soon as Sebastian took the cork out of the bottle my fangs dripped from the smell that floated out.  
“that smells amazing”  
“it should, this is a very rare type of blood, it takes a lot get a hold of it”  
“is it because there is only so many bottles in the world?”  
“no, it's just very dangerous to extract it from the creature in question” he cast me a dazzling smile.  
He poured me and himself a drink.  
“are you okay with drinking blood?”  
“of course i am part Vampire after all”  
“i always see you drink water, you rarely drink blood”  
“that is true but tonight I'm feeling very Vampire” he flashed his beautiful fangs at me.  
“i never knew there was restaurants for Vampires”  
“there are not many of them i give you that but this one is the best of the best, what they serve here you can't find anywhere else”  
“what do they serve?”  
“it's a surprise” he smiled.  
I spared a glance around the booth, it looked so intimate and romantic.  
“you look beautiful” Sebastian murmured, my head snapped to attention.  
“oh thank you” i blushed lightly.  
“your blushing” he chuckled.  
“there's no need to point it out” i huffed, crossing my arms and turning my face away slightly to hide my blushing face.  
Sebastian chuckled again then reached out and took a light hold of my chin, turning my face to look at him.  
“there is no need to be shy with me my beautiful lady, you can relax with me my only desire is to make you happy”  
“you don't have any other desires?, i find it hard to believe”  
“well maybe a few” he said letting go of my chin then resting his chin on his hand, looking at me.  
Once the waiter came he placed a crystal bowl in front of us both, i stared at the contents and quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian.  
Sebastian chuckled then said, “it's blood ice cream”.  
A smile spread across my face as i instantly brightened.  
“what seriously?!”  
“yes, it's what this restaurant is famous for”  
“oh this i got to try” i laughed, i picked up the spoon and scooped a bit of the crimson ice cream up, it put the spoon in my mouth . . . . . Heaven!  
I let out a moan as i slipped the spoon from my mouth, i rolled the ice cream around my mouth until it melted then i swallowed.  
“you like it?” he grinned.  
“i love it, you have to try it” i scooped a bit up and held the spoon up for him, Sebastian leaned in, he opened his lips and closed then around the end of the spoon. Watching his mouth was extremely attractive.  
Once he pulled away he shivered slightly.  
“that really is good” he commented in a slightly surprised tone.  
“now i know why you moaned”  
“i did not know” my lips twisted into a smile.  
“oh yes you did one would think i was making love to you in here”  
I blushed and sent him a glare, “i did not moan”.  
“oh really well then lets test that shall we” he grinned, he picked up the spoon and scooped a slightly bigger bit out.  
“open your mouth”  
“i bet you say that to all the girls” i smirked.  
“open you mouth” he said in a tone of steel even though he was smiling, i opened my mouth and accepted the ice cream.  
My eyes slid closed as i shivered and moaned in pure pleasure of the taste, i opened my eyes to see Sebastian giving me a “ah ha” look.  
“okay fine i moaned but that ice cream is good”   
“I'll let you into a little secret then, your brother owns this place” Sebastian told me.  
“What!?” closely followed by, “how?”  
“it seems like Godric is a one man army when it comes to making life for fun and new for Vampires, it's not just blood ice cream he's created he hired a bunch of scientist brains to help start up his own line in bottles and canned blood, your brother will become even more wealthy as the years go by. It turns out Godric is the opposite to your father after all” Sebastian told me.  
I sat back in my seat completely stunned, “he truly is good, that sets my mind and heart at ease”  
“i thought it would”  
I grinned with new found happiness and offered the ice cream topped spoon to Sebastian.  
Sebastian held my wrist and dragged my hand closer to his face, he put the end of the spoon in his mouth while holding my gaze.  
The spoon slowly slipped from his lips.  
“your right it is good”  
A soft chuckle escaped his lips, he reached over and ran a thumb over my cheek.  
“your blushing” he cast me a adoring smile.  
“it's warm in here” i said.  
“of course it is” he said giving me a indulgent look.  
“Sebastian, I've always wondered what your thinking, you always seem one step ahead of everybody. As if nothing fazes you at all”  
“that is not true when it comes to you i find my self lost for words”  
“how can that be your great with words, you always know just what to say and do”  
“it makes me happy you think that, i would hate to disappoint you”  
“your Sebastian!, you could never disappoint me” i exclaimed.  
His eyes brightened at my words.  
“you really hold me in such high esteem?”  
“more than you know” i said softly.  
“Anya” he breathed, “i never knew . .” the waiter walked up just then and opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian shot him a glare that sent him in the opposite direction.  
I sighed softly and leaned back in my seat.  
Once we finished our icy treat Sebastian teleported me back to the manor, just outside my bedroom to be exact.  
“i hope you enjoyed tonight” Sebastian smiled.  
“i enjoyed it a lot, it was fun”  
“good, maybe we can do something similar again soon” he offered.  
“that sounds great” i smiled up at him.  
“good, then i will leave you to relax, my lady” he bowed his head, granting me a beautiful smile as i opened my bedroom door and shut it behind me.

Sebastian stood there outside Anya's bedroom door with a satisfied grin spread across his face. As he strolled through the manor he allowed his mind to roam.  
Tonight had been very successful, he showed he could stand by her side when with the royals, he gave her an introduction into his life when he's away from her and he took her out on her very first date.  
Though she might not see it as such yet.  
Maybe next time he could try even showing off a little, maybe beautiful Anya is impressed with heroics and strength.  
Tonight worked very well, because he was gentle and slow with her but next time he was going for a more full court press he just needed a good moment to show off his potential to Anya.  
His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.  
“hello, Sebastian speaking” he greeted, then listened as he did a cunning smile spread across his face.  
“is that so . . . very well thank you for telling me” Sebastian flipped his phone shut.  
He covered his smiling mouth with his hand, he knew lady luck favoured him but this . . .  
Tonight was getting better and better.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was sat snuggled up on my sofa chair in my bedroom with a book in my hands, not that i had been able to read it even though i was interested in it.  
My mind was filled with the events of this night, of Sebastian.  
God my mind was swimming in thoughts of him, of how handsome and amazing he was tonight. How long until i make a utter fool of myself.  
“lady Anya” speak of the devil.  
I looked up to see Sebastian standing there.  
“i just received a call about some of Persona's underlings” Sebastian told me, i gasped and grasped on to lapels of his butler coat.  
“where?!” i gasped.  
“just hold on” he grinned devilishly.

Sebastian teleported me on the outskirts of a small quiet town, i cast Sebastian a questioning look.  
“they decided to keep a low profile here than in a big city where they might be recognized” Sebastian explained.  
“then how did we find out about them?”  
“nothing escapes our spies notice . . . . and they didn't help them selves by getting drunk and boasting about how they work for a big bad cat” Sebastian chuckled.  
“ah so they're stupid” i smiled.  
“yes, shall i lead the way?” he offered.  
“yes please” i nodded. I followed Sebastian as we snuck into the village unseen, we hid on the roof of the bar Persona's underlings were currently in. We decided to wait for them to leave and follow.  
“how long do you think they will stay?” i asked.  
“not too much longer, according to the information i received they have been drinking here for quiet some time. They might even be foolish enough to lead us to Persona himself”  
“don't tease me” i groaned, “i want so badly to rip him to pieces”.  
“i think you will get him soon, he has never been as reckless as of late”  
“your right” i nodded with a blooming hope in my chest.  
We waited for an hour then our targets came stumbling out, only two of them.  
This should be quiet easy!  
We silently tailed them as they made their way through the woods, as we did my heart was pounding at the possibility of catching Persona, what if Sebastian is right and they do lead us to him. I would swoon with delight.  
As we continued to follow them through the woods i kept wondering . . .   
Where the hell were they going?!  
After a fifteen minutes it became a apparent that they were going in circles, too drunk to find their way back to where they came from.  
One of them stopped and leaned his back against a tree, taking break.  
“we shouldn't of drunk that much, can't even find our way back to the portal” the one against the tree slurred.  
Portal?  
Sebastian jumped down from where he was perched and made himself known to them.  
“having a pleasant night gentlemen?” Sebastian said breezily as he walked up to them.  
“who the hell are you?” one of them snorted.  
“i am Sebastian” they both stared at him for a moment and then gave each other a questioning look.  
“surely you have heard of me i work for lady Anya” Sebastian smiled pleasantly at them.  
They both gasp.  
“ah, so you have heard of her. So why don't you tell me what your doing out so late, unprotected”  
“were not telling you nothing” one of them barked, but the other one that was still leaning against the tree gulped and muttered under his breath, “we shouldn't of snuck out”  
“indeed you shouldn't have, if you hadn't you would of survived the night” Sebastian's eyes started to glow black.  
“now then your going to tell me everything i want to know or you'll upset my beautiful Anya” he purred.  
I stepped out of the shadows and walked closer.  
“why are Persona's underlings running around with out back up?, is Persona getting sloppy in his old age?” i inquired. The angry one glared at me.  
“does Persona even know your out here?” the flash of emotion behind their eyes confirmed it, Persona truly doesn't know.  
I smiled at my good fortune.  
“that means no one is going to come to your rescue” Sebastian grinned.  
Before i could react the angry one appeared in front of me, his hand was suddenly engulfed in fire, he raised his hand to strike me but Sebastian grabbed hold of his wrist.  
“your Witch blood is sobering you up quickly, I'm so pleased, now i get to put on a good show” Sebastian's eyes gleamed.  
Show?  
I looked at the one leaning against a tree and wondered if he would sober up quick too.  
“you little bitch” the Witch snarled.  
Sebastian back handed him sending him flying.  
“watch your mouth when speaking to my lady” Sebastian said calmly even though his eyes were glowing black.  
Sebastian then beat the Witch to a pulp, my lips parted at the display in front of me. My handsome Butler fighting was a thing of beauty, the way his clothes twisted and hugged him, the breeze blowing his hair from his face.  
I gasped as Sebastian punched the Witch hard in the stomach. What power!  
The Witch got back up and lunged at me, Sebastian caught him by the throat and raised him off the ground, he squeezed just tight enough for the Witch to gasp.  
“why did Persona contact Dupree for a medallion?” i asked.  
The Witch glared at me, Sebastian tutted and punched him in the stomach again.  
“i don't know, he won't tell us, we're only part of his army” the Witch finally choked out.  
“army?, i thought his dark guardians were his army” i frowned.  
The Witch snorted, “that's only the tip of the iceberge, you know nothing about what's to come, hell will rain down on anyone that stands in his way”  
I drank in this new bit of information and thought on it.  
I knew Persona was up to something, but an army!  
“how did Persona react to Anya taking out fifty of his guardians?” Sebastian asked.  
“he . . was pissed” the Witch choked out.  
“he's been hard at work trying to replace them” he added.  
“and how has that effected his plans?” i asked.  
“he was pushed back a few weeks”  
“only a few weeks?” i muttered to myself.  
“it's better than nothing” Sebastian pointed out.  
“your right” i nodded.  
I tensed at a familiar scent, the smell of metal.  
“Sebastian”  
“i know” he replied as we turned around to see three Dark Guardians rushing through the trees over to us.  
“i bet they were sent to collect these two before they can tell anymore to us” i growled.  
I quickly knocked the two of them out and faced the guardians coming at us.  
“we'll deal with those two later” i said and ran forward to meet the dark guardian on the left while Sebastian handled the other two.  
I darted left and right to dodge his massive metal, claw tipped hands.  
I punched him in his only working eye, his right eye. His other eye was covered with black cloth. Taking advantage of his sightless state i drove my hand home. Through his chest to his heart, i wrenched the grotesque looking thing that was supposed to be his heart, out of his chest.  
I turned to see how Sebastian was doing and i was awe-struck at the sight that was just before my eyes.  
At some point Sebastian had removed his coat, right now his shirt and waist coat was ripped open displaying his toned muscles. I swallowed as i watched his magnificent body twist and move while he was fighting. Sebastian was fighting one of them while the corpse of the other guardian was laid on the floor covered in blood.  
Sebastian was making quick work of the guardian, tearing it down, until finally it was dead. Sebastian drew a square white cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood from his hands, he turned and walked over to me.  
Still staring at him as he walked over ,i was in complete awe of how sensationally handsome he was.  
“there we go all done, surprisingly weak wouldn't you agree?” he flashed me a smile. All i did was nod.  
“what's wrong Anya you're looking at me strangely” he cast me a devilish smile, his eyes sparkled under the moon light.  
“nothing” i shook my head and then added, “your shirts ripped open” i said trying not to look at his bared skin . . . . . but failed.  
“ah yes, those guardians are so disrespectful of clothes, but I'm glad to see you're no worse for wear” he cupped my cheek gently.  
“wouldn't it be a bother if your clothes were ripped like mine” his eyes bore into mine and i was caught in his trance, his eyes were so hypnotizing it clouded my mind. I even felt my body ever so slightly lean into his as if his gaze was pulling me to him.  
I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, my voice stopped working.  
Sebastian made a light sound of amusement even though his face held a kind but seductive expression.  
“can't you speak?” Sebastian placed one hand on my back while the other one was still on my cheek slowly stroking a thumb against my skin.  
“i . . . er” was all i could muster up.  
“that's a pity I've always loved your voice. Try again. Please, for me” his eyes were glowing ever so slightly. The feel of his hand on my back, his hand gently touching my face, his voice, his gaze. It was all so overwhelming.  
With all my strength i forced out, “I've just never seen you like this”.  
“practically shirtless?”  
I tore my gaze away from his, “that's not what i meant” i shook my head, but added, “but no i haven't”.  
I've seen Sebastian in his normal smart clothes, suits at balls hosted by the Feline Royals but I've never seen his bare skin. Though i do day dream about it often what he might look like underneath those elegant clothes.  
But now I've seen first hand, i don't think i will ever stop day dreaming.  
“sweet Anya is mine the first body you've seen?”  
My eyes widened, a gasp escaped my lips, i pulled my body away from his touch. I turned away from him, i knew from my reaction he got his anwser.  
I took this moment to compose myself and looked over at . . .  
“son of a bitch” i growled. The two Witches i knocked out were gone!  
The light scent of a guardian draped over the earth where the Witches were last seen.  
“god damn it!” i yelled, “i get distracted for five minutes and look what happens”.  
“it isn't your fault, these three guardians were sent as a distraction I'm sure of it, the Witches were probably taken while we were fighting. They must have been very light footed, i didn't hear anything” Sebastian said.  
“your right, I'll get over it” i grumbled.  
“lets go back to the manor, I'll report the information we've gathered to Prince Clovis” Sebastian told me, i nodded and Sebastian teleported me back to the manor. As soon as we got back Sebastian went off to report to Clovis, while he did i leaned against a wall thinking about what transpired between me and Sebastian.  
As i kept thinking i started to blush, i shook my head roughly and went up stairs.

Sebastian watched from the shadows as Anya walked up the stairs, his plan was working, he was certainly in her head. Sebastian smiled and teleported to Prince Clovis's grand office in his part of the palace.  
Clovis was sitting in his leather chair in deep thought with a glass of whiskey in hand.  
“your highness” Sebastian announced his pretense and bowed his head, Clovis snapped out of thought, looked over and smiled.  
“ah Sebastian, i keep telling you there is no need to be so formal we've known each other for years now” Clovis smiled.  
“that maybe so but your still royalty, i do the same with Lady Anya. But if it would make you feel more comfortable i still endeavor to be less formal”  
“thank you, take a seat. What brings you here?” Clovis asked.  
Sebastian sat down opposite Clovis and filled him in on the happenings of the night.  
“interesting” Clovis said.  
“indeed, he's growing an army, if i were you i would strengthen your forces, Lady Anya bought the kingdom some time. But the fact remains Persona is planning an attack on the Fortress” Sebastian explained.  
“thank you for telling me this, i will talk with my forces. Where is Anya?”  
“at the manor, she is still irritated with herself that the Witches got away, she's no doubt kicking herself as we speak”  
Clovis smiled and took a sip of his drink.  
“i shall leave you to your thoughts your highness” Sebastian stood.  
“before you go”  
Sebastian faced the prince, “yes?”  
“is it true you have destined partners?” Clovis asked.  
“yes it is true”  
“for the males their partners are called their lady, for females it's their lord” Clovis added.  
“what are you getting at?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
“does Anya know she's your Lady?”  
Sebastian's eyes glowed slightly black with emotion, “no she does not, but i have slowly started my court press so it shouldn't be long until she finds out. Please do not inform her of what we've discussed”  
“not at all, i am happy she's finally going to get a taste of happiness. It doesn't take much to see she wants a love of her own. Good luck my friend” Clovis nodded at Sebastian.  
Sebastian teleported back to the manor and found Anya in bed, dressed in her crimson night gown that reached her ankles but had a slit up one side.  
Anya was currently lazily flicking through a book.  
“how did Clovis react to the news?” she asked with out looking up.  
“he took it well, he's going to strengthen his forces in case of an attack”  
Sebastian sat in a chair beside her bed.  
“by the way thank you for taking me out to that restaurant, it was amazing” her lips curled into a stunning smile.  
“it was my pleasure my lady, you had one hell of a night you must feel exhausted” Sebastian reached out and tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear.  
“yes, i am” she nodded, putting her book on the bedside table and laid her head down on the pillow.  
“are you tired too?”  
“a little” he nodded.  
Anya reached her hand behind her and patted the bed.  
“fall asleep here then” she offered sleepily, eyes closed.  
Sebastian's lips parted in surprise as his heart began to race, “Anya” he breathed.  
“you were going to stay by my side while i slept anyway, get some sleep too while your at it” Anya mumbled.  
Sebastian teleported beside her over the covers, with his head turned to face her, he watched as his beautiful Anya's breathing became even and soft.  
Sebastian's lips curled.  
Anya you never cease to amaze me.

My mind was still in that wonderfully warm, fuzzy stage of waking up. With my cheek squished against the soft pillow i let out a little sigh of pleasure.  
Sleeping in this bed is heaven. I just laid there for a few minutes thinking about the night before.  
It was only then i noticed the weight in the bed beside me, did Lychee crawl into bed with me. I turned over and looked at . . . . Sebastian!  
Sebastian was lying on his side facing me, his hands laying next to his face which at the moment held an unbearably adorable expression of peace.  
His hair ruffled, his clothes loosened from sleeping in them, his shirt and waist coat still ripped open from the fight.  
What was Sebastian doing in my bed?  
Then the last memories of the night came back to me, i asked him to sleep here, and he did.  
I couldn't believe it, Sebastian was in my bed. How many times have i dreamed of exactly this. God he's beautiful, i bit my lip as i watched his chest go up and down from soft breathing.  
The urge to ran my fingers through his hair was almost overwhelming.  
I have to get away before i do something that will make me feel foolish!  
Moving ever so slowly off the bed as not to wake him, i walked over to the bathroom and locked myself in. A bath will clear my head.

Sebastian lied there for a few moments more after Anya left.   
After the blood bond that occurred between them the tie to her had gotten stronger, he could sense her emotions and even go as far as have pretty spot on suspicions as to what she's thinking.  
Right then when Anya woke and found him next to her he could of sworn he sensed her passion and the need to reach out and touch him.  
She was more aware of him than he first thought, and i love it, he grinned.  
But why didn't she touch him?  
Maybe sweet Anya was still confused by her feelings toward him, how adorable. His Anya, the same Vampire that cut down fifty guardians and could run into battle with no fear was shy around him.  
Maybe it was time to turn up the heat a little bit more, gently of course.  
Sebastian got up and teleported away to the kitchen and teleported back with a bottle of water and a bottle of blood. He sat both down on the bedside table and sat down in the sofa chair by the bed while waiting for Anya to emerge.  
Fifteen quiet minutes later Anya came out looking sparkling clean, dressed in a white top with small frills around the square neckline that seemed to draw attention to her chest, deep crimson trousers. Her hair was still damp and tied up into a pony tail.  
“good gloaming” Sebastian greeted with a smile, Anya stopped and looked at him for a moment.  
“you too, how did you sleep?” she asked as she came over to him.  
“most peaceful sleep I've had in ages” he answered honestly.  
“that's good” she nodded, her cheeks were the lightest of pink, so beautiful.  
Anya sat on the edge of the bed, almost nervously.  
Sebastian tutted and looked down at his ruined clothes, “i guess i must throw these away” he shrugged out of his ruined shirt and waist coat then reached over to his bottle of water and gulped it down hungrily.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anya's expression, her lips were parted, her pupils dilated, her chest rising and falling with her breathing.  
Sebastian never gave his looks much thought than just taking pride in his appearance, but the way Anya reacted satisfied him deeply.

“Sebastian lets go visit your spies again”  
“okay, I'll step outside while you get ready” he nodded and teleported outside my bedroom door.  
I pulled on my crimson jeans as i thought about last night, last night was the best nights sleep I've had in memory. I put on my black boots with laces up the front.  
I felt so refreshed and ready to go.  
Sebastian teleported me to his spies, it took the little over a minute to notice my presence, they stiffened as they saw me.  
“so gentlemen have you found anything else out?”  
As it turns out not Persona or anyone else remotely connected to him has been sighted, i guess he is fuming that one of his underlings slipped out and let loose information on him. I'd be surprised if Persona let the Witches in question live.  
“thank you for all your hard work, i want you to carry on as you were but as an added request, if you come across Persona's underlings again i want you to capture them and contact us immediately, you will become very wealthy men by the end of the mission” i told them.  
The eyes of the men sparkled at the prospect of money.  
“how wealthy?” the leader asked.  
“disgustingly so” i grinned.  
The men shared a pleased look then the leader faced me with a smile and said, “you've got a deal”.

It's been a week since Persona slipped up, there's been no sign of him or anyone connected to him. I was growing slightly impatient, this fight has been going on for years, every time i get close he runs away.  
That fight in the woods was the closest i have ever been to killing him, i can still remember the excitement coursing through my veins at being mere inches away from taking his life and ending it all.  
My phone rang in my pocket breaking my train of thought.  
“hello” i greeted, on the other end of the line was the leader of Sebastian's spies.  
“did you find anything?” my voice hitched up a notch in excitement.  
“no nothing, not ever a whisper” he replied.  
“call when you have other updates” i said and hung up, i ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.  
I sighed irritably and walked back to manor, i thought a walk around the Fortress would calm myself. It only worked a little bit.  
By the time i got back i was still on edge, Sebastian greeted me at the door and took my coat from me.  
“any news?” Sebastian asked.  
I shook my head and headed up stairs with Sebastian following me.  
“Prince Clovis called his army is ever growing, it's three times it's size it was last year and getting even more ruthless in the battle field. He is confident if Persona does attack he will be ready” he told me as we made our way to my room.  
“that's good” i nodded.  
I walked into my bedroom, half way to my bed i stopped in my tracks, all my anger vanished.  
There was a huge bouquet of white roses sitting gracefully in a glass vase on my bed side table.  
“Sebastian” i breathed.  
He appeared beside me. “ah yes, i wanted to make you feel appreciated” he told me.  
“but Sebastian” i marveled at the roses.  
“do you not like them my lady?”  
“no, no that's not it they're amazing, just how did you know i loved white roses?” i turned my head to look at him.  
He turned to face me and smiled.  
“about a week ago i noticed you staring at the roses in Princess Rose's rooms, i noticed the look in your eyes, how you instantly fell in love with them” he told me as he looked down at me with those heartbreakingly lovely eyes.  
I walked over to the roses and broke one of the stems shorter then went over to Sebastian and stuck the stem of the rose in the front pocket of his tail coat.  
His lips parted in surprise.  
“i wanted you to feel appreciated” i said simply and smiled.  
The emotion in his eyes were intense.  
I pulled my hand away from his coat but Sebastian grasped it in his gloved hand.  
“Sebastian?” i croaked as his eyes turned darker.  
“forgive me” he said softly.  
“for what?”  
“for this” he breathed then swooped down to claim my lips.  
My whole body froze but at the same time it was set alight with desire as soon as his lips pressed against mine. His lips sent my heart beating wildly, made my mind go blank and my body limp.  
I felt my eyes glow red wildly from the sharpness of the emotion inside me.  
His hands held my upper arms to support me.  
He pealed his heated lips away from mine, just one kiss and we were both out of breath.  
“lady Anya i . .” i cut him off by grasping his head with both hands pulling him down to crush my lips against his.  
He groaned against my lips, then we both sunk into it, he slanted his lips against mine as i turned my head for him to get better access, i slid my hands over his shoulders and ran my nails down his back.  
“Anya” he whispered into my ear once he broke his lips away.  
“my delicate flower, i never knew you wanted me this badly” he chuckled, i moaned at the pleasure of his silky voice in my ear.  
“if i had known i would of made my feelings clear” that caught my attention, through the haze i opened my eyes a crack.  
“what do you mean?”  
“my beautiful Anya, do not tell me you never knew, all this time i have wanted you from afar” he tweaked my nose, “not too far though, i could never let you go, really quiet selfish of me. I have been so jealous of every man that has even looked in your direction with lust on their mind, a beautiful Vampire with sunshine hair and ever green eyes that turn crimson. Every time i see that sea of blood in your gaze my body screams to embrace you”  
He brushed his fingers under my chin to bring my gaze to his face.  
“i noticed when you flirted with me” i said and averted my gaze as i blushed.  
“i never thought you were serious, i didn't want to tell you how i felt in fear of making a fool of myself. The truth is your just too irresistible” i shook my head.  
Sebastian chuckled and held me against his body.  
“you can unburden yourself now” his voice was so sweet.  
“your voice” i mumbled into his chest.  
“what about my voice?” he inquired, pulled me away just enough to look at my face, i tried to turn my face away.  
“it's too embarrassing” i moaned.  
“do not be embarrassed, I've been dying to hear these words for a long time, please speak, you can trust me” my hands were clutching onto his arms.  
“your voice is too heartbreakingly beautiful, your accent is too erotic, even when you are serious your voice is enough to melt me. When you turn on the charm i feel like everything gets cloudy and when your flirting my god i feel like I'll faint, it's a surprise you can't hear how loud my heart thunders when you enter a room” when i paused he squeezed my arms gently to coax me further.  
“i feel bolder talking to you about these sensitive feelings when I'm not looking at your handsome face, i feel like i spend all day blushing in your presence” i shook my head, “i just couldn't tell you”  
“it pleases me deeply to hear this” his words touched me like a stroke.  
I placed my fingers over his lips.  
“please . .” i blushed deep red.  
“the effect is worse now you know of this weakness” i told him, he chuckled against my fingers and held my hand in his and kissed it as he said “tell me more”.  
“well there is your body” i nibbled my lower lip.  
“you've noticed my body have you?” i slapped my hand over his lips again, Sebastian laughed this time.  
With out warning he turned me around and pressed my back against his chest, his arms wrapped around my chest and held me close.  
He brought his lips directly by my left ear.  
“is my British accent really that damaging to your composure?” i gasped at his words, my eyes widened, my lips parted.  
He chuckled and it was like a knife slicing through my barriers that held fast my fierce desire for him.  
“please, Sebastian . .” i panted.  
“yet another erotic little tid bit i will bring with me to my dreams, but please i must hear more” then he leaned in closer brushing his nose against my ear.  
“please” he breathed.  
My heart slammed into my chest.  
“what was it you were saying about my body?”  
This was all getting out of hand.  
His arms were around me, his lips at my ear whispering such sweet erotic things.  
I have to get out. I have to cool down.  
The swimming pool!  
Yes that will clear my head.  
“er, nothing” i grasped his arms and tried to move them.  
“oh now don't be shy” he cooed.  
“i am not shy” i ground out as i finally tore his arms from around me, i walked quickly out of the room and down the corridor. But Sebastian wasn't stupid he knew my resolve was crumbling, i could hear his smart shoes clicking on the floor behind me, following me.  
God even his foot steps were attractive.  
“don't run away” he called, he sounded a little amused. I kept walking and he kept following.  
I made it to the staircase, i glided down, not too far now. Just a little farther.  
I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, then i found myself pressed against a wall with Sebastian's body pressed against mine. His face buried in my hair just above my ear, one of my wrists in his grasp was pressed against the side of the painting on the wall, my free hand was trying to push his other hand away that was currently holding onto my waist.  
“your smell is mind boggling” he breathed.  
I struggled against his hold, but it was hard to move in this position.  
“my lady why do you run?” he brushed his lips against my hair.  
“my beautiful Vampire do you know how many times I've wanted to press you up against this exact wall and devour you?”  
I gasped, “Sebastian!”  
“i can't help it, you haunt me day and night, your scent clings to every inch of this manor and now i want it to cling to me, the only reason i held back was because i didn't know for sure you wanted me. But now i do nothing is going to stop me from eating you all up and keeping you for myself” he kissed my earlobe which made my knees buckle and sent me pressing myself full force up against him. He hissed in a breath.  
All this up until now has been him holding back!  
“S . .Sebastian” i said hoping it sounded steady.  
“it just can't work” i shook my head the best i could with his buried in my hair.  
“but you forget so quickly” he chuckled then moved his lips directly to my ear.  
“i know your weakness” he whispered. I moaned aloud the slapped my free hand over my mouth.  
Did i just make that sound?  
He chuckled at my ear.  
“god your so adorable” he crooned, his hand on my waist was free of my hold, he slid his hand to my lower back.  
“ah, ah, ah” he scolded lightly when i tried to dislodge his face from my ear, i blushed at his scolding  
I peaked open my eyes, i didn't even noticed they were closed and looked over to the glass window of the back door, i could see the pool now, so close!  
As soon as the water hits me i will wake up, yes!, this is a dream, i will wake up once i get to the pool.  
But Sebastian's words were wrapping me up in his sinful darkness.  
Then with what was left of my strength i some how wriggled out of his arms and ran for the door, i flung it open and leapt into the pool.   
As my whole body was submerged in water i closed my eyes.   
When i open my eyes i will be in bed and all of this will be a dream.  
The water beside me shifted and moved with it, i opened my eyes to see Sebastian was under the water with me, his eyes glowed with intent.  
I tried to swim back but he caught me fast, with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other grasping my chin firmly with his free hand, pulling me close.  
Then his powerfully sinful lips pressed against mine.  
I stiffed with surprise and desire.  
His lips were both soft and firm at the same time, so much better than all my imaginings put together, heat ran through my body. I was so shocked before to even appreciate his kiss. I couldn't fight it anymore, my arms went under his and clutched his shoulders from behind.  
My first kiss was with Sebastian!  
Once he pulled his lips away he pressed his forehead against mine, at some point through our kiss we resurfaced.  
“i won't let you escape that easily” he murmured.  
“oh Sebastian” i whimpered, he maneuvered me so my back was against the wall of the pool.  
My arms still clutching his shoulders, his arms still around me.  
“this isn't a dream?” i asked.  
“no Anya, if it is, it is the most life like dream I've had yet, but i know it's not a dream, for in my dreams your lips have never tasted this sweet” his eyes burned into mine.  
“you've dreamed of me?” i looked up at him with all the vulnerability in me.  
He cupped my face with one hand and looked down at me lovingly.  
“constantly, I've dreamed of kissing you a thousand times, in a thousand different way, in a thousand different places” he growled out the last.  
“I've kissed you in every room in this manor, I've made love to you in your bed, taken you on your desk and made a mess of you in my room. You are all that i dream about, if i had known you felt the same . . . . why didn't you tell me my lady?” He asked soft as he looked down at me with those glowing eyes.  
“because i couldn't, i didn't want to make a fool of myself” i shook my head as i blushed, he pulled me close and held me against his chest.  
“my sweet, you've been harboring these feelings for me all this time?” i nodded in anwser.  
“when did these feelings first appear?”  
I paused then admitted, “I've always noticed you but it was only when i turned eighteen that i started to notice a lot more about you, and then when i turned Immortal it got worse and worse, i didn't know what to do” i shook my head against his chest.  
“well there is no need to fret now, i have you. Shhhh there there my Anya, i knew there was something special about you from the moment i met you, at first i thought it was because you saved my life and showed me mercy and humanity when no one else would. And then i got to know you and found out you had a brilliant mind and shining sense of humor. But i was wrong all these things were amazing but it wasn't the reason why i was so fixated on you, that came when you turned eighteen. Immortals can't recognize their for chosen mates until they reach the age of maturity. When i came back to the house and saw you running towards me i was almost knocked off my feet, like a shining spot light was shone onto you, i couldn't see anything else but you and my god your smile. Phantoms have a destined mate out there in the world, a male Phantoms fore chosen mate is called our lady. Your my lady. Always have been, always will be” the emotion in his voice was so moving a blood tear escaped my left eye.  
He cupped my face with both hands and looked deep into my eyes, with his thumb he brushed away my tear.  
“i love you Anastasia”  
A breath escaped my lips as i drew on a shaky smile, “Sebastian, I love you too” his eyes widened as he drank in those words.  
I clutched fistfuls of his hair and slanted my lips over his.  
The barrier was down and the emotions i had been trying so hard to hide flooded out.  
He groaned as he held me tighter to him, i kissed him even more passionately.  
He trailed his fingertips down my neck making me gasp, he took advantage of this opportunity and slide his tongue in my mouth, he gave my tongue teasing flicks as i shyly lapped back he groaned and we set into a frenzy.  
I clutched onto him as he held my head the way he wanted it, he ravished my mouth while my fingers dug into the muscles of his back.  
He tore his lips away from mine, he were both breathing heavily at this point, we stared into each others eyes.  
All the while Sebastian's fingertips continued to tease my sensitive neck making me shiver and shudder.  
He seemed enthralled by my reactions.  
“Sebastian” i panted, his fingers grasped my chin firmly and turned my head to the side to bare my neck, he leaned in kissed my neck, i my laid my palms against his chest weakly as my mind was cast into a cloudy land.  
All i knew was his clever lips at my neck.  
“Sebastian” i moaned, it was all i could say.  
His lips were slow and soft but it only heightened the pleasure, my mind was gone and so was my strength, i was totally at his mercy and he surely knew it.  
One of Sebastian's hands found my cleavage and teased and trailed between the valley of my breasts.  
“oh god!” i shuddered.  
I didn't know how much i could take.  
“Anya i am at your mercy” he breathed at my ear.  
My eyes widened at his confession, i drank those words in then i moved my hands to his chest to explore him, i ran my fingers to his tie and started to slowly undo it, it was only then i noticed Sebastian had stopped moving and started to watch at i was doing.  
“don't be shy, remember it's me” his eyes were soft and warm as he gazed at me.  
“it's because it's you that's why I'm so nervous” i confessed and averted my gaze.  
“this pleases me, but Anya don't you see” he said softly and dragged one of my hands to place over his heart, my lips parted in surprise, his heart was thundering inside his chest.  
“your nervous too?” at his nod i became more confident, i resumed undoing his tie as i slipped it off and let it fall i started to undo the buttons of his shirt.  
I started at the top, i slipped the first button out of it's hole to reveal an inch of his perfect skin. I couldn't help but kiss the bared skin.  
“Anya you seductive little Vampire” he groaned, i grinned and continued my task, with every inch i bared he received a kiss from me.  
I was on fire for him by the time his shirt hung open, i slipped the shirt off his shoulders and hitched in a breath at the sight before me.  
He had a lightly muscled chest and stomach, his biceps were so smooth and firm, i stroked his arms slowly, feeling his skin lovingly.  
It was more than i have ever dreamed of, my dreams paled in comparison to reality.  
I hooked my fingers in the belt loops of his trousers and tugged him to press his navel against me feeling the evidence of his arousal.  
“wow” i breathed at the feel of him.  
Sebastian teleported me so i was lying on my back beside the pool with him on top of me.  
Sebastian grinned and leaned in, “you will be well acquainted with it in dew time” he teased my lips with his tongue making me pant.  
I pulled my mouth away and looked up at him holding himself above me, a hand positioned either side of my head.  
“I've never done this before so I'm going to need you to guide me through this” i admitted, his eyes were intensely black and glowed in dangerous promise of pleasure.  
He let out a strained chuckle.  
“my beautiful Anya, it is no accident your untouched, i made sure no man dared go where i dreamed to be. When ever a man sent you an appraising look i sent them running, it pleases me you ask me to guide you into sex. I will happily be your tutor” he leaned down and rested on his arm beside my head while his other hand gripped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.  
“but only with me Anya, no one else can have you” he growled possessively.  
These words were not practiced, these words were close to his heart and they meant a lot to him.  
I gently cupped his face and stroked my thumbs against his smooth skin, his eyes gentled at my touch.  
“Sebastian I've always been yours, as if anyone could hold a candle to my Phantom” he was drinking in my words like a cooling breeze.  
“Sebastian i need you” i breathed as his eyes turned black.  
He chuckled roughly as he wrapped my legs around his waist and ground himself against me.  
“yes!” i moaned as i clung to him, i buried my face in his shoulder.  
“soon there will be nothing to bar my entrance” he ground himself harder against me, the feel of him through his trousers was addictive.  
“don't stop” i panted against him, i could hear his groans of pleasure so close to my ear. The knowledge of his pleasure turned my arousal into a frenzy.  
I've been so interested in trying this and now i could with the one man i truly wanted.  
I felt like i was on the edge of a glorifying white light of searing pleasure, so close. Another rapturous stroke, i breathed his name.  
Suddenly he stopped moving.  
“why'd you stop” i gasped, he levered himself above me and looked down at me with intense desire, it shook me to the core to know how affected he was.  
Sebastian the scooped me up, my body pressed against his bare hot chest.  
“time for bed” he grinned roguishly.  
I covered his neck and shoulders with kisses as he teleported me to my bed, the soft mattress met my back, he slowly covered my body with his, i wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.  
“your not getting away from me this time” i grinned up at him, he chuckled and shook his head.  
“your even better than i dreamed you would be in bed, so passionate and greedy for me” he crooned.  
I kissed him feverishly as i undid the buckle on his belt.  
“are you truly ready Anya?, for me to bring you pleasure” Sebastian asked teasingly as he ground his groin against my mound.  
“yes” i gasped, Sebastian held my hand and kissed my palms.  
“i want to usher you gently into this, so your not afraid, though it pains me to say this considering you've been grinding so beautifully on me, tonight is for you only” Sebastian kissed down my neck.  
I tried to keep my mind from slipping into a haze, “but Sebastian don't you have these pressing needs too?” at my question he nipped my neck making me moan.   
“of course i do, i have a strong need to spend deep inside you, but i have another need much stronger than that, as a Phantom i must see to my lady's pleasure. I will take care of the other later away from my pretty Vampire” he told me then brushed his lips against my neck.  
“what do you mean?” then i blushed as i realized what he meant.  
He leveled himself up and smiled at me devilishly.  
I averted my gaze as i offered my scandalous idea, “you know you don't have to leave to do . . that” i blushed even more as said the words.  
Sebastian's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
“your so cute, you don't have to worry i will be very satisfied if i picture you in my mind” he then pressed his sinful lips against mine.  
I clutched onto him, “if we carry on as we were beside the pool will that work?” i asked through the haze of desire.  
His lips parted in surprise, then nodded.  
“then do that, ease this ache i have”  
Then he started to grind between my legs, i gasped and panted beneath him, i held onto his shoulders so dear life as a searing round of pleasure engulfed me.  
“Anya” Sebastian gasped  
I groaned out Sebastian's name as my body shuddered and seized until finally my body went limp beneath him, i felt Sebastian softly grind against me as he breathed heavily over me. I was so absorbed over my pleasure i completely missed his. My eyes slid closed as i caught my breath.  
“now rest my Anya” his voice roughened slightly in my ear.

I jolted out of sleep, breathing heavily.  
Was all that a dream?  
It had to be, nothing like that would happen in real life, but still my god, that dream, it felt so real. I shivered at the memory of total pleasure.  
The feel of his skin, his voice, his words, everything was just a dream.  
I sighed, it would be irrational of me to feel sad over a dream, i sat there moments later just thinking.  
“good gloaming” Sebastian said as he walked in with a bottle of blood, he set it on my bedside table.  
“oh, good gloaming to you too” he's not acting out of the ordinary.  
“I will be out tonight following leads on Persona, i would like you to come with me”  
“okay” i replied, then Sebastian turned and walked to the door.  
It really was all a dream.  
“oh and Anya” he called as he paused at the door and turned his head slightly to face me.  
“thank you for a mind blowing night” he blew a kiss at me and left.  
My jaw dropped, my cheeks heat and my heart started to race as the sudden realization came to me.  
All that was real!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sat there in bed for god knows how long, just thinking about last night.  
I not only admitted my feelings, i revealed my vulnerabilities, told him of my attraction to him in detail and had my first sexual experience.  
I got up, showered and dressed in simple clothes a simple black skirt and red top, i decided to go to my office and relax while flicking through my files on Persona.  
I tied my hair up into a high pony tail as i read through files I've read hundreds of times, there was nothing in here i didn't already know but i liked to recap.  
My mind kept wondering to Sebastian and last night, i closed my files and put them away convinced i wouldn't be able to concentrate long enough to go through a paragraph.  
I lazily put the files away as my mind went cloudy again with heated thoughts of Sebastian's voice in my ear, i blushed and rubbed my forehead.  
It was bad enough before when he didn't know how i felt but now . . . it was unbearable.  
I picked up the only books i had on Phantoms and went through the index to find a spersific chapter, one on their Ladies.

Sebastian teleported into Anya's office with news on Persona, Anya was currently sitting at her desk with a book in her hands, her eyes glowed red with concentration.  
Sebastian appeared beside her, she still didn't notice his arrival so he looked over her shoulder at the book to see what had grasp her attention.  
His lips parted, to his surprise and pleasure it was a book on Phantoms and the current chapter that held her mind in such a vice was one on the subject of a Phantoms fated Lady.  
His heart warmed at her curiosity.  
“i have said before . .” Anya gasped at his words and whipped her head up to look at him, “if you want to know about Phantoms all you have to do is ask” he grinned at her.  
“you are so full of your self, your very over confident today” she huffed and closed the book, she seemed embarrassed that he caught her.  
“of course i am, any Phantom would be if they found out their Lady had a deep attraction to him”  
“i thought it was a dream when i woke up” she told him as she looked away.  
“no dream is that sweet. But i promise from now on i will become more gentle with you, now the ice has been broken by a night of passion with emotions bared we can grow closer” he reached over and held her hand making her gasp. Such a small touch and she's utterly affected, fate did well in choosing her.  
“i know this must be so overwhelming for you but please try not to hide your feelings from me, that is all i ask” he brushed his lips against her knuckles.  
“I'll . . try” she said softly.  
“thank you. Now i have some news about Persona” Sebastian said and took great pleasure from seeing her eyes light up.

I watched from the trees as Sebastian talked to a pretty woman dressed in purple, a Witch who might have a link to Persona. For hours we waited for the Witch to show up, me crouched in a tree while Sebastian stood by a dirt road.  
“i sell many amulets if your interested” she offered.  
“no thank you, i want you to tell me everything you know about Persona”  
She frowned, “i haven't seen Persona in years, not since he started creating things by himself. Once he acquired his own skills at alchemy he didn't bother with Witches to help him” she shrugged.  
“it's too bad you don't know anymore” Sebastian flicked a gold coin at her which she caught easily.  
“so since I've told you what i know I'm curious why do you care so much about Persona and his plans?, it's just a kingdom he wants”  
Interesting, i haven't heard of any outsiders knowing about the Fortress, The Feline Fortress is supposed to be kept a secret, I'm surprised Persona told her.  
I'll have to make a point of taking away any memories related to Felines.  
“because my lady is the one who protects that kingdom” Sebastian replied.  
Recognition flashed behind her eyes, “you mean the Vampire?”  
“yes” Sebastian nodded.  
“thank you for all your help, I'll be going now” Sebastian smiled politely.  
“are you kidding?, this is my chance to be put back on Persona's team before he gets his kingdom, there could be a good position for me as his personal Witch. If i can deliver his enemy to him he will welcome me back with open arms!”

The Witch blasted Sebastian square in the chest with a ball of light sending him to his back, i gasped in horror then turned my hate filled gaze at the offending Witch, i threw my dagger and hit her right between the eyes.  
I ran over to Sebastian who was starting to stand up.  
“your okay” i frowned as i reached him.  
“physically yes” he nodded.  
“what do you mean?”  
“the blast took out my ability to teleport for a short while, I'm surprised she knew i had that ability, Persona must of told her”  
“she worked for Persona” i said and glanced at her body on the floor.  
“are you hurt” i turned my attention fully to him.  
“i am fine, thank you for worrying” he smiled adoringly at me.  
“we're not terribly far from the fortress, we can walk” i said once i mentally shook myself, getting over his stunning smile.  
We walked side by side down a dirt path when a fat drop of water hit my nose, i looked up to see angry blackish grey clouds covering the sky.  
Sebastian held my hand and ran in the direction of a small village, i held on tight and ran beside him all the while looking up at him, this handsome, strong, amazing man.  
I would run anywhere with you.

Sebastian pulled me into a small village inn, it was dimly lit with candles at the front desk, it was cozy and warm. Sebastian draped an arm over my shoulder as he spoke with the man at the front desk in a foreign language, after a minute Sebastian was handed a key with the number three on it.  
He kept me close as he brought me up a wooden staircase and into room numbered three.  
Inside was just as warm and as cozy as the entrance, the room was decorated simple with dark masculine colours, a small fire place and a large double bed sat not too far from us.  
Sebastian was holding me close, both hands holding on to my upper arms.  
I looked up at Sebastian's darkly handsome face which was currently dripping wet, a trickle of rain water ran down his forehead and made it's way to his eyebrow.  
I pulled a handkerchief from the inside of my jacket and gently wiped the water from his face.  
“thank you” he stroked my wet hair.  
“for what?”  
“saving me back there”  
“you could of easily beaten her yourself” i said and then added, “why did she take your teleporting gift away?”  
“she might have thought that by stopping me from teleporting she could defeat me” Sebastian explained as i finished drying his face.  
“did she hurt you?”  
“I'm perfectly fine, it just feels strange not being able to teleport when ever i like. But it's happened before so i know how to deal with it”  
“what did you do the first time someone did this?”  
“hmmm lets see . . . as i remember i spent hours fighting against the magic, trying to force myself to teleport but after a while it wore off and i was back to normal again. It's about trapping your opponent, you would think someone as powerful as me would be over confident about my powers and temporary losing one would throw me off guard. But not the case I've trained hard for years i can easily protect myself with out my gifts”after explaining that to me Sebastian then turned and wandered round the room until he found a small wooden cabinet, and pulled out a thick blanket.  
I watched as he laid it on the floor and then lit a fire in the fire place, shrugging out of his coat as he made his way over to me. I noticed that his shirt underneath was dry unlike me, he hooked his coat up and then turned his attention to me.  
“my lady let me help you out of your wet clothes”  
“the way you say . . . those words it's sounds so formal, you've been by my side for so long why are you still so formal with me?”  
“your misinterpreting my words” he said soothingly soft, he brushed a dripping lock from my cheek.  
“when i say my lady i mean . .” he gripped my chin firmly and looked deep into my eyes, “ . . My Lady. No one else can have you, i will be by your side no matter what. So please my lady allow me to assist you with your clothes”  
I bit my lower lip as i pondered it.  
“you can trust me, I promise to go slow and gentle if at any point you want me to stop just say the word” he murmured.  
He knelt down and started to unlace my boots and pulled them off one by one, then he stood once more turning his attention to my top and jacket, he gently tugged on the end of one sleeve and then the other until my jacket was in his hands. Once hung up next to his he then held the edge of my top, a little gasp escaped my lips but i didn't tell him to stop. I averted my gaze and tried to pretend my heart wasn't racing.  
He slowly dragged my top up, i raised my arms as my top came up over my head and slipped off, i crossed my arms over my plum coloured bra.  
I heard his sharp inhalation of breath, i looked up at him to see his lips were parted in surprise and he was staring.  
“why are you staring?” i asked as i held myself tighter.  
“you're beautiful”  
“how can that be possible I'm half naked and soaking wet, how can that be beautiful?”  
“do you not like the way i look right now?” he asked looking at me with a dripping wet locks of hair hanging over his eyes.  
“that's different you . .” i stopped myself, averting my eyes again.  
“I'm what?” when i didn't anwser he stepped closer, his mouth at my ear.  
“tell me or i will spend the rest of the night thinking you dislike me and that would hurt me deeply”  
“that's unfair!” i exclaimed but gave in, “Fine, i was going to say you always look good. There are you happy?  
“very” Then he continued with undressing me, he reached for my skirt, he reached behind me and slid down the zip, my skirt fluttered around my feet but Sebastian didn't pull away.  
“are you warming up?” he asked.  
“yea, a little” i nodded.  
“the rest of your clothes seemed to be dry” he rubbed his hand over his mouth as he looked at my body, then he turned and collected his shirt and then returned back to me.  
“wear this, it will make you feel more comfortable” he handed me the shirt.  
“don't worry it's clean and dry” he added.  
“thank you” i drew on his shirt and buttoned it up.  
“I'm sorry . . .” i stopped not knowing what to say.  
Sebastian smiled warmly and stroked my cheek.  
“it's fine, your still shy about all this, I'm not expecting so much so soon. Even if that night is all that i have, I'm still over the moon about it” he told me.  
“it's not like . . . were never going to have a repeat” i said softly.  
“yea?” he cocked his head to the side and smiled almost devilishly at me.  
“maybe when i feel braver” i nodded.  
“I'm so proud of you taking on such a big bad Phantom” he teased.  
I swatted his shoulder making him laugh, i turned and went to the bathroom, i found a towel and rubbed my hair with it.  
Once i came back out my hair was drier and Sebastian was sitting on the blanket on in front of the fireplace. I padded over, he turned and offered me his hand, “come here” he coaxed softly, i accepted him hand and within seconds i was sitting sideways between his legs, one was stretched out while the other was bent and pressed up against my back.  
Sebastian lazily stroked my hair as he looked into the fire.  
“what are you thinking?” i asked.  
“honestly i was thinking it wouldn't be much fun being a lump of coal” I paused at that and then turned to look at the fire which indeed had coal in it.  
I nodded, “i agree, i think it would be sad, the only meaning for your life is to burn”  
Sebastian blinked and looked down at me with surprise.  
“you do not mind my strange thoughts?” he asked.  
“not at all, i like that your mind wonders like that, it makes you so interesting” i smiled up at him.  
I laid my cheek against his chest and closed my eyes and just enjoyed this moment. For years I've day dreamed of Sebastian and now finally I'm in his arms!  
It was nice being held by Sebastian, by the man I've adored, his skin warm and smooth, his arm draped over me, almost protectively, adoringly.  
A totally new experience for me, I've never been held like this, we've danced together and he has occasionally held me to comfort me but nothing like this.  
“it's so good to finally hold you like this” he said as he pressed a kiss into my hair, my eyes widened, it's as if he read my mind.  
I'm not sure how long we stayed like this, but it was absolute heaven, then Sebastian covered a light yawn with the back of his hand.  
“your tired, you should sleep” i told him.  
“do you really wish for me to rest easy tonight?”  
“of course” i quirked an eyebrow at such a question.  
“then please lay beside me while i sleep, i promise not to do anything” his eyes sparkled with vulnerability. I knew he would keep his promise, he wasn't the type to go back on his word.  
But still i just had to say, “I'll agree if you explain why”.  
“i have spent a long time keeping myself at a distance from you and now that i finally have you close to me i just can't bare to part from you” he said heartbreakingly softly. My lips parted at the emotion in his voice, the need to comfort him was overpowering.  
I touched his cheek with my fingertips, his eyes slid shut briefly at my touch.  
“it's okay I'm not going anywhere . .” i ended on a little yawn.  
He smiled adoringly at me, “time for bed little Vampire you had a rough night hiding in the shadows” he said as he stood, scooping me up in his arms while doing so.  
“you had a rough night too, standing for all that time and getting attacked”  
Sebastian smiled as he walked to the bed, “you worry about me?”  
“of course i do” i said softly, Sebastian sat me on the bed.  
“can i sleep in your shirt?” i asked sleepily as i hid another yawn behind my hand.  
“of course” he chuckled. I pulled back the covers so i could put my legs under them.  
“if i knew confessing the truth about you being my Lady would treat me to such an erotic sight i would of said something much sooner” his voiced was slightly hoarse, his eyes flickering black.  
“erotic?, how?” i asked as i looked down at myself, i didn't think i was acting or wearing anything particularly seductive.  
“my Lady is perfectly formed, your dressed in my shirt that showcases your beautiful legs for me to see, i have always loved your legs” he said intensely.  
My lips parted, my legs?, that's what he finds sexy?  
I never gave it much thought, i always liked my appearance but I've never went out of my way or even tried to be sexy. But i do admit i have tried to make myself pretty for Sebastian.  
Sebastian sat beside me stroking my hair, he had such intense longing in his eyes. This must be hard on him, he's wanted his Lady for so long, fate gave him his woman and he's held himself away for my sake.  
“I'm sorry, this has to be hard on you”  
“I'm in bliss” he smiled warmly as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
“so your saying your not feeling any discomfort?” i asked.  
“i ache for you” he growled out making me gasp.  
“maybe i can help . . a little” i told him.  
“try not to push yourself”  
“i want too” i insisted.  
“what did you have in mind?” he asked with raised eyebrow.  
“what if you hold me while we sleep, would that ease the ache?” i asked.  
“it would help” he nodded sharply.  
“hold me then” i said as i looked up at him.

Sebastian's lips parted at the sight before him, his beautiful lady was pleading to him with those big sparkling eyes to hold her.  
“as you wish my lady” he grinned.  
Anya was responding to him so well, Sebastian laid next to her on the bed and gently dragged her over to me held against his side, she hesitantly laid her head on his bare chest.  
Sebastian hid his smile as he watched Anya blush lightly, this was very intimate for her, he'd promised to behave and take things slow.  
He watched as she raised her hand to lay it on his chest, an inch away from his skin she hesitated, he didn't rush her. He could feel the warmth from her floating hand, after a second or two later she gently placed her hand on his skin.  
“are you comfortable?” she asked softly.  
“very” he replied and stroked her hair, her soft silky strands curled around his fingers.  
Sebastian laid there with Anya in his arms thinking about the many ways he could coax her to him.  
Now that they both admitted their feelings to each other he could press forward, maybe next he would give her a gift. But what to get her?  
He knew what she wanted, she wanted Persona.  
The very image of handing him over with a bow to his Anya and capitalizing on any reward she gave him excited him, it made him feel powerful.  
But that wouldn't be a good idea, Anya wanted to get him on her own, she would accept any help from him for sure but . . . the thrill of hunting him down and killing him would make her so happy.  
The look in her eyes when he brings her information shows how badly she wants to get to Persona. Sebastian would assist her however she pleased.  
Right now it was a waiting game, if left alone with her own thoughts she probably would drive her self into an illness by over thinking and worrying.  
He had to keep her calm and happy while she waited for more news.  
“Anya i would like you to do something for me” Sebastian tilted her chin up to look at him.  
“what's that?”  
“When you fall asleep i want you to dream of our night together” he said, her cheeks flared pink as she gasped.  
“why?!” she exclaimed.  
“i may have to hold back a little bit physically, though i do intend to work hard in courting you. If there is one thing I've learned over the years is the best way to get to a woman is through the mind, i can appreciate that. Thinking of that night will affect you” Sebastian explained.  
“your just going to tell me your plan just like that?” she breathed.  
“of course, i will always be honest with you” he said simply.  
“will you be able to do that for me?” he asked.  
Anya's mouth opened and closed a few times then she screwed up her little nose and narrowed her eyes at him.  
“how am i supposed to be able to control what i dream about?” she asked.  
“fair point, how about you day dream about me until you fall asleep” he offered.  
“it's a far more innocent request” he pointed out as she mulled it over.  
“okay, that i can do” she nodded.  
“excellent” Sebastian grinned. Anya laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.  
Sebastian watched her intently, noticed as her cheeks turned a charming shade of pink, when her heart rate changed lightly and when she without noticing herself, held him tighter.  
His plan was going smoothly, never had he ever felt more content, but the battle was far from over. He still had to charm her, coax her to him.  
That Witch attacking him like that was a stroke of luck, it afforded him this opportunity.  
Sebastian wrapped both his arms around her and held her gently.

At some point while i was sleeping Sebastian teleported us back to the manor, i woke up in my bed and smiled at the warm memories of last night.  
The roars of anger outside caught my attention, i jumped out of bed and ran outside to find Sebastian in the pouring rain brutally fighting a man, surrounding Sebastian on the ground were Dark guardian body parts.  
Sebastian's sword cut off the man head cleanly.  
I approached slowly, Sebastian turned to look at me, his eyes widened when he recognised me.  
“Anya . . . I'm sorry you had to see . .” i cut him off by reaching out and touching his cheek tenderly.  
“are you okay?” i asked as i ran my gaze over him, he was covered in blood, his clothes ripped.  
“I'm fine” he breathed.  
I took his hand and lead him back to my bedroom, i ran a hot bath for him while i looked him over for any injuries.  
“Anya . . i” placing my finger over his lips to cut him off, “It's fine, lets focus on you”.  
“what happened?” i asked.  
“i sensed them outside, once i teleported to them they attacked” Sebastian told me as i buttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, the fabric fluttered to the ground.  
Seeing no cuts or bruises marring his perfect body so far, i gently pressed my fingers into the smooth skin that covered his lightly muscled chest, looking for any injuries under the skin.  
After checking him thoroughly i came up with nothing, the blood on him wasn't his.  
“your not injured” i smiled up at him and added, “i guess you'll be able to bathe yourself tonight”  
“foolish me, i should of let a jab in” he smiled roguishly.  
“you would truly bath me if i was injured?” he asked.  
“of course i wouldn't want to put you in any discomfort” i smiled and left him to bathe.

Sebastian was left grinning, after a soak in Anya's bath he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into her bedroom where she was waiting with folded fresh clothes on her bed.  
“you would make a good butler” Sebastian smiled at the neat way she had folded and placed his clothes.  
“well i did learn from the best” she quipped making him smile again.  
She dutifully turned her back so he could change, though he would dearly love to be naked in front of her, he did promise he would take it slowly, he dropped the towel and proceeded to get dressed.  
Once he pulled on his smart black trousers he said, “it's safe to look now”  
She turned, her lips parted at the sight of him bare chested.  
“thank you for protecting me tonight” she said honestly, Sebastian walked up to her and took her hand.  
“it was my great pleasure my lady” he kissed her knuckles, the act of kissing a lady's hand before Anya was nice, but kissing Anya's hand was very exciting, the feel of her skin under his lips. So close to her racing pulse.  
His vampire half was screaming to bite her, but he held back his urges.  
Anya looked up at him in a way that made his heart sing, Sebastian reached out and held her head gently in both hands, tilted her head back and brushed his lips against hers.  
Anya gently held onto his shoulders as she lightly kissed back, he groaned and kissed deeply. Anya's arms wrapped around his neck as her body drew closer until her chest was pressed up against his.  
Anya kissed back more passionately as she tangled her fingers in his hair, he groaned against her lips.  
He couldn't believe his luck, this was finally happening.  
His phone started to ring in his pocket, he ignored it as he brushed her lips against hers after a couple of seconds more of passionate kissing Anya started to notice his phone.  
She dragged her lips away from his earning a growl from his lips.  
He tore his phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear, “unless this is about Persona hang up now”  
“that is no way to speak to an old acquaintance” a familiar smooth voice replied. William.  
“i could be kissing a perfect set of pouting lips right now, believe me that is far more enticing than talking to you” Anya was still holding on to his shoulders, Sebastian could see the desire filled haze that clouded her eyes starting to wear off. The hell he would give up this moment!  
“tell me what you want and go away I'm currently on a important mission” Sebastian wound his arm around Anya's waist just in case she thought of leaving.  
“i want us to meet”  
“I'll call you later with a time and a place” with that Sebastian hung up.  
“who was that?” Anya's sweet voice asked. Sebastian tossed his phone on the bed.  
“nothing for us to worry about right now, now then” he cupped her face and toyed with her lower lip with his thumb, “where were we?” he leaned in and treated himself to an open mouth kiss.  
He held back a smile as his ears detected the sound of her heart beating fast, her hands were trembling. He was the luckiest man in the world, he had his innocent of body, lady in his arms, not only that she was intensely attracted to him.  
Sebastian pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed the soft skin there, his fangs lengthened. Never has his fangs ever ached this much, his throat was suddenly very parched.  
He plunged his fangs into her throat. His eyes widened, his mouth exploded with flavour. What the hell had he been drinking before, her blood was sweet and addictive, he couldn't get enough of that taste!  
He drew deeper and deeper, it was only then his mind remember he was biting Anya, his whole body froze. Was he hurting her?  
She was limp in his arms!  
Sebastian pulled his fangs out and stared down at her, expecting the worst but instead finding something incredible.  
His lips parted at the sight before him, Anya's eyes were clouded with sleepy desire, her cheeks and chest flushed, her breathing slightly hitched.  
His Lady had orgasmed in his arms and he missed it, he cursed himself.  
“Sebastian, you've never bitten me before” Anya pointed out in a breathy voice.  
“hmmm it seems you are right. We are going to have to do it again, for you see” his eyes flooded black as he gazed at her intensely.  
“i missed it” he hissed.

In the haze of my mind i could hear the sound of clothes being ripped, cool air kissed my skin.  
When Sebastian pulled away i noticed my top and jeans were gone, the only thing i wore was my pearl white satin bra and panties.  
Sebastian hissed in a breath as his gaze raked over me, normally i would try and cover up in shyness but right now i was too turned on and drugged on his kisses to care.  
“you seductress how did you know these were my favorite” the tips of his fingers trailed over the edge of my panties.  
He then turned his attention to my breasts and rained kisses over my silky bra, he dipped his tongue into my cleavage making me pant.  
I bit my lip, the feeling of his hot tongue was intense, i arched my back in pleasure as i did Sebastian took advantage of this opportunity and took off my bra tossing it to the floor.  
A second later he closed his lips around one nipple and sucked hungrily.  
I clutched his head as i withered beneath him, he released my breast to speak directly into my ear “with the taste of you on my tongue, your scent heavy in my mind I'm going to be very happy when i take my release”  
I swallowed, “your going to think of this?”  
“to be more specific i will think of this” he whispered darkly, in a flash he sat me on the edge of the bed and knelt before me.  
Sebastian gently took hold of one of my ankles, he ran his hand up my leg making my heart speed up.  
He kissed up my leg slowly until he rained kisses on my thigh making me pant, he then bared his fangs and plunged them into my thigh.  
I cried out as i arched my back, a shining white light of pleasure struck through me like lightning.  
Once my body had given up yet another orgasm, my mind started to clear from the haze, i looked over at Sebastian, he was kissing his bite mark lovingly.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sebastian and i were sitting out on the balcony that over looked the south side of the manor, we were both sitting on a comfortable wicker sofa with iced jug of blood on the table in front of us.  
I was deep in thought, thinking of my dream last night, it molded into a memory from when i was eighteen, a couple of months after my 18th birthday.

I walked into Sebastian and my home and rushed around the house trying to find him.  
“Sebastian!” i called.  
“yes my lady” Sebastian's voice enacted behind me, i turned to see him standing there.  
“there you are, have you had any visitors today?”  
“no, should i have?”  
“just prepare yourself a boy is going to come round to ask you for permission to date me” Sebastian's eyes glowed with an emotion i couldn't read.  
“ah and you want me to say yes?”  
“hell no!” i yelped. He looked at me with surprise.  
“like i need some pompous Vampire noble who's in love with himself, i want you to scare him off”  
“you're not interested in the young man?”  
“no he's a prick” a chuckle burst from his lips.  
“can you do this for me?”  
“i promise to send him running home to his mother” Sebastian vowed.  
“your the best” i hugged him tightly.  
“it's my pleasure my lady” he murmured as he hugged me back.

“Sebastian do you remember when i wanted you to scare off a boy who wanted to ask me out?” i asked out of the blue, it took Sebastian a second or two to locate the memory but once he did he smiled as if pleased with himself.  
He set his drink down on the table and said, “yes, i recall you were not too fond of that young man” he was on the verge of grinning.  
“i was wondering what did you do to get him to back off?”  
“you truly want to know?” he leaned his body in close to mine, his eyes sparkled devilishly, ever since our little encounter last night in my room he's been even more roguishly charming than normal.  
“yes” i nodded.  
“i will do with you as i do with my spies”  
“what do you mean?” i frowned lightly.  
“if you want something from me you have to pay for it” he looked down at me with a oh so superior look.  
“how?”  
“give me a kiss” his eyes softened lightly but held it's seductive allure.  
I slowly leaned up, holding onto one of his shoulders for support, i pressed my lips against his and gave him a short soft kiss.  
Once i began to pull away, he gently gripped the back of my neck.  
“you are not done” he said in a tone he only reserved for my lessons.  
“kiss me like you mean it” his eyes flickered black.  
My eyes narrowed at the challenge he presented to me.  
I gripped his chin, making his face change to a look of mild surprise, i firmly tugged his chin closer and crushed my lips against his passionately, i slanted my lips across his as i gave the kiss everything i had. Then i softened the kissed, kissing him slow and which i hoped was sensual.  
Once i pulled away to look at him, his eyes had turned fully black and his hair was slightly spiked.  
“you mean a kiss like that” i whispered against his lips.  
“yes exactly like that” his voice was hoarse.  
“i held up my end of the bargain you hold up yours”  
Sebastian paused for a moment, he looked like he was thinking of ravishing me right there and then. But he pulled back, ran his fingers through his hair and composed himself, he leaned back in his seat lazily.  
“simple, i made it quiet clear that if he went near my lady i would return to the days when i impaled my enemies on burning stakes” then he turned to me and smiled warmly, “that's all”  
That's all!  
“but i will hold back the more grimmer details, i wouldn't want my Lady to fear me. It would break my heart to know you disapproved of me” he explained.  
“it's impossible for me to fear you, you may have the ability to kill but it's to protect. You show so much kindness, i could never picture you as evil”  
“thank you for telling me that” he kissed my hand.  
“i have a meeting tonight but until then i want to spend every second with you” Sebastian told me.  
“do you have a meeting with your spies?” i asked.  
“no i have a meeting with William” i did a double take at him.  
“when did he contact you?” i asked.  
“he called while i was busy ravishing you” i blushed at his words.  
“i told him i would contact him later, he very nearly cost me those wonderful moments between your legs” he shuddered at the idea.  
“i thought i scared him away” i screwed up my nose.  
Sebastian chuckled, he wrapped an arm around me and drew me to his side.  
“you did a very good job at keeping him away for all this time” he kissed my forehead.  
I instantly brightened from his kiss.  
“what does he want?” i looked up at him.  
“he probably wants to battle, but have no fear I've spared with him before and he didn't fair very well. No doubt he has trained since then but i have been training too, you do not have to worry if it comes down to a fight i will win” Sebastian said confidently.  
Sebastian was an amazing fighter, it's rare to see him leave a fight with a hair out of place.  
But to make sure.  
“i want to make a deal with you” i told him, he looked down at me with interest.  
“what kind of a deal?” he tilted his head to the side with a playful smile on his face.  
“if you come back to me alive i promise to return the favour from last night” i said and darted my gaze away briefly.  
Sebastian's jaw dropped at what i was hinting at.  
“only if you think you can . .” Sebastian lips crushed against mine, cutting me off. He indulged himself with a passionate kiss.  
Once he pulled away he smiled evilly, “challenge accepted”

Sebastian teleported to the agreed upon location, a small bar in New Orleans, not Sebastian's first choice, a little too warm for him. He much preferred snow.  
Sebastian walked into the bar and removed his coat, he scanned the bar until he spotted William sitting at a table in the far right corner.  
William looked up as he approached.  
“surprised i turned up?” Sebastian asked as he sat down beside him.  
“no, i knew you would come, your not the type to run away while there's still a chance you could win” William replied.  
“what do you wish to talk about?” Sebastian asked.  
“partly i wanted to congratulate you on winning your lady's favour”  
Sebastian's eyes narrowed, “you've been spying on us” it wasn't a question.  
“of course, but do not fret i have not seen Lady Anya's bared skin” William assured him.  
“i should hope not, otherwise i would have to take out your eyes” Sebastian's eyes glowed briefly.  
“such aggression when it comes to the Vampire, but enough of that there is something else i wanted to talk to you about” William continued.  
“and what is that?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
“I've done some research on you both, it turns out that deplorable little cat is causing you a bit of trouble” William said plainly.  
Sebastian blinked in surprise, this was what he wanted to talk about.  
“it would be an embarrassment if my arch enemy was to be killed by such an unworthy opponent” William said.  
“you mean Persona”  
“as elusive as he is, he is undisciplined, childish, repulsive” William sneered out the last as his eyes clouded with a memory.  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows at his words, “i agree but you speak as if you've seen this first hand”  
“I've caught glimpses” William admitted.  
“do you have any information that could help me catch him?” Sebastian asked.  
“none, he disappears quickly. He's sharp i give him that, now i can see why your Lady has had such a hard time catching him, she must be positively growling” William mused.  
“it caused her some distress but there is nothing that can hold her down, with every blow given to her she fights back with a ferocity that would astound you” Sebastian smiled proudly.  
“i truly believe that, i can also imagine her taking care of this situation even without you by her side”  
“what are you hinting at?” Sebastian frowned.  
“if the lady can fight her enemy without you she wouldn't mind if you were killed by your own enemy”  
ah so that was it, he wanted to battle after all.  
Sebastian grinned.  
“what are you smiling about?” William inquired calmly.  
“Anya anticipated this so we made a deal” Sebastian's eyes glowed black.  
“if i come back to her alive she will give me something i want, i wouldn't be her Lord if i couldn't accept a challenge”  
Sebastian and William stepped outside.  
“where would you like to battle?” Sebastian asked.  
“the site where we fort last time” William told him.  
Sebastian smiled and teleported to a grassy field that was coated with frost, cool crisp air kissed his face.  
Ah, much better.  
“we best hurry dawn is coming” Sebastian unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and neatly rolled them up, William copied the same process.  
Any respectable Phantom would take great care with their clothing before a fight.  
“just like old times” Sebastian smiled and faced William.  
“tell me William what is this all about, why hunt me down for so long?, is it really about our last fight and the state i left you in? I told you before i left i was on an important mission” Sebastian quirked at eye brow.  
“your mission to spy on and then dispose of Anya's father if i remember”  
Sebastian's face turned to stone, “how did you find out the connection?, i wiped away any ties that connected that man to my Anya”  
“you may have skillfully made any connection disappear in this world but in the Phantom kingdom your last mission is still documented, with any and all information about his family and location. After he died the document was safely stowed away, Phantoms are honor bound as you well know, the information on your Lady would never land into the wrong hands. Ladies are considered sacred in our world” William told him.  
“it seems like a stroke of luck running into your Lady on that mission” William added.  
“more like a twist of fate, as it so happens i didn't know she was my Lady until she turned of age” Sebastian explained.  
“understandable the bond between fore chosen mates are never recognized until the age of maturity, you truly never knew?” William asked.  
“no” Sebastian shook his head.  
“then why did you stay with her for so long?, after your mission you were free, why care for her?”  
“she saved my life, i owed her a debt of gratitude”  
William raised his eyebrows, “saved you?, she was only a child at the time, how could she save you from anything?” he asked.  
“her father caught me” Sebastian told him.  
“he caught the great Sebastian, feared on the battle field” William's tone was sarcastic.  
“he bound me with gold chains” Sebastian admitted.  
William sneered flashing his fangs in disgust, “how did he know a Phantom's weakness?”  
“he didn't know, it just so happens that his chains to bind prisoners were gold, he was none the wiser, but still i was bound and couldn't teleport. My strength was draining fast and i couldn't escape, then Anya stepped in and pleaded my safety” Sebastian relayed.  
“and he just said yes, to a child that was not his heir?” William didn't seem convinced.  
“i guess i will just have to worry about that later” Sebastian smiled.  
“i guess you will if you get the chance” William's nails sharpened and blackened.

I was sitting by the bedroom window with a thick wool blanket around me, just staring out the window. On the outside i looked relaxed and calm but on the inside i was a wreck, i think the maids and the other servants sense my unease, they probably think it's from trying to find Persona.  
I can honestly say for the first time Persona was the last thing on my mind, right now Sebastian was fighting his enemy with out me there.   
Sebastian is an excellent fighter, i know this but the idea of him engaging in combat with William was tearing me apart.  
My heart was screaming out for him to come back, but it was his personal battle i had to respect that. Still i was on edge, i was drawn to sitting by the window because somewhere in my mind i thought maybe if they were fighting near by i could see them and be able to watch other Sebastian from afar.  
Such a ridiculous notion i know but . . . . just in case.  
It has been an hour since he left. I tried reading but i just couldn't concentrate, ever so often i found myself glancing up at the clock, i was getting frustrated waiting.  
“where are you?” i growled out low.  
I felt like hitting something, i felt like trashing the room in pure irritation.  
Every sound outside my heart leapt thinking it was Sebastian returning, where is he?!  
Is he alright?  
The idea of something happening to him, i could see from my reflection in the window my eyes were glowing red, more so than i have ever seen them.  
“Anya”   
Before my mind registered what my body was doing it flew towards the sound, i wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
“you idiot” i growled in anger but still held on.  
His arms wrapped around me and cupped the back of my head gently.  
“I'm sorry my Lady i shouldn't of left you behind, it was a bad move on my end, i was thinking of your physical safety. If i knew it would of torn you apart this way on the inside i would of allowed to you to come with me, besides it felt wrong” he kissed my head, my grip on him lightened a touch as tears glistened my eyes at his words.  
“it felt wrong not having my Anya by my side, we have fought together before, so i will make a vow here and now. I will always battle with you by my side, that way we can be there to protect one another” Sebastian continued.  
“your words make me so happy” i smiled into his clothes, he kissed the side of my neck making me shiver and gasp, “Sebastian!”  
“i have come to collect on our deal” he murmured in my ear.  
I rested my hands on his chest and smiled up at him, i looked over his body to see if there was any of their fight together, as per usual not a hair out of place.  
“thank you for coming back to me” i stroked his cheek, his eyes warmed as he smiled back at me. With out warning i twisted and flipped him on his back on the bed with me straddling his hips.  
He laughed as he gripped my waist and admired my body from his vantage point.  
I leaned down holding either side of his face and kissed him heatedly, Sebastian's hands slid down and held firmly onto my arse, as he did my body flooded with heat.  
My body shuddered and jerked with every stray touch he gave me, it was about time i made him feel at least a fraction of what i feel every time he's charming and seductive.

Sebastian smiled under her pouting lips as he gripped her perfect arse, he'd finally got his hands on his ultimate prize.  
His body stiffed as Anya slowly began to kiss down his chest, his heart thundered, she hinted at this but to actually have it happen.  
He couldn't remember any woman before her, every since he found out she was his Lady his mind had seized on her, her every curve, her pouting lips, the way her crimson jeans hugged her perfect legs and arse.  
She ripped apart his shirt to kiss his bare skin, he grinned in satisfaction.  
“such disrespect of my clothes” he tutted playfully, “and here i thought i taught my student better”  
Sebastian hissed in a breath as her hot tongue teased just above his trousers, she closed her teeth over the edge of his trousers and tore them off until he was naked. He held very still as she held him in her hand, he did not want to scare her off, he swallowed as she flicked her hot little tongue over the head of his penis.  
His eyes rolled back into his head, he caught himself and forced himself to focus on her, he couldn't miss a second of this. He would burn this into his memory.  
She pulled her hair out of the way so he had a better view and god what a view, her lips wrapped around his shaft. She held the base with one hand while the other gripped possessively on his hip.  
Sebastian gasped as Anya began to suck the head, taking more and more until she was sucking it all in her mouth.  
Sebastian's desperate groans echoed out through the room, but even so his eyes kept flickering close as the pressure started to rise in his cock.  
“Anya . .” he was going to warn her he was about to come, but she wasn't budging, her grip on his hip tightened slightly making his jaw slack.  
She was going to accept him into her mouth in such a way, bless his Lady!  
“Anya I'm coming!” he warned just before his body was over come and spilled deep into her mouth.

Once i swallowed down his seed i wiped my plump damp lips with the back of my hand. I looked up with surprise as his gentle hand brushed the side of my face.  
“my Lady is a sensual Vampire, how is it I've been with you this long without knowing” he held my chin firm but gently as he gazed into my eyes.  
“I've unlocked your sexual desires, i best take good care of them from now on, a good Lord always tends to his lady's needs” he chuckled warmly.  
“do me a favor day dream about me before you fall asleep tonight” his eyes were so intense as he looked down at me.  
“why would i have to day dream about you when you're already here?” i smiled up at him.  
A devilish smile spread across his face, “why indeed” he prowled ever closer and tilted my chin up as he brushed his lips across mine.  
Within seconds i found myself on my back, cool air kissed my bare skin, my clothes had disappeared leaving me in only my bra and panties.  
Then he kissed his way down my body, he trailed kisses down my stomach and he nipped the edge of my panties.  
“Sebastian” i gasped in excitement.  
“part your pretty thighs for me my lady” he pleaded roguishly, i spread my legs for him as i did he positioned himself between them, with his arms wrapped around my legs.  
He laved his hot tongue on my wet panties, every where but over my core.  
“am i pleasing you?” he teased on the very side of my panties with his lips and tongue.  
I made a sound of pleasure mixed with frustration, he chuckled then with one quick movement made my panties disappear.  
I sucked in a breath at the first contact of his tongue to my core, he flicked and tease and sucked. He growled with approval as i became wetter for him.  
I cried out and arched my back. It felt so good.  
My lips parted in wordless cries. Then his tongue swirled around the very edge of my core. I shuddered and cried out from the sensation.  
Then he plunged his tongue inside and began to thrust it in and out, again and again, it didn't take me long to come on his tongue.  
I breathed heavily as i laid back then suddenly Sebastian's arms tightened around my thighs drawing my attention back to him.  
“I'm not nearly done with you” he growled as he set in again, i gasped as he lashed me with his hot tongue, he drew back for a moment to blow cool air at my sensitive flesh, i arched my back, “ahh!”  
He laved his tongue over my clit, “Sebastian!” i cried.  
He then started to suck gently on my clit and forced my body to come again.  
He didn't let me rest not even when i came for the third time.

Sebastian was lying on his back grinning up at the ceiling in pure satisfaction.  
Anya was tucked at his side with her head now resting on his chest, she had fallen to sleep a couple of hours ago. Sebastian was too pleased with himself to even contemplate sleeping, but he wasn't tired far from it, he was buzzing with happiness.  
He was dumbfounded by how sensual his Anya was, how surprisingly confident she took the role of his lover. His reward tonight was more than he could of ever imagined and he imagined constantly.  
He laid there watching Anya sleep so peacefully on his chest, their naked bodies were snuggly warmed by the thick white blanket that draped over them.  
Sebastian was then taken out of his musings by a light clicking of shoes outside.  
His fangs lengthened in aggression. Intruders.  
Sebastian very carefully removed himself from the bed without waking Anya and swiftly got dressed in a blurring motion.  
With high standard of stealth that he had honed over hundreds of years he sneaked to the landing. There he watched as five men dressed all in black quietly crept into the manor. All of them had a gun in each hand and a pair of knifes strapped to their belts, as the last one shut the front door silently behind me. Sebastian noticed the sun was still up. Did they really think if they attacked during daylight hours they stood a chance?  
One of them bumped into a nearby vase, but before it fell the clumsy man caught it, the other men sighed in abject relief.  
“you should be careful not to make anymore noise, you might wake Anya” he bared his fangs. They had spent roughly a few hours with their amorous activities, after introducing pleasure to her with his mouth and spending a following hour where he got her to straddle his mouth, his little Vampire needed her rest. Guideing her into Immortal sex was thoroughly enjoyable.  
They all pointed their guns at him.  
Sebastian snarled at them, if they even shot once they would wake up and worry Anya.  
“you dare to point those things at my Phantom” an enchanting voice called beside him. Sebastian smiled and turned to see Anya standing their wearing a red silk robe.  
Now he had to kill them for seeing his Lady thus.  
“you think you can walk on in here and expect to come out alive?” Anya perched on the railing ready to pounce, baring even more of those delectable legs making him growl low.  
“Sebastian take them alive, i want to bring them to Prince Clovis”.  
“yes my Lady” he grinned disappearing and reappearing behind one of them and snapping his neck quickly, snapping ones neck didn't kill an Immortal but it would annoy them once they woke up again.  
After quickly knocking out two more he turned to watch his Anya in action, she was a sight to behold. The way her body twisted and moved in a fight was a thing of beauty.  
She swiftly twisted her body out of the way when one of the men tried to strike her, Sebastian tensed to teleport to aid her. But before he could Anya gave the man a deafening punch to the gut sending him to the floor gasping for air.  
The last man standing ran through the front door with Anya hot on his tail, Sebastian grinned and ran beside her. It was thrilling fight beside his Lady.  
Sebastian grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

I caught my breath for a few seconds as Sebastian caused the runaway man to pass out from lack of air. I tensed once more as i noticed little glowing red dots on Sebastian's back, i lunged and pushed him out of the way.  
I yelped in pain as several bullets were plugged into me, i fell to the floor landing on my side.  
“Anya!” Sebastian gasped and knelt down beside me.  
I looked in the direction of the gun shots to spy men hiding in the trees on the outskirts of the property.  
“I'm fine, take them alive” i ordered through gritted teeth, the pain wasn't so bad anyway.  
With a grim nod and a rough, “yes my Lady” he ran off in a blur.  
As i laid there in a growing puddle of my own blood, i could hear the screams of pain then silence, it seems like Sebastian decided to punish them before capturing them.  
Sebastian appeared by my side and pulled me gently into his arms, i hissed in pain and looked up at him to see him wince from my discomfort.  
He rolled up his sleeve and guided it to my mouth.  
I latched onto his wrist, warm blood coursed down my throat.  
I could feel my body pushing out the bullets, one by one they fell out of my body and hit the floor around me. The bleeding stopped and my bullet holes closed up seamlessly.  
I slowly pulled my fangs out of his arm and licked my lips clean.  
Sebastian pulled me to my feet and brushed a blonde lock from my face.  
“where are the shooters?” i asked.  
“tied up” his eyes were jet black and filled with intense dark emotions.  
“what's wrong?” i cupped his cheek with my palm, he turned his face into my hand.  
“the fear i felt when i heard your cries of pain, the way my heart froze when i saw you fall to the floor. The logical side of my brain told me an immortal can not die from mere bullets alone but still i feared i would lose you” his voice cracked, my lips parted at the show of emotion.  
I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.  
“I'll never leave you” i vowed. I rained kissed down on his face.  
Click.  
I whipped round in a blurred motion and raised my hands as a hail of bullets came towards us, i couldn't even see my hands they were moving that fast but i knew what they were doing.  
“cease fire!” an order called out from the shadows of the trees.  
Sebastian stood behind me in stunned silence.  
In my clenched hands were warm bullets from their guns, i caught every single one!  
I grinned showing my fangs, Sebastian's blood was better than i thought.  
“i guess i don't have to worry anymore” Sebastian chuckled behind me then launched into action as he took care of the hiring squad.  
Persona had been quiet for ages, i guess whatever plan he's been planning for all these years has finally come together at last, he wouldn't waste people if it didn't benefit him in someway.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stood in the middle of the square in the center of the Feline Fortress.  
For the last week Persona has sent a large number of contracted Demons, Witches and another mercenaries that he can hire. It wasn't that these people he kept sending were the best it was that they were just run of the mill mercenaries. No link between them all, it was as if Persona had picked up a phone book and called every available person with very loose morals.  
With this said every single one of them were vicious.  
It all started with the attack at the house, we took them to question them but they knew nothing of who hired them and why, all they knew was that their sole mission was to attack the Vampire in red.  
And by all these isolated attacks on me i was sure they were right, none of them had any interest in the Felines here, hell they didn't even know they existed, one even charged right past a royal to get to me!  
Maybe he was trying to test how much i could take or how strong i was.  
Or maybe he was trying to see if he could tire me out.  
I was attacked twice this morning and i could sense there were more coming for me today. Thanks to Sebastian's blood my instincts were sharper.  
Another added bonus was that i could sense him, while I'm in my office i can sense him moving about the house, i can feel him walking around the Fortress and it was thrilling.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by an approaching enemy, i raised my eyebrows at my latest attacker, he was burly and tall, his over sized muscles looked as hard as concrete. With every step toward me the ground seemed to vibrate slightly.  
“didn't expect this nights kill would be such a cutie” this man obviously thought he was a Casanova. He was as big as a troll but acted as if he was a gorgeous rouge.  
“what would Persona have against such small prey?” he asked as he casually leaned against the side of a building, i was surprised the building was still standing with this man against it.  
I've always loved how people instantly underestimate me because of my size and looks. Though to be honest I've never noticed my looks all that much until Sebastian pointed it out by saying i was beautiful.  
“sweet god i could break you” he looked me up and down.  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust, “I've never understood why men say that to women, it's not charming at all. I've always seen it as an invitation for pain. Why would you tell some one you will break them if you didn't intend to either kill them or torture them for information?”  
“you have quite a way with words my darling” he smirked.  
I bared my fangs at that, darling was a word Sebastian used, it was gentle, sweet and loving. This man made it sound disgusting. He will not ruin that word for me.  
“that's it,” he purred, “ come over here and sink those fangs into me”  
“even if i was dying i wouldn't drink a drop of your foul blood” i glared.  
“then i will come to you” he grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him, then gasped when suddenly appeared in front of me, he put on an act before to lull me into a false sense of security.  
I underestimated him, it wouldn't happen again.  
Before i could even react his bulging arms were around me pinning mine to my sides, i twisted and turned but i couldn't move an inch.  
“your so small” he observed.  
I leaned my head back and whipped it forward, cracking his nose with my forehead.  
He roared with pain and instantly let go, i fell to the floor, my arms were numb and presently useless from his crushing hold.  
I rolled out of the way of his large foot stomping down on me, i scampered back as best i could with my numb arms.  
I shouldn't of underestimated him, i railed at myself. I considered it a lesson learned.  
I could feel my eyes flooding red. I normally like to use my power when i can't get out any other way, I've learnt through other peoples stories that to rely on only one strength was foolish.  
“stop” i ordered. He froze in place, the colour of his eyes turned red.  
“kill yourself” i said firmly.  
“yes your highness” he said, i frowned at that. He then swiftly took out his sword and cut of his head with a blurring motion.  
For some reason people when ever i control them referrer to me as your highness, i was beginning to come to the conclusion that it was a link to the level of authority that my power held.  
Once the blood started to circulate in my arms i was back on my feet.  
Thank god for my gift, it never failed to save me when i needed it the most.  
I decided to go back to the manor and rest up for the rest of the night, i showered, dressed and returned to my study and immersed myself in books.

“Anya we must speak” Sebastian appeared in front of my desk with a pensive look on his handsome face.  
“what's wrong?” i asked, shutting my book and putting it aside.  
“ever since my battle with William a concern from the past has arose” Sebastian took my hand and pulled me to the sofa in the corner of my office, we both sat down and faced each other.  
“i originally wanted you to remember on your own, i thought it might mean a lot more if you did but now that this new piece of information has come up i refuse to leave you in the dark” Sebastian said softly.  
“okay, what are you talking about?” i asked softly with a light frown.  
“do you remember when you asked me if we met before the night you were attacked by those wolves?”  
“yes!” i exclaimed and held his hands, he's finally going to tell me!  
“my Anya do you remember when you pleaded for my life?” he asked.  
I frowned but then as if water hit my face it came crashing back to me.

I was sitting by my father's side in the main hall, my father was sitting on his throne, as his loyal guards dragged in a man shackled with gold chains, the guards forced the weakened man to his knees before my father, the chained man had ruffled black hair, dark eyes, his white shirt ripped and bloodied, cuts on his face and chest. He wasn't even wearing shoes.  
“we found him in the underground library” one of the guards growled.  
“did you now?” my father eyed the man before him.  
“aye your highness, he had a weapon too” the other guard said and handed my father a blade in a leather sheath.  
My father unsheathed the blade and held it up letting it shine in the light.  
“are you a spy?, maybe a thief?” my father asked the man.  
“i refuse to anwser the questions of poor nobility” the chain man said in a smooth accent. My lips parted at his act of blatant disrespect to my father, in a palace where everyone bows to his every whim, even if his requests were unreasonable ,which they normally are!  
My fathers eyes glowed red in rage, he raised his hand and back handed the man, i gasped and jumped back. I always heard tales of my father unleashing his rage on his enemies but to see it first hand, to see the hate in his eyes.  
A chill went up my spine and fear coated my heart as i came to the realization that my father would truly kill this man.  
“bring me my sword” my father barked to one of the guards.  
“no!” i grabbed onto my fathers hand.  
My father turned and glared at me, “why not!” he yelled.  
“instead of killing him prove him wrong” i told my father.  
Father eyed me with interest and looked from the chained man and then to me again, the chained man was staring at me with utter surprise.  
“he thinks your poor nobility, prove him wrong. Train him to be my butler, by showing that kind of humanity to him you can make an ally out of him. Killing a thief won't benefit you” i explained. It was ridiculous to say as if he cared how it made him look no one would ever speak badly of him, they would be killed instantly. But i couldn't let him kill this man.  
My father thought on this, then it looked like his mind clouded for a minute, his blood red of his eyes seemed to swirl..  
“father?” i called to him gently.  
He blinked and looked at the man in chains and then at me.  
Then he chuckled, “consider it a kind gesture to my bastard child”

Once i brought myself out of my memories i focused on Sebastian, “i don't understand, how could i forget something like that?”  
“you were in shock over what he said” Sebastian told me.  
“he called me a bastard so what?, i am”  
“your father's mind was going, his memories were soaked in the blood of his enemies, Anya he was loosing his mind to blood lust” Sebastian explained.  
“i don't understand” i said dumbly.  
“your fathers mind was so damaged he didn't know which child of his was his heir”  
I could hear my heart beat in my ears, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.  
“you're not saying what i think your saying are you?”  
“Anya, you are his heir” Sebastian told me.  
My eyes widened as my lips parted, it was a full minute until i could manage words.  
“that's impossible, i . . . what about my baby brother wasn't he his true heir?” i asked.  
“you and your brother share the same mother and father” Sebastian told me.  
“my mother was killed before he was born!”  
“just another effect of the shock it made you forget about that too, your mother was killed a week after giving birth” Sebastian said softly.  
I thought on this for a moment and asked, “then why did she try to steal gold so she could run away?”  
“your mother saw what the blood lust was doing, his damaged mind made him think she was his mistress not his wife. Your mother was just as twisted was you remember, as soon as she saw your father in such a state she was going to run away and leave you behind to fend for yourself against him” Sebastian explained gently, he cupped my face.  
“so then the woman my father thought was his mate was who?” i asked.  
“just a Vampiress that was thrilled at the opportunity to become a queen over night” Sebastian explained.  
I looked down at the floor, emotions swirled inside me like a hurricane.  
“please don't judge yourself so harshly” i looked up sharply at his words, how did he know that?  
“you forget so easily, I've been with you all these years, i would bet your beating yourself up inside. Wondering how the same woman who can defend the Fortress from guardians could be so weak to break from one word from that man? My darling you are so strong and brave” he cradled me close and gently pressed his cheek to the side of my head.  
And there was that word, darling.  
Oh how he made it sound so beautiful.  
“so I'm of royal blood” i sighed, at least it explained the yes your highness thing.  
Over the next week more people came to attack, with every new fighting style and different weapon they brought my way i learned new ways to beat them.  
They weren't slowing me down or tiring me not with Sebastian's blood running through my veins, but i have to admit it was getting frustrating, when was Persona going to appear.  
One perk of all the attacks was that Sebastian always fought by my side.

One of Sebastian spies told us about one of Persona's latest assassins before he got a chance to attack. The plan was to lie and wait to see how Persona communicates with his assassins. Nowadays it was impossible to see even a glimpse of him, he was contacting these people somehow so that left a window of opportunity to find where he's contacting them from.  
Sebastian and i were lying on a roof top of a small town spying on the people below trying to place the description of the man the spies gave us.  
“i just don't understand how all of this is linked, the medallion Persona purchased, his growing guardian army, all these attacks but none on the Feline people and now he doesn't make an appearance at all. I feel like he's carefully orchestrating his plan but i just can't see how what he's doing is benifical” i sighed.  
“i agree, he's being more secretive that usual” Sebastian's eyes narrowed.  
“i dream of the night when i bring that vile Feline to his knees before you” Sebastian glowered, all this was getting to him too.  
“you say the sweetest things” i smiled.  
“there's our target” i said as i caught sight of the man at the corner of my eye.  
I tense to jump down when i stopped myself. My soon to be assassin turned pale and looked around nervously.  
I frowned, did he sense we were here?, we didn't often get detected.  
The man then ran into the ally way close to us.  
That rules out him knowing about us, if he sensed us he would of just attacked.  
Sebastian and i tailed his movements, the man ran in a zig zag motion as if to loose someone. After a couple of minutes of this i was getting tired of it.  
I gasped as a sword flew out of the shadows of a darkened street corner and sliced the mans head off.  
I halted instantly, no! It took the spies ages to find this one.  
I noticed Sebastian's eye narrowed on the sword.  
“what's wrong?” i asked.  
Sebastian teleported me close, picked up the sword and held it closer to me.  
“this sword smells of Persona” he stated.  
I breathed in deep and glared, he was right. This sword actually belonged to him, that means Persona was here!  
I whipped round and ran to the darkened street corner, where the sword flew out from.  
Just as i made it to the corner and a scream called out.  
Sebastian grabbed my wrist and tugged me into the space of the narrowest ally way I've ever seen. Someone found the man's body, bringing attention and people into the street.  
The man wasn't important anymore, he was dead now.  
I sighed, well no use getting upset over this. I blushed lightly, it was only then i truly looked at the position i was in.  
Sebastian and i were were pressed chest to chest in a very cramped sliver of an ally, my breasts were crushed against his waist coat.  
My eyes widened slightly in surprise as Sebastian's arm wrapped around my waist and kept me close, as if i could get any closer.  
I clamped my mouth shut to stifle any sighs of pleasure when he leaned down and brushed his lips over my ear and breathed on my neck, if he even so much as brushes his lips against my skin I'll gasp.  
I shot Sebastian a glare, his lips twisted into an amused smile.  
I've never seen Sebastian this playful and naughty before.  
In response to my glare he leaned in closer to my neck, i bared my fangs at him, once i did he gripped my chin firmly. A trap?  
He tilted my head up to face him, he swooped down and flicked his tongue over one fang. My lids became heavy with desire as pleasure coursed through my body.  
A tang of blood, my eyes widened at the taste of pure lightning.  
My gaze darted to his mouth, his tongue was cut, it took all my strength not to moan as i launched my hands in his hair and plundered my tongue in his mouth.

In the haze of my mind my voice reason cried out that we would be caught so pressed my hands against his chest and reluctantly dragged my lips away, earning a growl from him.  
I shook my my head and looked up at him with lust glazed eyes, Sebastian's hair was slightly spiky.  
“we could be caught” i panted.  
“i telelported us away once our lips met” Sebastian said in a hoarse voice, i blinked and glanced at my surroundings, we were back in my room.  
Looking back at Sebastian's unbelievably handsome face, i quickly told myself that the lead was a dead end and it was time to enjoy the delicious man standing before me.  
Sebastian placed a hand on my lower back and pulled my body against his as his other hands held mine, fingers entwined.  
“back to business” he said before his lips sealed over mine, the position we were in was so sweet and romantic as is we were slow dancing, but our mouths were lustfully dancing to a different beat. When his tongue glided along my lower lip i shuddered as the violent rush of emotions that seemed to swirl around me.  
“you make my collar steam up” he growled between kisses making me smile against his lips.  
“your as smooth as silk with your words” i sighed.  
“I've had a long time thinking about all the things I've wanted to say to you” he gripped my arse with both hands, i rested my hands on his chest.  
I ran my hands up his chest and over his broad shoulders.  
A sound of approval sounded from his throat as he eyed what i was doing.  
“you've been so patient, it's time for you to relax and take what you want” as soon as i said those words his eyes turned black as night.  
“do you truly desire this?” he asked, his body was stiff with tension.  
“i desire you” i murmured low. He groaned and leaned in to take my lips.  
My mind went cloudy as i leaned into him, i tilted my head back for better access, he made a sound of appreciation.  
The next thing i knew he trailed his lips down my neck laving his tongue over my pulse.  
I shivered and shuddered against him, i bit my lower lip piecing it with a fang.  
Sebastian's attention homed in on my lip, he closed his teeth over my lip and began to suck sending lightning bolts of sensation shooting through my body, making my body arch toward his.  
I sucked in a breath as the coiling tension of pleasure wound tighter and tighter inside me until on a strangled cry, release.  
Sebastian held me close and supported me upright, if he didn't have hold of me i would of surely hit the floor.  
“did my darling find her release so quickly?” he said in that accent that always melted my heart.  
“without waiting for me?, never mind my dear i am not nearly done with you” he murmured wickedly.  
A split second later i found myself on my back on the bed with Sebastian's body looming over me. Somehow within that split second he had removed my clothes leaving me in only my crimson panties.  
I couldn't see my clothes anywhere in sight, i wonder what he did with them?  
That question flew from my mind the second his lips caressed my neck, i shivered in ecstasy.  
“watching your rapturous release was intensely erotic” his voice thick with lust, i looked down his body and saw the evidence of his arousal.  
He really did enjoy it?

Sebastian was shaking from the force of his lust, he clamped his teeth shut to keep himself from plunging his fangs into her little body too soon.  
Sebastian positioned himself atop her, gazing down at her beautiful eyes calmed his soul to a degree that he couldn't help but feel at ease with the world.  
“now then let me show you what I've been dreaming of for years” Sebastian stood on his knees which were either side of her hips and leisurely took off his waist coast and tie. Anya's pretty gaze was on his every movement.  
“behave yourself, at this rate i will release from just having your eyes on me” Sebastian growled as he tore off his shirt and trousers leaving himself naked before her eyes.

I looked up at his magnificently masculine body. The muscles in his arms were so attractively defined.  
I watched as Sebastian kissed the tops of my breasts, he closed his teeth around the middle of my bra and tore it off easily, my heart skipped a beat at this oddly primal side to him. Even fighting to the death he always acted like a complete gentleman, to see his soul bared like this didn't just turn me on beyond reason it touched my heart.  
With every sensual caress of his fingertips across my skin only heightened my awareness of him, of how sexy he truly was.  
He was wicked and charming at the same time.  
I felt his warm breath over the skin of one of my breasts, i gasped sharply as his tongue lashed against my nipple almost unexpectedly.  
When ever i touched myself it never felt this good, it always felt so tame compared to the rapture that was Sebastian in bed.  
He sucked on my nipple as he trailed his hand down my trembling body, his fingers crept into my panties.  
“open for me” he said silkily against my skin, i took in a deep breath and spread my legs.  
I then let go of that breath because i gasped as my body arched abruptly at the first touch to my sensitive core.  
“wow” he said in an amazed voice, i looked up at him, he was looking down at his hand inside my panties.  
“your dripping wet” he hissed.  
“you seem surprised” i choked out, the sensation of him touching me gentle down there was making it hard to form words.  
“not surprised . . . just extremely pleased” his eyes glinted wickedly.  
Then his fingers started to move in a stroking motion up and down, my body jerked abruptly at the shock of pleasure that racked through my body like powerful lightning hitting every nerve.  
It never felt like this when i touched myself, what's going on?  
I closed my eyes when the sensitivity of my body and the pleasure he was inflicting became too overwhelming.  
“shhh it's okay I'll stop” he told me softly, i gripped onto his shoulders and dug my nails in.  
“no don't it's not that, it's just . .” i trailed off in embarrassment, i can't tell him that, what would he think of me.  
“it's just that your not used to such strong sensations, how about if I'm more gentle and slow” his fingertip gently caressed my core.  
I gasped aloud.  
“such a sensitive Vampire, I'm the luckiest of men” he smiled.  
Sebastian claimed my lips with a passionate kiss as his finger got back to work, then his finger began to enter me, another pleasure to add to the others. He took me with his finger slowly, the wetter i got the easier his finger slipped in and out of me, my hectic breaths told him i was close but he didn't stop.  
I came while my lips were pressed against his, i sucked on his lower lip in ecstasy. He kissed my forehead and then began working his finger inside me again, i gasp at the sudden lash of pleasure and jerked beneath him.  
“trust me, i know what I'm doing” he told me in a roughed voice.  
In, out, in, out, i withered beneath him, pleading to him for more, mumbling words of desire as he added a second finger and after i was comfortable with that he pumped them slightly faster.  
I kept saying his name over and over again, i dragged his head down and claimed his mouth and feverishly suck on his tongue as i came loudly beneath him.  
My hips jerked at the surprise pin prick of pain, i looked up at him in slight confusion. Was that my virginity?  
“i will make it better” he nicked his finger with his teeth allowing blood to whell up, he eased his finger down to my lips. I dutifully sucked it earning a gasp of pleasure from him.  
Once he pulled his finger away he kissed me, the slight soreness inside me had disappeared.  
Once he pulled his lips away i looked into his jet black eyes eyes and asked, “is it time yet?”  
His lips parted but nodded, “yes it's time” he told me as he positioned himself above me.  
Sebastian held himself above me with his hands braced either side of my head, i linked my fingers together behind his neck.  
I took a breath and the closed my eyes, i felt Sebastian spread my core with his fingertips and then i felt the broad head of his erection.  
I remembered thinking when i saw it for the first time that it couldn't fit in me, i was too small but i was wrong. It wasn't uncomfortable it was like two puzzle pieces sliding into place.  
I waited as he carried on filing me with his length until he stopped, i felt his skin against mine, i frowned. Where was the pain?, wasn't there supposed to me pain?, oh right, he already to my virginity with his fingers.  
I opened my eyes and looked up at him in wonder, “there's no pain” i told him.  
“not for us” he rumbled out.  
I held his hand firmly in mine as he drew back to give his first thrust.  
It was electrifying, i turned my head to the side and leaned my face into our joined hands.  
His thrusts were slow and deep making me gasp every time he buried himself to the hilt.  
He leaned down and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss, as he did he speed up his rhythm. I moaned into his mouth, once he pulled his lips away i turned my head back to face our hands, i leaned closer to suck on his thumb imagining it was his thick member currently sliding in and out of my body.  
Sebastian made a sound of approval at my act and lean into rain heated kisses along my neck.  
His hips whipped faster, his heavy breathing on my neck, my gasps and cries of pleasure echoed around the room.  
Sebastian's fangs sharpened and plunged into my neck, my body froze, the escalating pleasure inside my body erupted as it did i sank my own fangs into his wrist but was too absorbed with pleasure to drink. Sebastian's back bowed as he yelled into my neck.  
After our explosive union had ended we gazed into each others lust filled eyes.  
“this night is no where near finished” he growled, a split second later i found myself pinned against a wall with my legs wrapped around his waist.  
Mark him  
The Vampire in me demanded that i sunk my fangs into him again and marked him as my own.  
I clung onto his strong shoulders as his hands gripped my ass and began to pound between my thighs. I held on for dear life as he continued to work my body back into a lather. My mind was filled with a haze of passion.

The dam that held back Sebastian's feelings and passion for this woman burst out, he had to have her.  
Vampires never did anything half way especially in lovemaking.  
Sebastian took her on her hands and knee's, bent over the dresser, on his lap, he was merciless. It didn't matter how many times she came or he did, the rising need to have her kept getting bigger.  
He had her hands pinned above her head on the floor as he pounded between her thighs until finally they came roaring to the ceiling. Sebastian collapsed on top of her out of breath, all they could hear was heavy breathing.  
After several minutes of shallow thrusts and soft sucking they pulled their fangs out of each other and their world turned to darkness.

I looked around my bedroom or what used to be my bedroom.  
The whole room was trashed, my bookcase laid to waste, wallpaper ripped and torn, claw marks marred the walls and floor.  
Feathers from my pillows covered the floorboards and rubble that used to be my furniture, my mattress was shredded, my headboard broken and cracked at several angles.   
Strong arms wrapped around me from behind as i felt his now familiar naked body pressed against my back.  
“making love to a Vampire can be so destructive” he mused into my ear.  
As i looked around the room i didn't feel the slightly bit put out by the destruction, instead i felt relieved, i felt clean.  
I noticed the door to my bedroom had claw marks on it, i vaguely remember digging my nails into it.  
“I'm sorry about our room” Sebastian said not seeming the slightest bit sorry.  
“but we can always redecorate to suit our new lives together” he offered, i smiled brightly and hugged him hard.  
My Sebastian.  
Over the next two weeks we became even more closer to each other, we started having the most amazing conversations.  
I walked around my office with a book in hand when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, i laughed as Sebastian dragged me into his lap where he was currently sitting.  
He held my hand gently and rained kisses over my skin.  
“when i was barely Immortal i wondered what my Lady would look like, i racked my brain for years, i couldn't even figure out what hair color you would have” he pressed his face into my hair right next to my ear making me smile.  
“i couldn't be more satisfied with how you turned out” he murmured.  
“tell me something” i asked in a hushed tone.  
“your arse is to die for” he told me earning a playful swat on the arm.  
Sebastian grinned at my reaction, but then continued with, “now you tell me something”  
I thought on it for about a second then smiled and said, “your fangs are the most beautiful i have ever seen” Sebastian smiled widely at that, baring them a little.  
“really?”  
“really” i confirmed.

I sat in the corner as i watched a man with a scar twisting down the side of his neck telling the royals about all the bits of information he has gathered on other kingdoms. Clovis, Peyton, Evie and Rose decided a few years ago to research other kingdoms because they wanted to make alliances.  
I drifted in and out of listening the conversation.  
“ . . .there is the Phantom kingdom known as the Hive, it is named after the Royal family” my head snapped up to look at the man.  
Hive  
Why did that word ring a bell?  
Then as it slowly dawned on me, my eyes widened, my lips parted and my heart beat escalated. I silently excused myself and left the room.  
“it can't be” i whispered under my hand as i rushed out the building, i mounted Lychee and glided back to the manor.  
I dismounted outside and searched the house for Sebastian, i finally found him in my office. Standing by a bookcase, book in hand and looking down at it with interest.  
Then his head snapped up, interest in the book broken.  
He must of left my emotions, he put the but away as i marched up to him.  
“Lady Anya . .” i cut him off by lifting my hand and slapping him.  
His head snapped to the right slightly, he stared at me in shock.  
“Anya” he breathed.  
“did you think i was stupid?, did you think i wouldn't figure it out eventually? I fell for it too, every word, bringing me to The Golden Arrow, taking me on that walk. Of all the things you've told me about you, you failed to mention your royalty!” my voice growing heated with anger.  
His eyes widened and for while he didn't say anything, then he sighed and nodded, “it's true”  
“why didn't you tell me?”  
“i didn't want you to know yet, but you must understand everything else i told you was the truth”  
“have you just been playing butler all these years?, it must have been hilarious having me not knowing up from down around you and what happened in the pool, i must have been so easy”  
“i assure what we have is no game and i would never consider you easy, i wanted to protect and honour you” he vowed in a strict tone.  
“does William know?”  
“yes” he nodded.  
I pinched my forehead and shook my head, “i can't believe he knew but i didn't, he must have been laughing the whole time”  
“it pains me to see you like this” he raised his hand and brushed a lock of hair out of my face.  
“you son of a bitch, how dare you lie to me like this, you said you were my ally” i growled, glaring daggers at him.  
“i promise you i will always be your ally and you will always be my Lady” he told me fiercely he held my forearms firmly.  
“the idea of my loyalty towards you is at question is the most vile sort of blasphemy, even if all else was to cease into darkness know that you are my mistress and Lady and that will never change. Even if you were to order me away i would still watch over you from afar” Sebastian gritted his teeth and reared his head back.  
“does it really bother you that much that I'm royalty?, do you think less of me now?” his eyes flickered with sadness and pain as he lessened his grip.  
“that's not it and you know it, why were you my father's butler?”  
“i was planning on killing him” i sucked in a breath and stared up at him.  
“why?”  
“for his many crimes against Phantoms, i ventured out of my kingdom. My cover was blown but he didn't know who i truly was. He was going to kill me right on the spot when you appeared” his eyes went soft.  
He gripped my chin firmly and looked down at me but he wasn't seeing me, he looked like he was in his own little world.  
“a beautiful little girl appeared who seemed to annoy Mikhail” it was strange to hear my fathers name, even stranger to hear Sebastian saying his name.  
“he then made me into a butler and issued me with the task of keep you and your mother out of his way, i believe fate put you in my path, if you didn't appear when you did i would of died” Sebastian stroked my cheek.  
“your stronger than my father”  
“yes” he said with no hint of boasting, “but i was restrained and caught by surprise, thank the gods that he thought i was just a thief and his former butler was executed” a nice way of saying my father killed him in a fit of anger.  
“you should of told me” i ran my fingers through my hair frustratingly.  
“your so beautiful when your angry” i slapped him in the chest halfheartedly and turned away.  
“look at me”  
“no”  
“why not”  
I blew a wisp of hair out of my face, “because your royalty” i blushed.  
“that's adorable” he pulled me into his arms, i rested my cheek against his chest.  
“how” i frowned lightly.  
“because me being royal is making you nervous, all this blushing is delicious” Sebastian kissed my forehead.  
“tell me what is making you so nervous”  
I pulled back so he could see my face, “it's not because your royal purse, you were a big and powerful Phantom when i thought you were . .” i cut myself off and blushed deeply.  
I turned abruptly to leave but he caught my arm and dragged me back to him.  
“tell me what you were about to say”  
“no”  
“if your afraid of being embarrassed don't, you can trust me, i told you to tell me whatever is on your mind and i meant it” i looked up at him helplessly, his warm smile gave me courage.  
“you were a big and powerful Phantom when i thought you were my gorgeous butler, making me blush with every smile, sending my heart thundering at every turn. With every ballroom dance or fighting lesson it's everything i can do not to ravish you . . .” i stopped once i looked up at him and saw his eyes turned black, his tongue rubbed against his left fang as his gaze consumed me.  
“Sebastian!” i gasped as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to my desk, he sat me on the edge and ran his fingers through my hair as he licked my lower lip.  
“w. . what are you doing?” i spoke with a trembling voice.  
“ravishing you” he rumbled low in his smooth voice.

I was in Sebastian's arms slow dancing in our ballroom.  
“are there any other secrets i should know about?” i asked.  
“no other secrets, but there are many tales in my past i am willing to share with you”  
“so your a prince”  
“and your a princess”  
“i don't feel much like a princess”  
“i agree with you, you are better suited to being a legend in the Immortal world, princessdom seems like a down grade”  
“funny i was thinking the same thing” i smiled.  
“our blood bond is strong but there is a way of making it stronger, if we give each other our blood. Giving blood is a whole different experience to taking it, that's why it felt so incredible on a personal level to have mine in you. Having each others life blood coursing through one another, we would be connected on a superior level” Sebastian explained.  
I've heard about Vampire's doing this with their partners.  
I thought on it for a moment.  
“you've truly desired me all this time?” i asked.  
“yes” that one simple word held so much weight to it.  
“and what about me?, tell me more about how much you want me” his eyes grew intense.  
“do you really want to know?” i asked with a coy smile.  
The look on his face gave me his anwser.  
“you must know i adore you, the Vampire Phantom concoction that created you is an incredible display of brilliance” Sebastian raised his eyebrows at my words.  
“those eyes that stutter into black look like black holes ready to swallow me up every time i look into them, I'm convinced if i look for too long i will never escape it's grasp”   
he grinned at my words, “why would you ever want to” he chuckled.  
“every inch of you inch is the holy grail to me” i said as i grazed my fingertips up his throat earning a desirous look in his eyes, he held my hand and kissed my palm making my heart flutter.  
“now your just parroting my thoughts back at me”  
“i wish i knew what thoughts roamed in that incredible mind of yours”  
“if you really wish to know all you have to do is accept the higher level of blood bond, you will feel what I'm thinking and feeling”  
“that sounds nice” i smiled to myself.  
“are you sure your not just saying all of this just so you can get my fangs in you again?” i quirked an eyebrow along with a cheeky smile.  
“there are added benefits to you biting me” he chuckled.  
“i have to ask this because it's driving me crazy, why didn't you ever approach me before?, we've been together almost a hundred years and you've never let your feelings known. What was the reasoning behind it?” i finally got to ask.  
“truthfully i was worried it was going to be weird for you” he told me.  
“what do you mean?”  
“when i first met you you were barely a teenager, i didn't want you to think of me of as creepy”  
“you had no power over meeting me then, if you think about it it was vital for both of us to meet under those circumstances. If you didn't meet me, i wouldn't of even known you were in the castle, i would of heard about you by one of the maids. You would have been just one of the many people my father has slaughtered, a fleeting thought in my mind” as i said this tears welled up in my eyes, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but i placed my fingers over his lips to stop him.  
I trudged on, “And if i never of met you, you wouldn't of saved me, if you didn't appear in my father's castle his mind would of still blurred enough to think me as his bastard, not his real daughter” Sebastian's eyes widened in realization but still listened. “You wouldn't of convinced him to give me to you as your assistant and then i would've been just one of the many people he has killed, a fleeting thought in your mind” his body shuddered in horror.  
She was right, what he once thought of as creepy was in fact glorifying good luck, he crushed her against his body and held her tight.  
“the luck surrounding us is staggering, if either of us would have been a second too late . .” he trailed off with a shudder.  
“or maybe it was fate alining it's self so we could save each other, the idea of you being a fleeting thought in my mind and then erasing you completely, of never knowing you breaks my heart” i told him as i swallowed a lump in my throat.  
“I'm sorry i doubted our past for even a second, for not seeing it's blinding beauty all this time” his composure was gone, for the first time i saw underneath the beautiful smiles and perfect words.  
“shhhh, it's not your fault, if i was in your shoes i probably would of thought the same”  
We eventually ended up lying on the floor looking up at the chandelier as light and the crystal drops flickered and glinted around the ceiling as petals continued to fall fleetingly.  
“lately you seem like you can't keep your hands off me, your reluctant to leave my side, how did you manage it for so long?” i asked honestly.  
“do you remember i always used to wear a watch and now i don't?”  
I turned my head to look at him sharply, “yes”  
“the watch was enchanted, as long as i wore it my needs would have been covered but not completely”  
“what do you mean not completely?”  
“even the strongest magic can't cover up all feelings an Immortal has for his mate, it took off the edge but as the years went by my needs became harder to disguise so i went for stronger magic each time, until that day i found you asleep on Lychee. You talked in your sleep and your feelings for me was confirmed so i crushed the watch in my hand and smiled as i did so”  
I thought on his words then smiled and faced him once more.  
“you don't have to hold back any more” i reminded him.  
His eyes flickered black, “no i don't”  
He appeared above me with a wicked grin he linked his fingers with mine and rested them above my head.  
“prepare yourself because tonight i will not hold back” he promised darkly.  
True to his word he didn't he made love to me relentlessly, hours later when all our needs were met we laid in each others arms lazily stroking each others skin.  
“Sebastian” i prodded his attention with a slightly hoarse voice from my cries of ecstasy.  
“hmmm?” he answered.  
“is the offer of the blood bond still going?” i asked.  
He lifted his chin from the top of my head and looked down at me.  
“are you sure?”  
“yes i want this, i want you” i told him.  
He rolled on top of me and raised his wrist up.  
“bare your neck for me” it was a soft command and i obeyed, i turn my head to one side, he lowed his wrist close to my lips.  
I sank my fangs into his skin and moaned deep as i took my first mouthful of blood.  
Sebastian groaned, my body jerked and arched up to his as i felt his fangs enter my tender neck and drink me down.  
I could feel my blood slipping into his body and his into mine, around and around our blood went until our blood mingled with each others just as Sebastian said it would.  
Sebastian pulled his fangs slowly out of my neck making my whole body shudder, on a stuttered breath i removed my fangs from his wrist and looked up at him and my breath left me.  
Staring up at him i saw something i never could of imagined, Sebastian's eyes were blood red, at first i was afraid i accidentally used my power on him then i realised that wasn't my power.  
“your eyes are the colour of my blood” i told him lovingly as i brushed as lock of hair from his forehead.  
“and what a lovely shade of red it is” his eyes gazing fondly at my neck, loving the image of his bite mark on my neck.

As i strolled down the snow covered streets of a city i couldn't quiet remember the name of i pondered the information that came to me, just last night one of Sebastian's spy's got a tip off that a slip of information on the where abouts of Persona's infamous lair had gotten loose.  
If i can get to it before Persona i can take another step toward ridding this world of his evil.  
But with all this running through my mind i couldn't shake the feeling Persona was up to something, something more than the usual Harvesting of Felines and wanting to take over the kingdom.  
My breaths were visible in the chilly air, wrapped in my black coat i was protected from the cold, then i stopped and looked around me.  
I turned in place and took in my surroundings, why wasn't the streets filled with people?, was there something going on that i wasn't aware of?  
My eyes narrowed, i smelled the air, my eyes darted to the darkened ally ways.  
I'm being watched!  
My fangs lengthened in aggression.  
A pinch of pain hit the side of my neck, i hissed and pulled something out of digging into my skin, i brought it into my line of vision to see it was a dart.   
I sniffed the needle attached, i knew this concoction, it was a sleeping drug.  
With out any warning my mind spun out of control as i lost my balance, i dropped the dart and went to my knees, my mind felt so foggy, my body felt heavy and i couldn't control my legs.  
“do not fret Vampire you will pass out soon enough” a voice rang through the fog.  
“who are you?”  
“I'm hurt, don't you remember me?” the voiced lightly mocked, “of course it was years ago and your mind must be spinning from the dart” a dark figure started coming towards me.  
The dark figure knelt down on one knee, he grasped my hair and pulled my face up until my vision focused on his face.  
It look me a minute to remember but when i did . . . .  
“Salvador!” i hissed. That man from the night i escaped with my baby brother in tow.  
“yes. I have been looking for you for years now, i have been obsessed” his arm wrapped around my waist to hold me up, i didn't have the strength to fight him thanks to his damned dart.  
“why?”  
“why?, you don't remember what you did?” he cocked his head to the side.  
“you deserved it, you were going to kill a helpless infant” i growled weakly.  
“ah my sweet, he was a monster and you have hid him well. Now he is too powerful to touch, but no matter who needs him when i have you, the legendary Vampire Anya in my arms” he pulled me closer to him.  
“how did you find me?” i was fighting to stay awake.  
“Persona knows so many things, I'm not sure how he found out the history between us but he did and contacted me. He asked me if i wanted to find a pretty blonde Vampire with blood red eyes, he advised me not to go to the hidden Feline Fortress to get you. Apparently it's your strong hold and there is that pesky Sebastian to deal with, i am so much better than that simple butler” Salvador stood with me pressed against his body, it could be the drug but his eyes seemed to swirl.  
“it's been years since that night i met you, but what to do with you now?” i bared my fangs at him and glowed my red eyes.  
“your powers won't work, that dart has put your glowing eye power to rest, at least for a little while, just relax and preserve your strength” he advised then picked me up in a princess carry and breathed in the cold winter air.  
“well time to go, Sebastian will start getting suspicious with the false information we sent him” Salvador turned his head to look at the roof top of a shop.  
Salvador called out, “i owe you Persona, when you rise to power my army is at your service”.  
He was here!  
“Persona when i get free I'm going to feed you your own tail” i growled as my mind spun once more.  
Then my mind was wrapped in darkness.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he dropped the papers in his hands given to him by his spies, he whipped round, “Anya” he gasped then teleported.  
He landed on his ass just outside a large city that seem vaguely familiar, Sebastian tried walking past the invisible boundary that surrounded the city. His body jerked and was thrown back again. Fangs lengthened in aggression.  
My Anya is inside that building  
He tore up the tree next to him, which did nothing for his savage need to get to his lady but it did draw attention to him, he could hear people on the inside talking quietly, about a man called Salvador.  
Sebastian took out his phone and dialled the number of his favourite spy.  
“get me everything you can on Salvador” Sebastian growled into the phone and hung up. His favourite spy was the best, even with this little information he could dig up a folder full of dirt on anyone.   
Not five minutes of impatient pacing later Sebastian's phone rang, he answered it immediately.  
Sebastian stood in silence as he listened and after all the information on this Salvador was given to him he hung up, he put his phone back in his pocket and glared with glowing eyes up at the large city in front of him  
“i see you and my lady have already been introduced” he seethed, he could hear the guards of the city's hearts speed up in fear, they could sense his power and feared him. So they should, even if it killed him he was getting in and saving his lady.

I woke up on stone floor, i fluttered my eyes open, my neck felt stiff from laying on my side on the cold floor for god knows how long.  
I stayed very still as i glanced around the room i was in, it looked as charming and non personal as a fancy hotel room. There were windows but they were covered up with thick drapes. Furniture was dotted about the room, a sofa or two sitting around the room, chairs pressed up against walls, paintings and a fireplace.  
There was a person, a man with his back to me leaning his arm against the mantel above the fireplace gazing into the flames.  
“how was your sleep?” i recognised the voice instantly, Salvador.  
I took in his appearance, he was wearing a smart red, military styled uniform, almost royal like the clothes i often see Clovis wearing.  
No doubt Salvador thought himself on the same high standing as royalty.  
“you looked peaceful, innocent even” he turned and looked at me.  
He still looked as intimidating as ever, he hadn't changed a bit but now i had to begrudgingly admit this vile man was some what handsome, but not nearly on the same level as my Phantom.  
“when Persona first approached me i didn't know what to expect, i wondered why he would want to speak with me” he shook his head, he walked over to the bar beside the fireplace and poured himself a drink.  
I slowly sat up, it was then i noticed my hands were in heavy metal cuffs, they were attached to a long thick chain that was bolted to the ground.  
“those chains are reinforced with the highest quality coven blessing, not even a Vampire like you can break free” he said casually over his shoulder  
Salvador leaned against the side of the fireplace, he sipped his drink that smelled like fine whisky.  
“i never thought i would see you again, the night we met was like something out of a dream. Persona told me where to find you but warned me about the people of the Fortress, he told me they would protect you. I scoffed at the very notion that a few cats could stop me from what i wanted to get my hands on, then he told me about Sebastian” this got my attention.  
“what about him?” where was Sebastian?, he always knows how to find me no matter what. Why wasn't he here?  
“I've watched the two of you when not under the protection of the Fortress, i watched when you killed those monstrous creatures in the woods, i found it quiet interesting how Sebastian found you so easily. I knew if i wanted to capture you i had to make sure he couldn't snatch you back” Salvador leaned forward and walked to a chair that was leaning against a wall, dragging it a few feet away from me and sat down.  
He crossed one leg over the other and watched me with his hawk like eyes.  
“how long have you been watching me?” i crossed my legs, deciding to get comfy considering i wasn't going anywhere for a while.  
“a while” he then grinned, “i made quiet the project out of you”  
I paused then a thought hit me, my attention snapped back to Salvador.  
“you said you wanted to capture me with out Sebastian snatching me back, how are you going to accomplish that?, he can always find me and as soon as he does he is going to bust down the door and cut you into ribbons” i told him calmly.  
“he arrived a few hours ago and he still can't get in, i added a little extra something to my compounds so Phantoms even half Phantoms can't get in. He was causing quiet the commotion out side a while ago I'm surprised it didn't wake you” he tilted his head to the side in interest.  
Just then a loud bang went off outside. Sebastian!, he was giving me reassurance he was still here. It did reassure me. I felt more comfortable by the second.  
“oh not this rubbish again” Salvador huffed in irritation.  
Salvador got up and walked over to the drapes and pulled them aside a few inches to look outside.  
“he has completely destroyed the magnificent statues that lined the edge of my city” he told me idly.  
Sebastian was outside trying to get in to save me but he couldn't, how frustrated he must feel.  
“besides even if he does get in, the city was blessed so his pesky telelporting power won't work, he would have to scour the city manually to find you.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed at the situation i was in.  
“let me get this straight, you've captured me and brought me back to your home, my powers won't work and Sebastian can't get into rescue me and even if he does get in he probably won't get to me in time. Well this is quiet the orchestrated plan you unfolded, but the thing i still don't understand is why go to so much trouble?” then a thought came to me and i sent him a dry look.  
“is this about me controlling you to jump off that building?”  
“no” he answered simply, he stayed at the window gazing out into the night.  
“don't misunderstand that hurt like the devil but right now has nothing to do with that. The reason i put so much effort into getting you is because . .” he trailed off with a hiss of breath as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
“that night changed my life forever” he began.  
“for the many years that followed that night i couldn't get you out of my mind, i didn't know what was wrong with me, i was obsessed. I couldn't find you anywhere, no matter how hard i tried it was no use, you had disappeared. Endless thinking of you, dreaming of you, of you standing there that night with your red eyes. Looking like a queen ordering me to hand back that infant to you” he downed his drink and then walked over to me with purpose in his eyes.  
“i vowed i would possess you by any means nessessary, the thought of that butler panting after you makes me want to vomit” he shuddered then cast me a possessive look.  
“you deserve a man beside you not a butler” the way he said that last word made my hackles rise.  
“watch your mouth when you talk about him, if he was here in this room he would cut you down to size” i spat.  
“oh come now Anya, that simpering servant, he should of stayed at his post. His job is to polish your shoes not pound between your thighs” he joked mockingly.  
My fangs lengthened.  
“you don't know a damn thing about him, if you were paying attention you would of noticed he is a fearsome Immortal” how dare he talk about my Sebastian this way.  
“your very protective of him, I've noticed this. Your girlish infatuation with him will pass, I've waited a long time for you, your mine” he told me firmly.  
“over my dead body!” Sebastian voice rang out.  
“i don't think he agrees” i said dryly.  
“and for that matter neither do i, I'm not interested, do you have any idea what you've done?, the Feline Fortress is in danger. I have to get back” i told him firmly.  
“that's your final decision?” he asked with long suffering sigh.  
“yes, even if i didn't have a kingdom to protect i wouldn't be with you, i remember you very clearly that night, your a vicious monster. Besides i belong to someone else” i huffed.  
Salvador's eyes widened then his eyes turned angry.  
“oh really who is it, not a Feline” he spat.  
“no not a Feline and you underestimate them, the Feline people are more intelligent than you could comprehend, people like you don't give them credit just because they're part animal” i snorted, narrow-minded prigs like him is why parts of the world are still stuck in the middle ages.  
“from what I've seen you haven't been exposed to any other creatures, if it's not a Feline . . .” he trailed off, his eye narrowed on me and he had his anwser.  
“no!” he gasped.  
“have you lost your senses completely, he's a fucking butler!” he rose to his feet and started pacing, said the word butler like i told him i was in a relationship with a corpse. Damn snob.  
“it's none of your business”  
“your mine it's very much my business! Has he touched you?” he swung around.  
“again it's none of your business” i rose to my feet and stretched my legs a bit.  
“he has then, so help me Anya your going to be mine!”  
“go to hell! I don't belong to you, i would rather die than be yours” i spat.  
“you don't mean that” he bristled.  
“i do”  
“fine then let's prove this then” Salvador clicked his fingers and i felt pinch on the side of my neck.  
“oh for gods sake” i growled and pulled out a dart.  
“quit knocking me . .” my words stopped as i swayed on my feet.  
The sound of metal bending screeched from outside then a deafening bang.  
“lord Salvador the Phantom has taken down the front gates” a young looking guard rushed in and informed his lord.  
“that's impossible how did he get in!” Salvador thundered.  
“it seems he contacted a witch to let down the city's defensive walls”  
I dropped to my knees as i shook my head hard, have to stay awake, just until Sebastian can get to me.  
But this dose he gave me seemed stronger than the last because already my eyes were flickering open and close.  
Salvador unlocked my chains and scooped me up, “any that survive tell them I'm moving on to plan b” Salvador flicked his hand and a purple cloud of smoke appeared in front of us. A portal?  
“oh i get it, telelporting isn't allowed but portals are” i snorted and the passed out.

When i opened my eyes again i was tied firmly to a wooden post that was on a wooden platform situated in the middle of a square. I looked around to see i was in a city, the city i was in that night when Salvador and i met.  
Then it dawned at me, the position i was in.  
“burning a vampire at the stake, i would of thought a wooden stake to the heart, it would feel more at home. I'm a Vampire not a Witch” i shook my head.  
Salvador walked and stood in front of me holding a lit torch.  
“where is everyone?” i asked, surely there would be many people out and about but the place of eerily quiet.  
“i purged the city of sin” he told me simple.  
My lips parted, he killed a whole city of people!  
“you killed them all” it wasn't a question.  
“yes i did. They were filth that had to be cleaned from the earth, one city down many to go it would be a lot easier if i had a powerful wife by my side” he told me.  
“you stand on the razors edge between life and death but it's not too late” Salvador said softly.  
“all you have to do is to speak the words” he told me.  
“what words would those be?” i asked out of curiosity.  
“renounce your ties and love for that man and accept me as your lover and husband”  
I paused as i thought over his words and how ridiculous they were.  
Renounce my ties to Sebastian. Even thinking those words made my soul want to vomit.  
“how do i put this into words” i said and thought over what i was about to say carefully. Salvador awaited patiently.  
“Sebastian is more than just a title be it butler, teacher or royal. He is a carefully filed, perfectly polished legend of an Immortal that shines far brighter than any light seen on this planet. His hold on me is the strongest thing conceivable i could no more shake that hold than you could see past your own insanity. Life without him would be a bleak wasteland. So to sum up i would rather be kicked in the crouch repeatedly with a steel toed boot than renounce my undying love for that Phantom. He is my Sebastian and always will be” i told him simply.  
Salvador's eyes widened at my words, just as quickly as a emotion on his face appeared it was replaced by a image of disgust.  
“very well” he sneered and dropped the flaming torch at pile of wood around my feet the second it hit the ground a deafening roar echoed through the streets of the empty city.  
“Lychee I'm over here!” i called out as loud as i could, the fire grew around me but wasn't close enough to touch me yet, but the heat frightened me.  
“fire can't kill an Immortal you idiot” i growled as i struggled to get loose from my bonds.  
“no but a specially designed fire by a legendary coven of Witches could” Salvador said darkly.  
I paled, with my powers lay dormant i had to struggle my way free.  
Salvador's attention turned towards the devastating creature hurtling toward him, Lychee's fangs were fully bared, her eyes blood red and full of protective rage.


	13. Chapter 12 ENDING

Chapter 12

Salvador raised his sword to fight off Lychee but she was too quick, she swiftly dodged his sword and clamped her teeth over his hip, he screeched in pain as she continued to tear him apart but not killing him.  
She ran over to me and tore at the witch bindings with her teeth which broke them easily. It was a good thing Lychee was both fire proof and could not be affected by anything witch.  
I climbed onto her back as she leapt out of the fire and landed close by the burning platform.  
“good girl, Sebastian will be on his way” i stroked Lychee's head.  
“i doubt that” Salvador gurgled.  
“why's that?” i asked as i walked up to Salvador's bleeding body.  
“plan b is in effect, my army will take care of him” Salvador said the spat out blood.  
“why did Persona help you?, what would it gain him?” i asked.  
“he can't move forward with his plan to take over the Fortress not while your still in residence in it” Salvador's sneered.  
A chill went up my back.  
The Fortress was being attacked now!  
“I'll leave killing you to my Phantom, he'll appreciate the gift” i said over my shoulder as i climbed onto Lychee's back, as i side thought i leaned down and grabbed Salvador's sword off the ground. This will come in handy.  
Lychee ran at full speed, she already knew where we were going.  
I pulled out my phone and called Sebastian's spies.  
They confirmed that Persona has indeed attacked the Fortress, they told me he used the medallion he bought to put Rose under a spell, to make her think Persona was her Spark.  
“that's impossible, you can't trick a Feline like that” i shook my head hard.  
“not so as it turns out Rose has already found her Spark, Persona took advantage of a little confusion and her Sparks d.n.a in the medalion to make it work in his favor” the spy told me. I hung up in a rage. He took advantage of Rose against her will again.  
Once we reached the outskirts of the fortress i saw a body on the floor and instantly recognized it, i leapt from Lychee's back and ran to the body.  
Molly, the little Feline i helped out of a awkward situation was lying on the floor bleeding.  
I dropped to my knees and held her body close to me, blood trickled out of her mouth as she looked up at me, barely breathing.  
“i knew you would come” she smiled with happiness shining through her eyes.  
Then to my horror Molly's eyes dimmed with life and she was gone.  
“no . . . come back” i pleaded and held her close.  
I pressed my forehead against hers.  
My sorrow turned into burning hate.  
Persona did this!  
I closed her eyes and scooped her up, i stood and turned to Lychee.  
I rode Lychee back to Molly's parents and gave them their daughter back, they were devastated to say the least, i left them to grieve then i rode Lychee hard.  
We pounded our way to the Fortress, we stopped on the edge of the land  
My lips parted at the horror i saw.

The Feline Fortress was on fire, buildings crumbling, Dark Guardians wrecking the place, screams of frighten Felines rang out, i could see the Royal Guards and the soldiers from the kingdoms army evacuating the Fortress and saving people.  
My eyes burned with hatred. I rode Lychee down to the blazing wreckage that was now the Feline Fortress. There had to be hundreds of Dark Guardians no wonder they had the upper hand.  
But not for long.  
As i ventured through the burning streets i came across a few red eyed Vampires working along side the Dark Guardians, but these Vampires were not like me, their red eyes were caused by draining victims.  
Movement at the corner of my eye caught attention, one of the Vampires were crouched over the unconscious body of a young boy, he bared his fangs and leaned in.  
I tackled the Vampire away from the child, the Vampire screeched as he fought back drawing the attention of one of his friends, i was able to wrench his head off his neck ending him.  
His friend's fist connected to my side hauling me into a unsteady wall, the wall came crumbling down on top of me, i covered my head with my hands as a cloud of dust settled around me. I brushed the small rocks of rumble out of my hair.  
The Vampire started to walk towards me but Lychee bit into his arm, while Lychee distracted him i tried to get free, with so much of the wall pressing down on me i couldn't move, i craned my head up to watch my cat friend defend me. Once she finishes him off she can drag me out.  
The Vampire punched Lychee sending her back, then he produced a bow and arrow, Lychee shook her head trying to right her senses.

It all happened so quickly but it was like slow motion, i couldn't do anything to stop it. He cocked his bow with three arrows, pulled back the string and let them soar.  
They plugged into Lychee's side sending her to the ground with a roar of agony.  
I was stuck, the rubble was holding down my body, my chest pressed against the cold concrete of the road, from the waist down i was pinned.  
I tried to claw myself free but i couldn't move an inch.  
Lychee tried her hardest to move as the man approached her.  
“no!” i screamed as i tried harder, not caring if i injured myself in the process.  
He raised his large sword up over Lychee's neck.  
Hot blood tears streaked down my cheeks as i watched my best friend wither on the floor in pain.  
“stop, don't do this!” i still couldn't muster up my powers.  
Filled with a fury i had never felt before, my fangs lengthened, my claws sharpened.  
My powers rushing to the fore with a whole new level of strength, i braced my hands against the floor and began to push myself up, to my astonishment i began to move!  
“get away from her!” i growled loudly, the man's attention was locked on me, horror dawning on his face.  
He stumbled back dropping his sword, as soon as i had enough room as quick as a bullet i shot towards him and slashed his jugular.  
I picked up his sword and cut of his head as he thrashed on the floor, his head bounced then rolled across the floor.  
I turned my attention to Lychee, i removed the arrows feeling the pain with her, i worked open her mouth then i cut my arm and let her lick my blood.  
Lychee's breed healed when they feed on Immortal blood.  
I watched in the glow of the burning buildings around me as my friend healed herself, for the next couple of hours she will be at her strongest from my blood.  
I glanced at my reflection in a shop window, my eyes were glowing like two red lights from hell, no wonder he was scared.  
Once Lychee was healed she stood up in all her powerful glory.  
Our eyes locked in understanding.  
Then we ran off in the direction of the Dark Guardians wreaking havoc in the town center.  
Even the Felines screamed when they saw us coming, Lychee pounced on a Guardian and tore it's throat out, Lychee would stay here and take care of this while i went after Persona.  
I looked up on the big screen that adorned a large bill board, usually used to make announcements to the people now showed Persona's cruel face, a recording on loop introducing himself as the Felines Fortresses new king.  
Over my dead body!  
I raced up to the palace, with one swift punch the great golden gates came swinging off, as i ran through the open front doors i noticed the whole place looked like it was trashed, no doubt from Persona's army.  
I knew where he would be, i raced to the throne room, instead of busting through i sneaked in, the room was transformed.  
Instead of the eight thrones that were sitting at the end of the large room on a raised platform, one for each of the royals and their destined Spark.  
Instead stood two, two large black and grey thrones, the whole room was decorated in black and several shades of grey.  
The sleek hunk of technology that was connected to the large announcements screen outside was on as Persona talked to the web cam to the Felines of the Fortress.  
“my people now that i have safely destroyed the menace that is Anastasia” Persona boomed into the microphone.  
“there is no reason to fear, your beloved king is finally here to protect you, along with my guardians we will transform this Fortress and make it something to be feared. If you do not believe me all you have to do is ask my new Queen”  
Ah yes, he stole Rose away when she went off travelling or so the rumours i heard said when i ran through the burning Fortress.  
Rose wasn't in the room though, she was probably at his hide out or somewhere else in the castle.  
I sneaked my way around the room as i listened to him drone on and on about what a mighty king he was.  
“now that i have taken care of your Vampire problem, soon the other Royals will be dead, my Felines bow down to your new king” Persona finished dramatically.  
“you didn't really think i could be taken down so easily” i said as i revealed myself from behind a stone collom.  
Persona turned to face me with a mix of annoyance and shock displayed on his face.  
“Salvador that fool” he hissed.  
“well if you want something done right” he shrugged as if a servant brought him the wrong coffee.  
I clashed with Persona, his sword against the one i stole from Salvador.  
“where's Sebastian?” i growled as i slashed at his chest.  
“just over there” Persona clicked his hands and the screen on the wall changed images, it was the city Sebastian and i was in, i squinted as i saw the small figure of Sebastian walking through the streets.  
Persona clicked his fingers again as the entire city exploded.  
I gasped, screaming, “no, no, no!” as i dropped Persona and clutched the screen.  
Sebastian was in the city and i left him to his fate.  
I left him unprotected, i left his side, i left him to die!  
My vision turned blurred with tears and reddened.  
I punched him with full force square in the chest and sent him flying into a wall, the impact took chunks of stone from the wall.  
“no Guardians to save you now you pathetic coward” i seethed as i continued the battle i have waited for since i met him, but i didn't care about killing him for the same reason any more. He killed what mattered most to me.  
The dreams of killing him, of ridding this world of his poison was finally here!  
Persona leaped over me and headed for the door, i ran after him.  
Sebastian  
Persona ran in a blur but i kept up to him easily, he just made it outside the front gates of the palace once i grabbed the back of his shirt and i hauled him bone crushingly to the floor.  
I could hear several bones in his body crack.  
I knelt behind him and took hold of his shoulder and neck, with a ugly sound and movement i tore off his head as i did tears continued to fall.  
Sebastian

“Anastasia” a female voice said behind me.  
I turned and the shock of what i was seeing made my body freeze, i couldn't move an inch.  
“i can't believe your alive” the woman stepped forward, her long elegant silk skirts rustling with each step.  
“i thought you died in the siege of the castle”  
That face. That hair. Those eyes.  
“mother” i breathed, my face felt like the blood had drained from it.  
“i can't believe it, it's really you” her gloved hands grasped my arms.  
“where have you been?, i thought father killed you” i gasped.  
“i little bit of magic can trick even a man like him” so everyone thought she was dead too.  
I took in her appearance. She was just how i remembered her, dark brown flowing hair that was currently tied up in a elaborate style, blue eyes, fair skin, tall and outrageously beautiful, the crimson dress she was wearing was dripping with wealth.  
She hadn't changed a bit.  
“where have you been all this time?” i asked once i regained my composure a little.  
“well you see, once i escaped i couldn't get back to take the jewels i acquired so i traveled to a very famous Demon strong hold where i met their leader. Ten times more handsome and wealthier than your father could ever hope to be, i convinced him to take me on as his wife, he obviously agree” she waved her hand as she went on and on but i wasn't listening.  
She hadn't changed a bit.  
I could hear snip its of what she was saying “he showers me with jewels and fine clothes”, “i have more than a dozen servants tending to my every whim”.  
“you could almost say . .” she chuckled.  
I cut her off, “you haven't changed a bit” i said dryly.  
“well of course but i was going to say you could almost say I'm richer than a queen, oh how happy i am to have my daughter back, it looks like you've become stronger too, i watched the whole thing” she waved her hand at the destruction around us that i caused during my fight. I felt like a weight was being pressed on my shoulders just standing here being her daughter.  
“i can't wait to get back home and brag about you to everyone, they will surely want to meet my powerful daughter”  
There it was. After all this time i was still just another jewel she could show off, no love, no motherly feelings, just the need to have things others didn't.  
When i was a child she had no interest in me, i wasn't worth anything to her when she thought i couldn't gain her anything, she left me to rot in that castle, left me at the mercy of my father with a flick of his hand i would have been dead.  
Thank god for Sebastian.  
A tear ran down my cheek.  
Sebastian  
“i won't be coming with you” i said and wiped the back of my hand against my forehead, clearing against sweat that was caused by my battle, but kept the tear i shed.  
“what do you mean?” she asked, she looked like no one ever said no to her, she looked utterly surprised i wasn't bending to her whim.  
Ah but she was right about one thing, i was powerful.  
I looked into her eyes and instantly they turned red, she was under my power now.  
I stepped forward and stared deep into her eyes to make this stick deep into her mind and soul.  
“you will forget my name, you will forget my face, you will forget you ever had a daughter, you will forget ever meeting my father and you will forget your way here or any memory connected to the Feline Fortress, if you ever hear of my name you will shrug me off like I'm nobody. Now you are going to turn and leave and never seek me out again” i ordered and stepped back.  
My mother blinked and then walked away from me.  
The weight was lifted from my shoulders but the sorrow still held true.

Sebastian stood fangs bared and ready to kill while the Witch took down the city's wall of defense.  
Sebastian paid the woman no attention, all of it was locked on his Anya, somewhere in the city was his Vampiress.  
Even without his ability to telelport he was quick, he would get back the Vampire of his dreams.  
With a final flick of the Witches hands the front gates to the city flew off it's hinges catapulting it's self into the air as the wall connected to it exploded open with a defending sound.  
Sebastian tensed and sprinted in as he did something next to him caught his eyes, it was Lychee Anya's beloved companion. It sensed Anya needed her like Sebastian did.  
he didn't give that creature enough credit clearly it adored Anya as much as he did which made them both companions also.  
Barely a few feet in the city and snipers prepared for their attack.  
Lychee cast Sebastian an alarmingly intelligent look. It was as if they were both speaking to each other with that one look.  
The message was clear, Lychee would run ahead and save Anya and Sebastian would take care of Salvador's many weapons.  
Sebastian agreed with a nodded and jumped to cover Lychee's body with his own when the bullets started to fly, he didn't feel the pain just the overwhelming need to kill those who sought to cause his Vampiress pain.  
Sebastian twisted his body in mid air and threw a knife at one of the snipers as Lychee ran off into the seemingly empty city.  
They continued to hire bullets and Sebastian continued to throw knifes from his butler coat. Being a butler was the best form of cover for his strengths, people underestimated him, like Salvador, which was just another weapon to wield against his foes.  
Sebastian also found out while he was locked out that Salvador had an army and Sebastian would tear them a part to get to his Anya.  
With a few knifes Sebastian made short work of the twenty snipers who thought they were perfectly hidden in the shadows and on roof tops.  
Sebastian ran off once more, he could sense his Anya she wasn't too far away, his mind was like a radar and it was homing him in on Anya.  
Then Sebastian abruptly stopped, Anya's presence switched places in the city, now she was twice as far, probably in the heart of this damned place.  
Suddenly Sebastian was surround by men with gold chains, a quick sense of da ja vu brought Sebastian back to the night he met Anya.  
That Salvador was smarter than Sebastian first thought, there weren't many who knew of a Phantoms weaknesses outside of the Phantom people.  
Sebastian was whipped from behind with a golden chain, even through his clothes his skinned burned from it, with each whip his strength was sucked out of him at a terrifying rate.  
Soon Sebastian was on his knee's blood stained his clothes, he was shaking from his trying effort to move but he couldn't, frustration welled inside him with a force he had never known, even when Anya's father captured him he didn't fight nearly this strongly, maybe because he had something to live for now.  
Saving Anya.  
“should we kill him or leave that to Salvador” one of the guards another another.  
Sebastian's eyes widened, his ears pricked up slightly. Anya was talking, she was talking about him.  
“Sebastian is more than just a title be it butler, teacher or royal . .   
His heart stopped at her words, his foes forgotten for just a moment.  
“He is a carefully filed, perfectly polished legend of an Immortal that shines far brighter than any light seen on this planet . .   
“my darling” Sebastian murmured.  
“His hold on me is the strongest thing conceivable i could no more shake that hold than you could see past your own insanity. Life without him would be a bleak wasteland. So to sum up i would rather be kicked in the crouch repeatedly with a steel toed boot than renounce my undying love for that Phantom. He is my Sebastian and always will be”  
A tear of absolute joy escaped Sebastian's left eye and rolled down his cheek.  
She loves me!  
To hear those words and to be said with such passion. It was the highest form of honour. His heart sang in his chest.  
His eyes glowed dangerously as his body was suddenly surged to life, the blood he drank from her a day ago awakened strengthening his body as if her words woke the blood inside him.  
As the blood coursed through his veins, his muscles bulged slightly from the renewed power.  
Sebastian slowly stood as a rumble of soft laughter came out of his mouth, the guards around him shifted uneasily.  
“my darling you save me once more, now i repay you” he grinned darkly as he slashed out against his enemies.  
Their screams filled the air, not even their chains affected him, he knew Phantoms garnered strength from their Ladies but this was a whole new level.  
Once Sebastian had dealt with the guards around him he saw as a swarm of guards came his way, he bared his fangs.  
The first row of them was suddenly spurted with a wave of blood, something cut the down.  
A familiar figure appeared in front of Salvador's army halting them as they eyed the mess of blood and bodies in front of them.  
“surround by ravaged bodies so this is what it's like to be you” the figure said and turn to look at Sebastian.  
“William i knew there was a reason why i spared you” Sebastian smiled tightly, even though he was happy to see him.  
“we may have settled our differences but i will be damned if you die by anyone else's hands but mine” he told me.  
Sebastian stood beside William.  
“so shall we fight side by side just like the old days?” William offered.  
“lets” Sebastian nodded.  
In a flash their appearances changed, their fangs drew long, their hair turned slightly spiky and their eyes turned black as they lunged for the kill.  
Blood coated the entire street by the time they were done, William straightened his tie as he discarded his now bloody gloves as he did he spotted a few more dozen guards coming their way.  
“I'll take care of these ones you go save your lady” William said as he faced the oncoming warriors.  
“William you would do this for me?, why?” Sebastian was dumbfounded, he had never seen William this way, so selfless.  
“on the night of our fight you spoke of your Lady with such passion, i hope that i can live long enough to experience a fraction of the same emotion that you feel for the Vampire. I forgot about our differences, our fights, how can i begrudge a man i respect, who knows we might even become friends after all this. Go find your Lady” William said over his shoulder keeping his eyes locked on the enemy.  
Sebastian gritted his teeth and ran in the opposite direction to the on coming army, he couldn't stay and fight by his comrade's side as he was taught, not when his lady was in danger.  
He kept running faster and faster, the streets around him were bare, he briefly looked up to see smoke floating over the roof tops.  
“Anya” he growled as he leapt up and over a roof top and landed in what looked like a square, much like the one in the centre of the Fortress.  
Sebastian looked up at sight in front of him, his eyes widened with abject horror.

Sebastian was on his knees in front of the long since burnt out stake, staring into oblivion. He was too late, he should have been faster, he failed his lady.  
The slightest movement to his left caught his attention, Salvador laid bleeding on the floor but still very much alive. Sebastian noted the large bite and claw marks that marred his broken body.  
Sebastian stood and slowly walked over to him, Salvador looked up at him in fear.  
I must be a terrifying sight, Sebastian thought dispassionately.  
“you took my lady from me” Sebastian eyes glowed like they never have before.  
“for you Salvador i am naught but death” Sebastian ripped the man slowly to pieces.  
“Sebastian what happened?” William's voice echoed well after the killing had ended.  
Sebastian turned to see William slightly out of breath and splattered with blood.  
Williams eyes landed on the burnt out stake and stiffened.  
“there is nothing left, her ashes have already been claimed by the wind” Sebastian numbly walked to William's side.  
“maybe . .” William trailed off whatever encouraging words he was about to say when he scented her all over the stake.  
Sebastian turned and numbly walked out through the streets of the now empty and blood coated city, his body may be numb but inside was a whirl wind of emotions. Anger, sorrow, rage, guilt, incurable anguish swirling like an untamed storm.  
His Phantom powers had gone haywire the glowing of his eyes outlined his body in a black ominous cloud of dangerous power.  
But what was power now, now that his beloved Vampire was done, stolen by Salvador. Not just Salvador though.  
Persona. Sebastian bared his fangs at the very thought of his name. His plan set about these chain of events.  
As he walked through streets he dimly heard the hiss of explosives before everything in his line of vision turned to hell.  
None of which touched him, it was said long ago that a Phantom for has lost that of which he cares about most would bring a turn of power like the world as never known. Any other Immortal would have been killed.  
Once Sebastian was outside the confines of the blazing rubble that used to be a city he teleported at the front gate of the Fortress.

I fell to my knees in tears, my Sebastian was gone, i felt him all alone.  
A dark glow in the distance caught my attention, it was the figure of a man, a dark glow outlined his very body, he drew ever closer towards the palace.  
My breath left me as my eyes focused on him.  
Sebastian, it can't be.  
I rose to my feet and ran towards him, as i came closer his eyes were glowing erratically, his hair spikier than I've ever seen it, his expression was that of a person who lost all control of their emotions. Sebastian never lost control.  
I stopped a few feet away from him. His clothes torn, covered in blood and burned in patches, he was a mess!  
He was about to walk straight past me when i clutched onto the front of his shirt.  
“Sebastian your alive” i clung onto him for dear life scared to death that at any moment he would disappear and all this would be my imagination.  
Sebastian stopped and raised his shaking hand to my upper arm and grasped it in a death grip, i felt no pain from his grip.  
“my darling i failed you” he said dimly as a tears slid from the glowing black orbs that were his eyes.  
“no, no, no i failed you i left you alone” my breath hitched at the expression of loss on his face, he didn't think i was real.  
I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on tight.  
“i didn't do that which was expected of a Phantom lord, i allowed my lady to fall into the hands of her enemies and she was killed, burnt at the stake. I am a unforgivable wretch” he choked out the last words.  
The stake, he thinks i was burnt at the stake, why would he think that.  
Then a flash of memory came to mind, Salvador whispering an enchantment under his breath, did he make the scene in the square look like i died there?  
“my Anya, my darling Vampiress. I failed you my Lady, since i met you my life had a singular purpose, to protect you. But i failed in my duties, i am nothing with out you” he fell to his knees bringing me to my knees too, my jaw dropped, I've never seen him like this.  
“Sebastian you have to listen to me I'm alive please believe me” i cried into his chest.  
“my lady why are you crying” he said in a more clear voice, i looked up at him his eyes were more focused on me.  
He sighed lovingly and leaned down to lick away my blood tears.  
“my lady is so beautiful when she cries but it makes my heart cry to see her like this” he stroked my cheek and continued, “did that explosion really kill me, have i been unjustifiably rewarded with an after life with you, i will take it, I'll willingly give up life to be by your side” he held me tightly to his chest.  
“you feel just as you did before and you smell the same too, like soft roses and mist and . . . ash?” he pulled back but still held onto my upper arms, as if he feared he would lose me.  
He looked around as his eyes began to clear and the ominous energy that clouded him wisped away.  
“are we in hell, i can't imagine you did anything to deserve a place like this, unless i am in hell and your just a hallucination” he murmured.  
“were not in hell, this is the Feline Fortress Persona attacked it while we were kept busy with Salvador, besides what could you of possibly done to deserve to be sent to hell?” i asked. His eyes locked on my face as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.  
“if you won't believe me, believe this” i tugged his head down and pressed my lips against his harshly. His arms snaked around me as he kissed me back.  
I reluctantly pulled head back to regard his expression.  
He made a sound of approval as he licked his lips, making me blush lightly.  
“that doesn't really help me believe I'm alive, most of my day dreams of you are along these lines” he told me.  
I frowned at his words.  
“however i don't recall any of them with you covered in another's blood” he said eyeing my body, my clothes were splattered with the blood of dark guardians and of course Persona's.  
“i killed Persona, but not before he made a total mess of the Fortress, i need your help to put out the fire” i pleaded.  
He pulled my body against his, his hand on my backside and the other behind my head, he pressed his face into the side of mine.  
“I'd much rather put out a different fire” he pressed his hand on my backside until his groin pressed hard against mine.  
My breath hitched.  
“Sebastian what's gotten into you?” i gasped.  
“this is the depraved creature in my black soul, the dark side of me” he replied as he breathed in deep, taking my scent into his.  
“i like all parts of you even the dark side of you, be it charming or bloodthirsty, just please come back to me. I need you Sebastian, i love you” i confessed.  
Sebastian pulled back his head, his expression could only be described as dumbfounded.  
“say that again” he gasped.  
“i love you, please just come back to me i miss you” i lunged for him and kissed him passionately, i sighed as he started kissing me back.  
“Sebastian” i sighed.  
Sebastian drew his lips away, “only you say my name in such a way, Anya?” his eyebrows drew together, “i thought i lost you” he held me tightly.  
“Sebastian thank god your alright, i thought you died in that explosion, I'm so sorry i left you there. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you” i sobbed in his chest.  
Sebastian cleared my tears away and brought us both up to our feet again.  
“Anya i apologize over my behavior before, my mind was in turmoil . .” he was cut off by an explosion glass out of a window near by.  
“we can talk later we have to save whats left of the Fortress” Sebastian nodded in agreement with me.  
We spent hours putting the fire out, dousing it with whatever water we found.  
I wiped the back of my soot covered hand over my forehead as i looked at the charred remenace of the Fortress.  
“the fire is finally out” Sebastian appeared next to me casually brushing ash off his sleeve.  
“I'm surprised all of Persona's army is dead, once i got here there were loads of them”  
“Clovis's army was more capable than i first imagined, plus Lychee was a great help” Sebastian told me.  
“where is Lychee?” i asked.  
“she's sleeping by one of the shop fronts in the high street, the fight took a lot out of her” he explained.  
“ah, well i guess we should contact Clovis and tell him the threat has been dealt with” i stretched my body and rolled my neck.  
“already taken care of, Clovis is a little put out he didn't get to wet his blade but he's proud he was there to help evacuate the Fortress”  
I looked around at the smoking buildings and blood soaked streets, it looked a thousand times worse than my forest fight did.  
“i wonder what the Fortress will think of me, thanks to me the Fortresses is practically destroyed” my shouldered slumped in depression.  
“thanks to you, you killed the Feline Fortress's great enemy, they will be chanting your name for generations to come” Sebastian smiled down at me.  
I canted my head to the left as sound of cheering sounded from the center of the Fortress. I guess they found the last remains of Persona and his army.  
“Anya! Anya! Anya! Anya! Anya!” the chanting was heard echoing through the streets.  
Sebastian went down on one knee and bowed his head, “as i predicted would happen” he lifted his head to give me a wicked look, “my Anya”

Sebastian and i sat on the roof of the palace along with the royals ready to watch what the Felines now called the epic battle of the Fortress, it contained footage of not just me killing Persona but footage of me and Sebastian with Salvador in the city.  
This footage was now available to buy all over the Fortress, the people have been plagued for so long by Persona that the luxury of seeing his demise was highly sort after.  
Every roof top was full, the entire Fortress was in attendance to see it for the first time after this the footage would be sold to any who wanted it. Every roof top had glowing lights and comfortable seats for the viewing.  
Even the royals were on the rooftop of their palace with champagne ready to start the show.  
It has been two weeks since the Fortress was attacked and to my surprise the people weren't angry that i wasn't here to protect them at the start of the attack, instead they were concerned when they heard what i went through, and now about to see.  
One of Sebastian's spies collected the CCTV footage of what i went through with Salvador.  
Flashing lights from the palace indicated the starting of the show.  
“ready?” i asked.  
“yes” he smiled as he leaned back in his seat.  
In the sky a large cloud glowed, images started to form on it like a t.v screen.  
The first viewing was surprisingly the recording of my fight with Persona when we first met, then a recording of Persona attacking at the ball hosted at the palace.  
Then we watched as Sebastian and i went under cover to meet Lord Dupree.  
The Felines rocked with laughter at my less than friendly thoughts towards him.  
I turned to Sebastian with a frown, “this screening can read our thoughts?”  
“yes, i thought it would set your mind more at ease if they knew all you had been through” Sebastian smiled warmly at me. This man knew me more than i knew myself.  
I sat up straighter once the scenes of me fighting in the forest came up, i paid close attention to the Felines reaction, their eyes were rapt on the scenes that unfolded. The Felines eyes widened as their breaths shallowed as they watched me run faster and faster to catch Persona.  
Even though i knew these memories shouldn't affect me anymore considering i have already killed Persona, i still felt myself leaning forward with anticipation and leaning back with a frustrated sigh when i got rugby tackled by the largest guardian i have ever seen.  
The Felines gasped at the sight of the guardian.  
“i think the Feline subjects are finding a whole new level of respect for you” Sebastian said quietly in my ear. I blinked at his words and watched as the kingdom watched in awe as i tore the guardians apart and chanted my name as i tore apart the biggest of the guardians.  
Before i knew it we were at the climax to my story, i was nervous, seeing things as i did will they be angry.  
The Felines watched intently as i got captured by Salvador, Sebastian bared his fangs next to me.  
“i should of punished him more” he muttered under his breath.  
They listened to my speech to Salvador, i blushed lightly, Sebastian draped his arm around my shoulders.  
“i heard these words when i was in that city, it gave me unbelievable strength, i think it has also affect the hearts of the subjects too” Sebastian kissed my hand and held it in his.  
I then watched in awe as i saw what Sebastian went through when he thought i was dead, the Felines watched in silence.  
As the screening progressed we finally made it to the end of the story.  
My heart thudded nervously. What will they think once they have seen all I've done?  
Standing ovation!  
Every Feline stood clapped, cheered, whistled and chanted my name.  
Which was all nice but i was still awestruck by what Sebastian had went through.   
Right after the viewing was finished i was about to turn and tell Sebastian i loved him but i was halted at a voice booming on the T.V screen.  
“and now highlights of our legendary Anya's Battle over these years!”  
what?!  
The screen then started to form clips of Sebastian and i fighting together against the Dark guardians and other missions against Persona, like when i had to talk with Dupree.  
The Felines laughed at my thoughts of him.  
I turn to frown at Sebastian.  
“ah yes, one of my spy's is a telepath he was able to work with royals in creating this” he explained.  
Sebastian turned me he and asked, “with all said and done what shall we do now?”  
“oh i would of thought that would be obvious” i smiled at him.  
Sebastian raised his eye brows at me.  
“i want my throne back” i grinned at him.  
Sebastian wore a look of surprise then grinned.  
“of course, i will do everything in my power to assist you, though i think it won't take much prodding from us to get your throne, what does your brother have to say about this?”  
“actually he's making his own kingdom” a kingdom filled with full and half Vampires, his dream sounded beautiful.  
“does he need any assistance from us?” Sebastian asked me.  
“no he's fine, besides he found his Lady so he has someone to stay by his side, i never have to worry about him” i smiled up at Sebastian.  
“that is good” he nodded.  
“Sebastian have i ever thanked you?”  
“thanked me?, for what?”  
“for staying by my side, for being loyal, for protecting me, for being patience with my memories and my feelings. It couldn't of been easy for you, Sebastian for every minute you loved me I've loved you right back” Sebastian's eyes flickered black.  
“you love me?” he looked floored by my confession.  
“how could i not your Sebastian” i said passionately.  
“I've loved you ever since you saved me from those wolves, I've loved you every day and night since. I'm not me with out you”  
A solitary tear escaped his left eye and ran down his cheek.  
“i love you too” he leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
I took his hand in mine and pulled him to stand.  
“where are we going?” he asked.  
“grab a pair of swords and bring me to our fighting field, it's time for another lesson”  
Sebastian did as i said and soon we were standing our usual field.  
“i can't imagine there is little else i have to teach you in this area, you already killed Persona” Sebastian pointed out.  
“yes, but he was just the warm up. I want to beat the great Sebastian Hive” i smiled confidently at him.  
A grin spread across his face, “very well then let us start”.  
Sebastian raised his sword the teleported behind me, i swung round and deflected his hit. I slashed at him left and right, he dodged both then swung his sword at me, this time i flipped over him holding onto one of his shoulders for support, once I'd landed i kicked the back of his legs sending him to his knees.  
Sebastian quickly teleported out of the way and came at me again, he was wearing an impressed smile.  
“that's my girl” he couldn't contain the proud edge in his voice.  
Sebastian knocked my sword of out the way sending it to the floor.  
He pushed me up against a tree and pinned my wrists above my head, he smiled down at me.  
Time to play dirty.  
I thrust my chest out to rub against his, eyebrows raised he let go of my wrists and slowly ran them down my arms as i leaned up to his lips.  
Then without warning, i kicked him in the chest sending him flying.  
He rolled and landed on his front, he slowly stood, chuckling softly.  
“my, my, you have been holding back on me” he turned to face me, his eyes jet black with a sinfully dark smile on his face.  
“i just never wanted you to break a hip old man” i mocked playfully.  
“ah, don't act like the power and experience that comes with my age doesn't turn you on” i loved this side of him.  
“besides your not so worried about my hip when we're in bed together” he chuckled and lunged forward.  
“yes your quiet spry in your old age” i side stepped out of the way and continued our fight.  
But then the inevitable happened.  
I found myself on my back with Sebastian straddling my hips and his sword at my throat.  
“so sorry you haven't beaten me this night” Sebastian said not sounding the least bit sorry.  
“no i haven't but one day i will, but until then i don't my being your second” i smiled up at him.  
Sebastian smiled warmly down at me, “now that's funny I've always seen myself as your second”.  
The nights that followed went quickly, now that Persona was defeated the kingdom no longer needed me to protect them but the Royals, my friends, were sad to hear i was leaving but happy once more when i told them i would visit and that they were always welcome in my kingdom.  
Becoming queen of my father Vampire Kingdom was much easier than i thought since my brother killed many of the contenders.  
Upon seeing me, there was no doubt in my mind i was of royal blood, long lost or otherwise, they gave me the throne with out question. Which was good i didn't want my first royal step was to kill the royal court.  
Within the first few nights as Queen i made a link with the Feline Fortress, Vampires and Felines were allies, a good start considering Clovis started the motion for the Fortresses doors to be opened to the world. It's good to have another powerful kingdom by my side to start things off.  
I laid in bed unclothed with Sebastian, i had my head laid on his chest as we watched the footage of me fighting Persona.  
He kept rewinding to the part where i asked Persona where he was.  
“you love that part don't you” i smiled.  
“even with everything that was going on my Vampire was worried about me, of course i love it” he placed a tender kiss on my head.  
“and of course i was worried, your my Phantom” Sebastian turned off the TV and turned me to face him.  
“the legendary Anya has defeated her enemy, gained her very own kingdom and has a Phantom prince as her king, what will you do now?” he asked as he stroked my hair.  
I grinned and leaned in closer.  
“well, now i must start my next adventure”  
“what adventure would that be?”  
“to ride you hard and fast until you pass out” i kissed his lips as he chuckled.  
“really?” his eye twinkled at the prospect.  
“it would be terribly rude for me to gainsay you, i will do all in my power to assist you, my Lady” he said then grinned.  
He cupped my cheek and said, “no, my queen”


End file.
